Wiara
by agatte
Summary: Trwa wojna. Hermiona znajduje Draco Malfoya ukrywającego się na przedmieściach Appledore. Powinna wydać go w ręce Zakonu, jednak tego nie robi... Później staje się jego największą wątpliwością i wyrzutem sumienia, jego grzechem w snach i niewinnym pragnieniem w dzień.
1. Wiara 0

— Pokaż rękę, Hermiono.

I wtedy już wiedziała. Wiedziała, że w tym momencie straciła swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Śnieg prószył nieustannie od kilkunastu dni, nieosłonięte dłonie zamarzały na lodowatym wietrze, a ból w klatce piersiowej był większy niż ten, który przechodził całe jej ciało.

— Wiedziałam, co robię… Chciałam tego, ale nigdy nie chciałam was zranić. — Cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos poniósł się w zimowej ciszy, gdy wyciągnęła do nich rękę.

— On…? On cię do tego zmusił?

Szczęka Rona zaciskała się i rozluźniała niekontrolowanie. Czerwieni na policzkach wcale nie wywoływał mróz.

— Nie. On nigdy nic ode mnie nie chciał. To była moja decyzja. I zrobiłabym to ponownie. Nie mogę was za to przeprosić.

Miriady miriad zdradzieckich sekund ciszy. Obraz zszokowanej twarzy Harry'ego wyrył się pod powiekami, widok zdruzgotanej miny Rona w umyśle. Pobladła Ginny wyjęła jej z bezwładnej dłoni różdżkę.

Wiedziała, że dla nich umarła, że dziś jeszcze nie dowierzali, ale jutro już zaczną ją opłakiwać, by pochować głęboko w milczeniu.

Trzy dni do powrotu Minerwy. Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny samotności i ciemności. Ponad cztery tysiące minut do oczyszczenia.

Trzy dni do zmartwychwstania.

.

.

.

* * *

Od autorki:

Historia powstała na konkurs miniaturkowy przeprowadzony przez administrację DRAMIONE PL i zajęła 1. miejsce. Dziękuję za zorganizowanie go, bo dzięki niemu przypomniałam sobie, jak bardzo lubię pisać. :)

Jako wyzwanie dostałam takie trzy elementy:

1\. Obrazek bit. ly/ 2cthT6d

2\. Mroczny Znak

3\. Eliksir

Nie będzie słodko ani kolorowo. Nie będzie wielkiej miłości ani pięknych wyznań. Nie napisałam bajki. To jest opowieść o przełamywaniu barier, zrozumieniu i... wierze — w siebie, w innych i w to, co nas otacza.

PS Dobra, przyznaję się, momentami może być uroczo. ;D

Nie przedłużając, mam nadzieję, że odnajdziecie w tym opowiadaniu coś dla siebie, a dla tych, którzy przebrną przez te strony, nie będzie to czas stracony. :)


	2. Wiara I

_Osiem miesięcy wcześniej..._

 _._

— Jak to nie wiesz? — Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść na małe kawałki. Czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a okrągłe okulary zjechały z nosa.

— Normalnie… Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje — mruknął Ron po raz kolejny, maczając pióro w kałamarzu i zapisując kilka wyrazów na pogniecionym pergaminie.

— Przecież mówiłeś…

— Jestem strategiem, a nie cholernym jasnowidzem czy aniołem stróżem! — zdenerwował się rudzielec. Odrzucił swoje zapiski na bok i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chociaż w głosie pobrzmiewała złość, oczy wyrażały bezradność. Wypuścił powietrze przetrzymywane w płucach. — Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest i co robi. Miał nam zdać raport cztery dni temu — dodał spokojniej Weasley i przeniósł zmęczony wzrok na Hermionę, która czytała dzisiejsze wiadomości z drugiej bazy.

— Znacie procedury — odezwała się, czując na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie oderwała się od zaszyfrowanego tekstu.

— To był nasz najważniejszy człowiek… — Harry odwrócił się od wielkiego, dębowego stołu i przetarł lekko poszarzałą twarz wierzchem dłoni.

.

Od dziewięciu miesięcy trwała oficjalna wojna. Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo Magii, obsadził najważniejsze stołki zaufanymi śmierciożercami, a sam zajął się taktyką wojenną. Rozszerzył działanie Namiaru tak, że teraz każde użycie różdżki mogło być zlokalizowane, bez względu na to, czy osoba miała lat szesnaście czy czterdzieści jeden. Departament kontrolował tylko wybrane — mugolaków, zdrajców krwi, opozycjonistów, dezerterów i osoby podejrzane. W pierwszych dniach po Rozszerzeniu śmierciożercy przypuścili atak na główną bazę, nie wszystkim udało się ujść z życiem. Stracili wtedy dwadzieścia dwie osoby. Od tamtej pory nie używali już żadnych zaklęć, rozdzielili się na trzy grupy i ulokowali w mugolskim Londynie. Noc w noc walczyli.

.

— Mamy jeszcze dwóch, Harry, nie jest tak źle. — Hermiona uniosła głowę znad pergaminów i spojrzała na zgarbione plecy swojego przyjaciela. Głęboka zmarszczka pojawiła się pomiędzy jej brwiami. — Wiedzieliśmy, że kiedyś się to stanie. Voldemort musiał w końcu go odkryć i on o tym wiedział, pisał się na to. Dzięki niemu mamy to... — Z posegregowanego stosu teczek wyciągnęła czarną i otworzyła ją. — Znamy jego plany, wiemy, na jakich punktach skupia się w tym miesiącu, i możemy uzgodnić nasze posunięcia. — Posłała nikły, ale pełen otuchy uśmiech w stronę słuchającego w milczeniu Rona.

— ON ma dwadzieścia takich planów, Hermiono! Nie rozumiesz?! — Harry odwrócił się niespodziewanie w jej stronę i oparł dłonie na blacie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią nieobecnym wzrokiem, by znów wybuchnąć: — Ciągle jesteśmy dwa kroki za nim! Straciliśmy człowieka, a ty cieszysz się z jakichś głupich planów, które za tydzień będą już nieaktualne! A Stanley nadal będzie martwy! Jest martwy! — Wyrzucił ręce do góry, a potem powoli opuścił je na boki, oddychając ciężko.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego bez cienia uśmiechu. Jej zdarta do krwi dolna warga lekko zadrżała. Próbowała trzymać swoje emocje w ryzach, ale z każdym dniem było to coraz trudniejsze. Oni wszyscy odczuwali presję i stres, co prowadziło do zgubnych konfliktów i oskarżeń.

Ron pokręcił głową i już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, gdy mu przerwała. Zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

— Nam też jest ciężko. Wiem, straciliśmy człowieka, wiem, ja też wolałabym nie mieć tych papierów, tylko jego… Wiem. — Spojrzała na niego łagodnie i podeszła do zastygłej sylwetki, z której wydzierała bezradność, ból i jednocześnie chęć rozwalenia całego pomieszczenia. Objęła go i ścisnęła z całych sił, jakby miała go skleić z powrotem w jedną formę, jakby była taśmą, która nie pozwalała się rozpaść. — Zaledwie wczoraj straciliśmy Seamusa. Nie chcę się już z nikim więcej żegnać. Też pragnę to zakończyć. Musimy zaplanować kolejne kroki, wypad do Crowthorne, zdobyć środki… — mówiła spokojnie i powoli, jakby mieli cały czas świata, choć przecież zegar zawsze wybijał wcześniej, niżby chcieli. Przycisnęła głowę do jego piersi, po czym odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w twarz. — Musimy pomóc Ronowi. Dean czeka na nasz cynk. Zajmę się tamtymi mapami, a ty pomóż w doborze ludzi i rozstawieniu, jesteś w tym najlepszy.

Harry kiwnął głową, zwiesił ręce swobodnie po bokach swojego ciała, rozluźnił obolałe mięśnie i stanął obok Rona.

.

Do tej pory mieli czterech szpiegów w szeregach Voldemorta, nie licząc Snape'a, który stracił życie w bitwie o Hogwart w maju zeszłego roku. Dwóch z nich zostało śmierciożercami w wyniku nacisku ze strony rodziny, na początku wojny zwrócili się do Zakonu z propozycją współpracy. Dwoje pozostałych to ochotnicy z ich zastępu, którzy zaoferowali, że zwerbują się w szeregi Voldemorta. Byli zbyt nisko w hierarchii, by mogli przynieść ważny raport dotyczący kolejnych rabunków czy zasadzek, ale uratowali kilkadziesiąt osób, gdy donieśli o planowanych atakach małych grup śmierciożerców na obozy opozycjonistów w lesie. I to właśnie tych dwoje pozostało żywych do tego momentu.

.

— Nadal nic nie wiadomo o Malfoyach? — spytała dziewczyna, kładąc obok mapy nieco nieczytelne zapiski dotyczące poszczególnych punktów.

— Nie, dziwne, co nie? Mógłbym przysiąc, że po tym, jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto całkowicie przejął władzę, będą się puszyć na każdym kroku — wymamrotał Ron, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. — Gdyby nie żyli, na pewno byśmy o tym wiedzieli. W końcu to Malfoyowie, nie? Arystokracja, byłoby głośno. — Prychnął i pochylił się nad stołem, zniżając głos. — Skoro nie siedzą w ministerstwie, to nadal tam są. Gdzieś przy Sami-Wiecie-Kim. Taka tajna broń. Niby cisza, niby nic, ale pewnie zaplanował dla nich coś… ważnego. Zrobią jakieś… bum!

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem i parsknęła śmiechem, który w tym czasie bardziej przypominał charkot i nie był wcale dźwięczny. Harry wydawał się być myślami w innym świecie, ale nie mogła go za to winić. Na jego barkach spoczywał największy ciężar oczekiwań.

— Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz, Ron. Mogą mieć nazwisko, koneksje i świetne umiejętności, mogą walczyć u jego boku, ale… tajna broń? Przecież to śmieszne! Znowu naczytałeś się tych durnych komiksów przed snem. — Pokręciła głową, wracając do mapy Appledore.

— Więc dlaczego nic o nich nie słyszeliśmy? Ani słowa przez dziewięć miesięcy! Stanley mówił, że jakby nie istnieli. Ludzie nie zapadają się tak po prostu pod ziemię, Hermiona. Oni coś robią, rozpracowują, może czegoś szukają… dla niego.

— Stanley mógł być wysoko, ale nie wiedział wszystkiego — ucięła temat dziewczyna i podniosła się, trzymając w ręku pergamin. Podeszła do przyjaciół. — Jadę do Appledore. Góra trzy dni. Nie sądzę, żebym wpadła na jakąkolwiek brygadę, ale chciałabym sprawdzić to miejsce. Potrzebuję dwóch ludzi — oznajmiła oficjalnie i zaznaczyła cztery konkretne punkty, które zamierzała sprawdzić.

. . .

Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym nerwowym mrugnięciem w ciemną noc i nieco niepewnym krokiem tuż za Cho Chang powoli uświadamiała sobie, że w tej całej wojennej rzeczywistości najgorsza była utrata samej siebie.

Czuła, że coraz bardziej wyciszała swoje emocje, uspokajała sumienie, gdy należało dokonać wyboru. Nie był to też dobry czas na gnicie w poczuciu winy za śmierć ludzi, z którymi spędziła większość swojego życia, za… _wypadki_ przyjaciół. Trwała wojna. Musiała skupić się na celach do wykonania. Tyle wspaniałych osób pokładało w nich nadzieje, oddawało w zastaw swoje życie, by im pomóc. I te myśli były jednymi z wielu krążących jej po głowie, gdy wpatrywała się tępo w sufit.

Mogła udawać, że wiedziała dokładnie, co trzeba robić, i być klejem, który sklejał całą ich dysydencką grupę. Wyginała usta w uśmiechu, cały czas zastanawiając się, kiedy Ron nauczył się tak dobrze opracowywać strategie, czy może miał to zapisane od urodzenia i stąd niezdrowe zamiłowanie do szachów; najgorsze, że musiała wybuchnąć wojna, by wreszcie choć trochę uwierzył w siebie. Ściskała Harry'ego, z którego barków zdejmowała część ciężaru. Pomagała Ginny w zarządzaniu najpotrzebniejszymi środkami. Leczyła chorych tabletkami i najprostszymi eliksirami, a potem godzinami przeglądała mapy, porównywała raporty z różnych dzielnic i miast w całej Anglii, wyszukiwała najlepsze punkty porozumiewania się z innymi, najlepsze miejsca na magazyn ukryte głęboko w mugolskiej części Londynu, wszystko musiało być najlepsze… bo inaczej by przegrali. Nie mogli przegrać. Nie mogli stracić już nikogo więcej.

Tylko nikt nie zapytał, jak ona się trzymała, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Przecież nawet klej ma termin ważności.

— Będę obserwował okolicę zza tamtego pagórka — odezwał się Oliver Wood. — Cho, wchodzisz od tyłu. Hermiono, minutę później pojawiasz się od frontu.

Obie kiwnęły w cichej zgodzie.

— W razie czego… znamy zasady.

I już go nie było.

Nauczyli się poruszać bezszelestnie, niemalże rozpływać w ciemności. Zupełnie niezamierzenie wprawa przyszła wraz z praktyką. Chang zniknęła chwilę później i Hermiona została sama.

Po jej lewej stronie rozciągał się rząd drzew niczym obronny mur, a tuż przed nim wznosił się wspomniany pagórek. Idealnie ukształtowany teren chronił przed niespodziewanymi wizytami z lasu. Polną ścieżką można było dojechać do przedmieść. Dom był niewielki, stary, z drewnianą werandą i wyschniętym ogródkiem z boku. Pogrążony w ciemności wydawał się opuszczony. Hermiona czuła, jak po jej karku przebiegały dreszcze. Nie, nie bała się. Jej podekscytowana intuicja mówiła, że dobrze myślała, że to miejsce miało elementy idealne na kryjówkę. Zastanawiała się, czy zatrzymali się tam zwolennicy Zakonu, którzy nie znaleźli sposobu na skontaktowanie się z którąkolwiek z baz. Jednak równie dobrze mogła to być zasadzka; jedna z wielu, którą Voldemort wraz z poplecznikami wyczarował, żeby złapać rebeliantów. Stwarzali pozory, a potem bezlitośnie torturowali tych, którzy nie wycofali się w porę.

Zarzuciła kaptur na głowę i szybko przemknęła przez odsłonięty teren. Nie weszła po schodach. Mogła się założyć o sto galeonów, że lekko spróchniałe drewno zaczęłoby skrzypieć pod jej ciężarem. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, wdrapując na boczną poręcz. Przerzuciła nogi i postawiła obie stopy ostrożnie na deskach. Kompletna cisza. Nic nie wybuchło, nic nie zabolało, nic się nie zmieniło. Potrzebowała jednego kroku, żeby dostać do okna. Metalowym wytrychem podważyła framugę, by to z lekkim skrzypieniem otworzyło się, dając jej dostęp do wnętrza. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wskoczyła do środka. Od razu kucnęła i rozejrzała się.

Wzrok już zdążył przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Była w przedpokoju. Widziała zarys kredensu po prawej stronie. Pod niego wsunięte zostały lekko schodzone, czarne buty, które kiedyś musiały kosztować fortunę. Gdyby nie była pochylona, w ogóle by ich nie zauważyła. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, a gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, podniosła się i wsunęła do salonu, gdzie spotkała się z czujną i lekko spiętą partnerką. Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi i kiwnęła głową w stronę lekko uchylonych drzwi. Skierowała tam swoje kroki, podczas gdy Cho ruszyła do kuchni.

Czuła w piersi mocno walące serce, szum krwi w tętnicach nie pozwalał skupić się na harmonii otoczenia. Oparła się o ścianę, starając wyciszyć zdradliwe ciało, oczyścić umysł, przygotować na walkę. Wiedziała, że oddychała zbyt płytko, przez co nie dostarczała odpowiedniej ilości tlenu do komórek. W takich momentach szukała odpowiedzi, czy to był błąd natury czy czysta biologia?

Płynnym ruchem wsunęła się do pomieszczenia, które okazało się łazienką. Zbyt rozszalałe oczy omiotły trzy razy otoczenie. Nikogo nie było. W rogu stała archaiczna pralka, goła żarówka zwisała z sufitu, w lustrze widziała swoje niewyraźne odbicie. Sprawdziła zawartość szafek — kilkanaście butelek, apteczka, przybory toaletowe. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do salonu, gdzie spotkała się z Chang.

— Piwnica też czysta. Chyba można odznaczyć, znowu ślepa uliczka — odezwała się była Krukonka, przechylając głowę na bok i rozmasowując bok szyi. Jej mina była niezdecydowana, jakby nie wiedziała, czy powinna się cieszyć, że nikt ich nie zaatakował, czy może jednak złościć, że ciągle nic nie znajdowali. Nadal pozostała czujna, a jej wzrok krążył wokół Hermiony, lecz nic się nie działo. Dom był… martwy.

— Nic tu nie ma. Dobra, jutro sprawdzimy dwa pozostałe punkty. Bierz Olivera i wracajcie. Ja przejrzę jeszcze szafki, może znajdę jakieś przydatne przedmioty. Nie czekajcie na mnie. — Hermiona posłała jej lekki uśmiech. Wiedziała, że nie będzie musiała jej przekonywać, bo dziewczyna dzień wcześniej mocno się poturbowała, gdy podłoga w jednym z opuszczonych budynków załamała się. Widać było, że nadal bolały ją niektóre części ciała.

Hermiona skierowała się do kredensu, otworzyła pierwszą szufladę. Gdy tylko Cho wyszła na zewnątrz, brunetka znieruchomiała i odczekała pełne dwie minuty. Potem odwróciła się powoli na pięcie. Nieświadomie, zupełnie bez własnej woli napięła każdy mięsień, nawet ten, o którym nie miała pojęcia, że istniał. Mogłaby przysiąc, że powietrze zaczęło ważyć dwie tony. Płuca bolały od jego ciężaru.

— Możesz wyjść z ukrycia. Ja już wiem — rzuciła w przestrzeń mocnym głosem. Sama była zdziwiona, skąd w nim tyle siły. Przecież przed chwilą odnosiła wrażenie, jakby ten dom miał ją zmiażdżyć, jakby miała zostać szarą kupką pyłu. — Czyżbym wygrała? — W głosie słychać było nutkę przekory. Doskonale wiedziała, że w tym momencie rzuciła rękawicę.

Coś otarło się jej o łydkę. Drgnęła gwałtownie, odwracając się dookoła własnej osi i cofając w głąb salonu kilka kroków. Przed kredensem siedziała niewielka kulka z idealnie przygładzoną sierścią i merdała krótkim ogonkiem. Dziewczyna już zamierzała schylić się do psa, gdy ten pisnął radośnie.

Była stracona. Umysł już wiedział, ale ciało nie zdążyło zareagować. Przeklęła się w myślach, gdy poczuła na szyi wbijającą się różdżkę, a pod lewym żebrem ostry czubek noża.

— To zależy, co uznasz za nagrodę — usłyszała tuż przy uchu męski baryton.


	3. Wiara II

— Witaj, Malfoy.

— Oszukałaś swoją seksowną partnerkę, Granger. Dlaczego? — spytał, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt ciekawie. Nie zmniejszył nacisku i dwa rodzaje broni nadal wycelowane były w dziewczynę. Stał tuż za nią, dwa centymetry od jej pleców, jedynie przedramiona stykały się z ciałem, utrzymując ją nieruchomo w miejscu.

— Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, zabierz różdżkę i ten, pożal się Boże, scyzoryk z mojego brzucha…

Nie widział, ale był prawie pewny, że wywróciła oczami, mocno zirytowana swoją pozycją. A on uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chciała się z nim bawić. Dobrze, jednak to on ustalał zasady.

— Nie sądzę, słońce. Wtargnęłaś na moją posesję nieproszona, wyrzuciłaś swoją przyjaciółkę za drzwi, przeglądałaś szafki i osobiste rzeczy, a potem…

Nie dała mu dokończyć.

— Nie zgrywaj się, Malfoy. Ta różdżka jest bezużyteczna. Nie rzucisz na mnie żadnego zaklęcia i dobrze o tym wiesz. Zastanawiam się, co się stało… Przecież byłeś takim wiernym sługą… — zawiesiła głos rozbawiona.

Widział tylko tył jej kaptura, ale dałby uciąć sobie rękę, że uśmiechała się zwycięsko, jak kiedyś w szkole, gdy rozgryzła zagadkę. _Pieprzona Wszystko-Muszę-Wiedzieć Granger..._

— O niczym nie wiesz. Od momentu, gdy przekroczyłaś próg tego domu, nie mam nic do stracenia, ale wiele do zdobycia. Tylko pomyśl… Wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, wezwanie Czarnego Pana, oddanie mu ciebie — najbardziej pożądanej szlamy. — Prychnął cicho, kręcąc głową. To było takie proste, kuszące, sama weszła w jego ręce. — Wraz z dobrą historyjką naszego tête-à-tête byłbym chodzącą legendą, nieprawdaż? — mówił rozmarzonym głosem, całkowicie pewny swoich słów.

Usłyszał, jak dziewczyna nieco zbyt głośno nabrała powietrza.

— A, jak ty to nazwałaś, scyzoryk? Jedno pchnięcie i nie będziesz w stanie się stąd deportować. Ach, nie, wybacz pomyłkę… — urwał, wciskając nóż mocniej w jej ciało, i dokończył z diabelską złośliwością w głosie — ty przecież i tak nie możesz. Namiar od razu ściągnąłby tu samego Czarnego Pana. W takim razie po prostu wykrwawisz się u moich stóp. Wiesz, trafię w delikatną śledzionę, jeśli skieruję ostrze trochę bardziej w górę, o, w ten sposób... — Z przepełniającym go samozadowoleniem przechylił srebrny nóż pod innym kątem tak, że teraz znajdował się pod jej żebrami. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nic więcej, bo poczuł coś zimnego i metalowego tuż nad swoim prawym uchem. Zamarł bez ruchu.

— Pięćdziesięcioprocentowe ryzyko, że umrę, bo nie dam rady dojść do miasta z taką raną. Ty natomiast dostaniesz kulkę prosto w głowę, przejdzie przez obie półkule. Na ile oceniasz swoje szanse, Malfoy?

 _Cholera, cholera, cholerna Granger… Jakim cudem przyłożyła mu pistolet? Bo to był pistolet, prawda? Słyszał o nich kiedyś. Skąd ona go w ogóle wytrzasnęła?! Merlinie, był idiotą, przyłożył różdżkę do szyi i zostawił jej prawą rękę wolną…_

— Rzuć wszystko na ziemię i porozmawiajmy kulturalnie, zgoda? — odezwała się ponownie. Musiała wyczuć, że poluźnił uścisk, bo cofnęła dłoń z bronią i skierowała lufę ponad jego głowę.

Odetchnął w duchu, jakby zdjęto z niego ogromny ciężar. Musiał szybko rozpracować swoje opcje. Był zły. Nie — był _rozsierdzony_. Ta mała suka go podeszła.

— Dobra. — Wypuścił różdżkę z dłoni. Miała rację, i tak by jej nie użył. — Odrzuć go pod okno — dodał, chcąc mieć pewność, że to nie będzie dzień, w którym wypiszą mu akt zgonu.

Granger z lekkim zawahaniem posłała pistolet pod okno, a on wypuścił nóż na ziemię, przy czym słowo „wypuścił" jest małym niedopowiedzeniem, bo z odpowiednim skrętem nadgarstka i dobrze wymierzoną siłą posłał go prosto w stopę irytującej szlamy. Cofnął się, unosząc ręce na boki w geście poddania oraz niewinności, okrążył ją i stanął na drodze do okna, żeby nie przyszło jej do głowy lecieć po broń i zastrzelić go na miejscu. Cóż, przynajmniej próbować zastrzelić. Szczerze wątpił, żeby potrafiła to zrobić.

Pies, do tej pory obserwujący ich z ożywieniem, zawarczał i dostojnie podreptał do kuchni, ignorując zbiegowisko.

— TY…! Ty pieprzony, psychiczny… bezczelny, podstępny… Ugh! Ty tchórzliwy dupku! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — wyrzucała z siebie, stękając jednocześnie z bólu. Chyba zbierała się, żeby wyciągnąć ostrze z ciała, ale jeszcze nie miała do tego jaj, więc rzucała w niego obelgami z wykrzywioną miną. — Nie wierzę! Po prostu nie wierzę, że dałam się tak podejść! Ciągle jesteś tym samym oślizgłym, tlenionym…

— Taaaak — uciął i leniwie uniósł jedną brew. — A ty nadal jesteś tak samo naiwna jak w szkole. Kazałaś rzucić — rzuciłem, jeszcze jakieś życzenia?

Obserwował, jak rozwścieczona przeniosła ciężar ciała na prawą stronę. Miała na sobie ciemny strój dopasowany do ciała, wychudzonego przez wojenny stres, ale też lekko umięśnionego zapewne w wyniku częstych walk. Czarny kaptur skrywał twarz. Buty sprawiały wrażenie nowych i wygodnych, przeznaczonych do długich marszów. Wyglądała… wojowniczo.

— Wiesz, Granger, przez moment myślałem, że się czegoś nauczyłaś, wtedy gdy wyciągnęłaś tę zabawkę, muszę przyznać, to było nawet dobre. — Wskazał na pistolet leżący poza jej zasięgiem. — Ale szybko okazało się, że dalej jesteś kompletną idiotką, która za dużo mówi… Aż dziwię się, że nikt jeszcze nie zamknął ci tej gęby na dobre — warknął i odwrócił się, żeby podnieść broń palną, ostrożnie, dwoma palcami, bo nie wiedział do końca, jak działała. Przeszedł obok jęczącego gościa, położył pistolet na stoliku, a sam nalał sobie alkoholu i usiadł w fotelu.

Nie chciał jej tutaj, powinna wynieść się razem z Chang, a zamiast tego brudziła mu podłogę i stękała. _Może trzeba się było jednak powstrzymać z tym rzucaniem do celu…_

Granger w tym czasie schyliła się i jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła nóż. Tym razem zacisnęła zęby i wydała z siebie jedynie stłumiony jęk. Całkiem sprawnie ściągnęła but i skarpetkę. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale jej peleryna była ponacinana z boku na długość kilku centymetrów, dlatego teraz bez problemu oderwała z końca długi pasek materiału. Wiedział, że rana nie należała do bardzo głębokich i będzie mogła samodzielnie wyjść z jego domu. Nie był bezdusznym idiotą, nie zamierzał jej unieruchomić na stałe. Obwiązała stopę, żeby nie krwawiła i włożyła na siebie resztę rzeczy. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała w jego kierunku.

— Dlaczego się ukrywasz? — zapytała rzeczowo, a on dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że jej ciekawość była silniejsza niż chęć odwetu. Wolał jednak pozostać czujny, gdyby nagle zapragnęła wypruć mu wszystkie flaki i nakarmić nimi tego rudego prosiaka Weasleya.

— Dlaczego złamałaś zasady? — odparował pytaniem, opierając łokcie na kolanach. — Dlaczego złamałaś zasady _dla mnie_? — sprecyzował z sadystyczną przyjemnością, bawiąc się jej emocjami i jednocześnie odbijając od siebie piłeczkę.

— Niech ci będzie, Malfoy. — Prychnęła. Och, tak, była rozdrażniona, miód dla jego zmysłów! — Chcesz wymiany, tak? Powiem ci, co cię zdradziło, a ty odpowiesz na moje pytanie, pasuje?

Przechylił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się nad tą propozycją. Chciał wiedzieć, oczywiście, a cena? W gruncie rzeczy nie była wygórowana.

— Siadaj, Granger. — Skinął podbródkiem na drugi fotel. — Napijesz się czegoś?

Nadal była gościem, jakkolwiek nieproszonym, niewychowanym oraz nieznośnym, on był gospodarzem i nie zapomniał o dobrych manierach.

— Wody, chętnie — mruknęła.

Wydawało mu się, że posłała mu cień uśmiechu, ale było to tak absurdalne, że uniósł tylko brwi, spoglądając podejrzliwie. Zabrał pistolet i trzymając go na wyciągnięcie ręki, poszedł do kuchni. Gdy wrócił ze szklanką wody, dziewczyna siedziała w tym samym miejscu, obserwując go nieufnie spod kaptura.

— Skoro już się ponownie zapoznaliśmy, możesz go zdjąć. Jeśli uważasz, że dzięki niemu wzbudzasz niepokój czy szacunek, to jesteś…

— Buty — przerwała mu beznamiętnie.

— Słucham?

— Zdradziły cię buty — sprecyzowała, biorąc szklankę w dłonie.

Buty? O co jej znowu chodziło? Spojrzał na swoje czarne pantofle. Nie lśniły jak kiedyś, miały kilka rys na czubkach. Zwykłe skórzane buty.

— Nie te… Tamte, pod kredensem — powiedziała. Musiała być z siebie dumna.

Wpatrywał się w nią ze swojego miejsca szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mówiła poważnie… To było tylko stare obuwie. Może za mocno nacisnął jej różdżką jakąś tętnicę szyjną i brak dopływu tlenu uszkodził komórki w mózgu?

— Bardzo stylowe — kontynuowała niezrażona, że patrzył na nią, jakby właśnie tańczyła kankana na grobie tego małego świra Creeveya. — Poza tym chodziły pogłoski, że w okolicy jest coraz mniej rdestu ptasiego. To podobno dobry biznes, miód pitny jest drogi, a teraz ciężko nawet o jednego galeona… szczególnie dla nas — mówiła cicho, z lekką chrypą, nawet mimo wypijanej wody. — Ale ta roślina jest też cenna z innego powodu, prawda, Malfoy? Używana jest do pewnego eliksiru. Nie miałam pewności, dopóki się tutaj nie zjawiłam. Trochę daleko od miasta, ale jednocześnie na tyle blisko, by mieć sąsiadów i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Ukształtowanie terenu pozwala szybko zorientować się w sytuacji, gdy masz niezapowiedzianych gości, a w razie czego możesz ukryć się w lesie. Drewniana weranda to już ostateczny sygnał ostrzegawczy. Te butelki w łazience… w szafce nad pralką… to nie był syrop na kaszel, jak wskazywałaby etykieta, ale zakonserwowany ślaz. A kto warzyłby eliksir wielosokowy, jeśli nie ktoś, kto nie może wyjść na zewnątrz we własnej postaci? Ktoś, kto na co dzień musi ukrywać twarz? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, na szóstym roku zdążyłeś się już zaznajomić z tym wywarem. Więc — tak — rdest ptasi był wskazówką, trochę mętną, przyznaję, ale to buty dały mi niezbity dowód. Takie pantofle mogły należeć tylko do ciebie, Malfoy — zakończyła z lekkim rozbawieniem i odstawiła pustą szklankę na stół. Lustrowała go nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Wojna sprawiła, że wydawała się twardsza niż za szkolnych czasów, kiedy to wystarczyło jedno słowo, żeby ją złamać.

Mimo ogarniających ich ciemności dostrzegł jej usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Miał wielką ochotę go zetrzeć. Tańczyła na cienkiej granicy naigrywania się z niego i w tym momencie chciał wypróbować którąś paskudną klątwę. Była tak cholernie z siebie dumna… Podnosiła mu ciśnienie tylko tonem głosu, nie — w zasadzie nie musiała się nawet odzywać, sama jej postawa doprowadzała go do szału, choć od początku jej logicznego wywodu nie zmienił swojej pozycji nawet o centymetr i tylko wpatrywał się w nią z nieporuszoną miną.

— Cóż za wyczerpująca odpowiedź. Jak za dawnych lat w Hogwarcie — wycedził i z taką werwą przechylił szklankę whisky, że niemożliwym wydawało się nieprzydzwonienie zębami w szkło.

Zerknął w stronę mebla i tych nieszczęsnych butów. Musiał oddać jej honor — rozgryzła go. Rdest, opakowania po mugolskich lekach, lakierowane, zużyte pantofle… Chyba tylko Hermiona Granger mogła być na tyle mądra, by złożyć te fakty w całość, albo na tyle naiwna i głupia, żeby w ogóle zakładać, iż to on. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Może właśnie była jednocześnie mądra i głupia. Był pewny, że przez to będzie cierpieć bardziej niż inni.

— Zrezygnowałem — przerwał panującą ciszę. Teraz była jego kolej na pogwałcenie jej słowami. — Nie walczę u boku Czarnego Pana. Nie zabijam twoich przyjaciół. Nie rozmawiałem z żadnym jego poplecznikiem od bitwy w Londynie w lipcu. Możecie wykreślić mnie ze swojej listy podejrzanych — powiedział kwaśno, obracając szklankę w dłoniach i przyglądając się jej niewyraźnej twarzy.

— Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś? — spytała łagodnie, ale w tonie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. Cokolwiek by powiedział i tak by mu nie uwierzyła.

Prychnął nieelegancko.

— Bo nie chciałem już dłużej mu służyć, Granger.

— A co z twoim ojcem? — Nie poddawała się i wierciła mu dalej dziurę w brzuchu.

— Nie żyje. Możecie odhaczyć — odparł beznamiętnie. Przez chwilę siedzieli pogrążeni w milczeniu.

— Przykro mi — mruknęła wreszcie głosem zbliżającym się do szeptu. Nerwowo zmieniła pozycję w fotelu i skrzywiła się, gdy zapomniała o draśniętej stopie.

Taksował ją krytycznym wzrokiem, próbując zrozumieć, co tutaj robiła.

— Nie lubię kłamców. A ty w tej chwili nie jesteś uczciwa. Gdzie twój gryfoński honor? — zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Była idealnym celem ataku. I jednocześnie było mu z tego powodu niemalże smutno. — Mówisz mi prosto w oczy, że jest ci przykro z powodu śmierci mojego ojca, który rzucał w ciebie czarnomagicznymi klątwami, przyczynił się do objęcia rządów Czarnego Pana i który z całą pewnością nie zawahałby się poprowadzić cię na pewną śmierć, wcześniej torturując twoich przyjaciół do utraty zmysłów. I ty śmiesz mi mówić, że jest ci przykro... Pieprzysz głupoty. — Kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i obrzydzeniem wypisanym na bladej, wychudłej twarzy. — Jeśli to wszystko, to chyba możemy się już pożegnać. Gdy przyjdziesz tu ponownie, mnie już nie będzie, więc nie wysilaj siebie i swojej zgrai rebeliantów.

Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby dostała Drętwotą.

Nie chciał o niej więcej myśleć. Wpatrywał się w ciemną noc i niewielkie wzgórze widoczne za uchylonym oknem, ale gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku majaczyła drobna, przygarbiona istota, do bólu przeciętna, ubrana w odważną, obcisłą skórę, stawiająca czoła największemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, jak wielki ciężar dźwigała codziennie na swoich barkach i z czego one musiały być wykonane, skoro jeszcze się nie załamały. Dumał, jak bardzo stabilną była konstrukcją, czy jeśli dmuchnąłby w odpowiednim miejscu, wszystko rozpadłoby się jak domek z kart.

Cichy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Kiedy tu weszłam, myślałam, że zastanę pajęczyny w szafkach, a ciebie zarośniętego, wyglądającego jak bezdomny biorący amfetaminę. — Parsknęła na jego zgorszone, lekko nierozumiejące spojrzenie. — Nie myślałam, że będziesz… Że będziesz tak wyglądał. Elegancka marynarka, czyste spodnie, wypolerowane buty… Merlinie, przecież tu nawet nie ma grama kurzu! — Rozejrzała się ze szczerym niedowierzaniem, które mieszało się z podziwem. — I to wszystko bez żadnej magii, żadnej pomocy skrzata — kontynuowała żywo.

Uniósł brwi na tę informację, ale nie przerwał jej, by dopytać, skąd wiedziała. Musiał nauczyć się radzić w tak spartańskich warunkach bez nawet grama magii.

— Wyglądasz… tak jak w Hogwarcie. Jest środek wojny, a ty jesteś tak niepasująco pedantyczny... perfekcyjny… — dokończyła z pewną melancholią.

— Nie jestem niepełnosprawny, Granger — rzucił oschle, nie bardzo pojmując jej zdziwienie.

— Nie o to mi chodziło. — Pokręciła głową prawie z desperacją. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie załamał się cały jej światopogląd i to, co zobaczył na jej twarzy, gdy wbiła w niego wzrok, wcale mu się nie spodobało. — Po prostu… nie musisz, jesteś tu sam, prawda? Jest wojna, nikt o tym nie myśli… A ty masz nawet psa! Małego wyżła weimarskiego! Przecież to jest… Och, no tak, jesteś arystokratą, to przecież nie twoja wojna…

Coś w jej tonie się zmieniło. Teraz była rozdrażniona, choć przecież nic nie zrobił.

— Dlaczego ciągle tu jesteś? — przerwał tę paplaninę, zanim zacząłby kwestionować jej emocjonalną stabilność.

Poderwała się z fotela i kiwnęła głową. Zniknął jej lekki uśmiech, zniknęło rozdrażnienie i niedowierzanie. Była... _zaalarmowana_.

— Nie przyprowadzę tu nikogo. Nie musisz się obawiać napadu, przynajmniej nie z naszej strony — zapewniła go i ruszyła do wyjścia, starając się zachować godność i nie kuśtykać. Westchnął, wziął pistolet i poszedł za nią do drzwi. Wręczył jej broń, postanawiając nie komentować zapominalstwa i odwracania się plecami do uzbrojonego… wroga.

— Odpowiedzi — powiedziała, wsuwając pistolet do kabury przy biodrze.

— Jakie odpowiedzi? Wyrażaj się bardziej precyzyjnie.

— Gdy spytałam, czy wygrałam, powiedziałeś, że to zależy od tego, co uznam za nagrodę. — Podniosła na niego ciemne oczy i spojrzała prosto w twarz. Stała dwa kroki przed nim. Po raz pierwszy widział ją dzisiaj tak dokładnie. — Odpowiedzi będą moją nagrodą. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego tak zwyczajnie, jakby wcale nie szła w ciemną noc, unikając rzucanych w nią śmiercionośnych klątw.

— Myślałem, że dobiliśmy już targu. — Uniósł jedną brew, a ona skinęła głową.

— Ale jesteś mi winien więcej. — Pokazała mu rozdarte ubranie na prawym boku, a potem spojrzała jeszcze na zakrwawiony nóż leżący na środku pomieszczenia.

Gdy odeszła, nie mógł powstrzymać zbierającego się w nim duszącego, absurdalnego śmiechu. Oczywiście, czego innego mogłaby chcieć Hermiona Granger, jeśli nie odpowiedzi?


	4. Wiara III

Pojawiła się znów cztery dni później, a on nieświadomie na nią czekał. Nie zmienił miejsca pobytu, choć było mu nie na rękę, że ktokolwiek o nim wiedział. Coś kazało mu zostać i nie miał ochoty roztrząsać tego wyboru, jakkolwiek wydawał się nielogiczny i nierozsądny.

Nie rozmawiał z nikim od kilku miesięcy. Nie mógł liczyć tych pojedynczych słów rzuconych z czystej uprzejmości do kasjerki, gdy uśmiechał się nieznajomymi ustami i odgarniał czarne włosy. Chwilami zastanawiał się, czy nawet jeśli wojna się skończy, będzie mógł wyjść do magicznego Londynu, nie ukrywając swojej tożsamości.

Miał cztery dni na dokładne rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Początkowo nie rozumiał, dlaczego Granger odłożyła na bok swoją urazę i nienawiść ciągnącą się już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, dlaczego od razu nie wydała go Zakonowi, tylko wyciągnęła rękę, proponując wymianę. Doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że stanowił dla niej — dla nich — cenne źródło informacji i dlatego zamierzała pojawić się u niego ponownie. Okazało się, że Hermiona Granger była bardziej pragmatyczna niż sentymentalna. Och, oczywiście, że mu nie ufała i miała uprzedzania nie do przeskoczenia, a odczucie to nie było jednostronne. Problem w tym, że Draco nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Podejrzewał, że jeśli przekroczyłby granicę, odnalazłaby go po raz drugi i odesłała wprost w ręce Zakonu, a wraz z wypalonym Mrocznym Znakiem i jego historią stamtąd już krótka droga do Azkabanu. _Jeśli_ wygrają wojnę.

Musiał przyznać, że radzili sobie całkiem nieźle jak na zgraję rozrzuconych po kraju rebeliantów. Może i usunął się w cień, ale nadal pozostał czujny na wiadomości płynące z magicznego świata, a te były co najmniej zaskakujące. Na początku wojny dawał im góra dwa miesiące. Z Voldemortem jako bezlitosnym taktykiem, podporządkowanym ministerstwem i przynależącymi do niego śmierciożercami na każde zawołanie? Dwa miesiące z ogromnym kredytem. Jednak minęło prawie dziesięć, a oni trzymali szyki i wcale nie oddawali mu pola. Dopiero gdy zobaczył Granger, zaczął mieć szerszy pogląd na to, jak sobie radzili. Nie mogąc używać różdżek, zdali się na mugolską broń, zapewne eliksiry, pirotechnikę i cóż… nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w ich Drużynie Pokoju było kilka mądrych osób, które miewały całkiem sensowne pomysły.

. . .

Był wczesny wieczór, gdy wślizgnęła się do jego domu bez pukania. Nie spodziewał się jej o tej porze. Ogniste promienie zachodzącego słońca kładły się na wzgórzu i wpadały przez okno do kuchni, gdzie kroił właśnie świeży chleb. Nie słyszał uchylania drzwi czy skrzypienia podłogi, ale wyćwiczone w walkach zmysły od razu wyczuły czyjąś obecność. Mały wyżeł spał pod stołem zwinięty w kulkę, zupełnie nieświadomy intruza. Malfoy wywrócił oczami i chwycił dodatkowy nóż.

Z całą pewnością nie miał do czynienia z masowym atakiem śmierciożerców czy Zakonu, ale nie był też pewny, że to tylko Granger. Nie wykluczał możliwości, że była śledzona kilka dni temu albo jej przyjaciółka wróciła sprawdzić dom jeszcze raz, choć godzina by na to nie wskazywała. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na jakikolwiek kredyt zaufania i z chwilą, gdy usłyszał szelest materiału, posłał nóż w jego kierunku. Usłyszał gwałtownie wciągane powietrze.

— Zawsze tak witasz gości?

Granger, oczywiście.

Nóż wbił się w futrynę tuż obok jej głowy, przecinając kaptur. Wraz z opadnięciem pierwszego szoku przyszła kolej na złość.

— Gdybym cię nie znała i nie spodziewała się latających ostrzy, pewnie straciłabym już oko. — Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Trzeba było zapukać do drzwi jak _normalny_ człowiek — odburknął i wrócił do swoich kanapek.

— Stanie w progu wzbudziłoby podejrzenia i byłoby niebezpieczne — wyjaśniła protekcjonalnym tonem, tak bardzo dla niej typowym. Wyciągnęła nóż z drewna i obejrzała dziurę w kapturze, ale nie zsunęła go z głowy. — Świetnie — sapnęła.

— Trzeba się było zaanonsować — warknął. Już miał jej po dziurki w nosie, choć nie minęła nawet minuta.

Granger patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby mówił co najmniej po chińsku i na wspak. Oderwała od niego wzrok dopiero, gdy zauważyła przeciągającego się psa.

— Jak się wabi? — spytała, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Enif.

Wyżeł ożywił się i wyszedł spod stołu. Dziewczyna kucnęła, żeby się z nim przywitać, a Malfoy podziękował w duchu zwierzakowi. Dobrze zrobiła mu chwila wytchnienia od jej ciągłego jazgotu. Nastawił wodę w czajniku, marząc o możności użycia różdżki i zignorowaniu Granger w jego kuchni. Zabrał się za przygotowywanie kanapek z gorgonzolą, boczkiem i rzodkiewką na kolację.

— To dlatego, że ma dobry węch?

Malfoy powoli odłożył nóż na bok i przeniósł wzrok na gościa. Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę. Może dzieliła łóżko z Lovegood w tych ich zapyziałych, rebelianckich norach...

— Enif… to po arabsku _nos_. Pomyślałam, że skoro… — zaczęła wyjaśniać z tą swoją manierą mola książkowego, nadal kucając przy _jego_ psie i głaszcząc go po karku.

— Nie myśl — uciął krótko.

Nie miał ochoty wyjaśniać jej, że Enif to gwiazda w gwiazdozbiorze Pegaza, a jako że zwierzę należało teraz do niego, uznał, że zostanie nazwane zgodnie z rodową tradycją. Poza tym — było krótkie, konkretne i wystarczająco dostojne.

Kolejne minuty spędzili w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej odgłosem krojenia warzyw i gotowania się wody. Zrobił dwie ziołowe herbaty i postawił wszystko na tacy.

— Gdy skończysz znęcać się fizycznie i psychicznie nad moim psem, zapraszam do salonu. Pojawiłaś się w porze kolacji — powiedział i nie czekając, wyszedł z kuchni.

Rozłożył talerze i kubki na niewielkim stoliku pomiędzy dwoma fotelami. Kiedy usiadła na jednym z nich, skinął jej głową.

— Częstuj się.

Usadowiony wygodnie zaczął się jej przyglądać, bezczelnie i uważnie. Dopiero teraz miał okazję widzieć ją nieco wyraźniej w świetle przytłumionych lamp.

Wyglądała zdrowo mimo zapadniętych policzków i cieni pod oczami. Stres zjadał ich wszystkich i Draco domyślał się, że choćby chciała, to nie mogła zasnąć w nocy. Spod kaptura nie wyłaniała się burza kręconych włosów, ale nie miał problemu, by je sobie doskonale wyobrazić. Tyle razy z nich kpił, że niemalże zatęsknił za ich widokiem. _Niemalże!_

Jej twarz była poważniejsza, niż pamiętał. Nie dostrzegał już nawet tych typowych dla niej oznak złości czy nienawiści. Oczywiście, irytowała się, ale bez czerwonych policzków z gniewu i iskier sypiących z oczu. Wojna wszystkich stłumiła.

Zmarszczyła nakrapiany bardzo jasnymi piegami nos, gdy nie mogła już dłużej znieść jego taksującego spojrzenia.

Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

— A więc jestem twoim małym sekretem, Granger — powiedział spokojnie, rozkoszując się wydźwiękiem wymawianych słów. — I chcesz ode mnie odpowiedzi — dodał tym samym tonem.

Merlinie, jeśli miał jutro zginąć za to w męczarniach — było warto.

— Obopólna korzyść — skwitowała, unosząc podbródek. Nie chciała dać się zawstydzić. — Nikt z nas nie będzie już więcej sprawdzał tego miejsca, więc jesteś…

— Bezpieczny? — dokończył za nią i prychnął bez cienia humoru. — Jak długo? Odpowiem na twoje pytania i stanę się bezużyteczny. Wtedy będę miał na karku Zakon, który ściga mnie za przeszłość, ORAZ rozwścieczonego Czarnego Pana, bo wyjawiłem wam jego pieprzone sekrety. Chyba upadłaś na głowę, żeby myśleć, że na to przystanę. Z dwojga złego wolę, żebyś od razu zaprowadziła mnie do celi w Azkabanie.

Nie żartował.

Granger odłożyła nadgryzioną kanapkę na talerz i wbiła w nią wzrok. Zastanawiała się nad jego słowami i rozważała sytuację, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Do końca wojny Zakon nie będzie cię ścigał, a po wojnie zaświadczę na twoją korzyść podczas procesu — oświadczyła wreszcie oficjalnym tonem.

Draco nie dał jej nawet pięciu sekund.

— Widzisz, Granger, z wiedzą jest ten problem, że gdy już ją przekażesz, nie możesz jej odebrać. A jaką ja mam pewność, że ty dotrzymasz słowa? — Uniósł brwi pytająco.

Gdyby Voldemort nie rozszerzył Namiaru, mieliby do dyspozycji Wieczystą Przysięgę. W tym przypadku zostało im słowo za słowo, a oni wzajemnie sobie nie ufali.

— Jeśli chodzi o pierwszą część, wszystkie decyzje o akcjach przechodzą w pewnym momencie przez moje ręce, więc nie ma opcji, żeby ktokolwiek bez mojej wiedzy miał cię odnaleźć czy ścigać. Jeśli chodzi o drugą część, masz moje słowo.

— Musisz dać mi coś więcej — oznajmił niezłomnie i uśmiechnął się leniwie. Miał coś, czego Granger pragnęła, i nie zamierzał tego tak łatwo oddać.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie i lekko poczerwieniała.

— A jaką ja mam pewność, że będziesz mówił prawdę? Ja mam honor, a ty ślizgońskie zadatki na zdrajcę — odparowała.

— Serio, Granger? A podobno jesteś taka mądra — rzucił, krzywiąc się na jej słowa. Westchnął i założył nogę na nogę. — Pomyśl, jeśli wcisnę wam bujdy, nadal będę miał na karku i Zakon, i Czarnego Pana. Mówiąc prawdę, przynajmniej wy nie będziecie chcieli zakopać mnie żywcem. Nie jestem idiotą i nie mam zapędów samobójczych, więc daruj sobie — syknął i spojrzał na swoją nadgryzioną kanapkę. Odechciało mu się jeść. — Nie przehandluję swojej wiedzy za słowo honoru, prędzej za informacje, które mogą się przydać w razie pewnych _uchybień_. — Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, nie zostawiając żadnych wątpliwości, jaki scenariusz brał pod uwagę.

Nie miała wyjścia i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Odstawiła talerz na stół, a zamiast niego wzięła kubek z herbatą i objęła go dłońmi tak mocno, że zbielały jej kłykcie. Wpatrywała się w niego przez długie minuty, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko. Zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się wszechobecną ciszą. Granger z kolei musiała dać mu coś, czym mógł w razie czego wyegzekwować swoją część umowy. A jednocześnie nie była w stanie zdradzić nic, co zaszkodziłoby Zakonowi.

— Zabiłam kogoś — oznajmiła cichym głosem.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Czyli jednak była idiotką; jak stąd na Marsa i z powrotem. Nic się nie zmieniła.

— Jest wojna. Ludzie giną. O to w tym chodzi — wycedził takim tonem, jakby mówił do niedorozwiniętego dziecka z pieluchą na oczach, każde słowo wyraźnie artykułując.

Granger potrząsnęła głową.

— Zastrzeliłam… swojego — sprecyzowała, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Jej postawa była zupełnie bezbarwna.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, próbując przetworzyć to, co właśnie usłyszał. Po jego krótkim, neutralnym „kontynuuj" wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła wyjaśniać:

— Miałam trening. Dzień wcześniej otrzymaliśmy nową dostawę broni i chciałam przećwiczyć strzelanie do tarczy. Gdy… Gdy już kończyłam, zobaczyłam kogoś koło wejścia. Wydawało mi się, że to śmierciożerca… Byłam _pewna_ , że to śmierciożerca… I strzeliłam. Nie miał żadnych szans. — Słowa wypadły spomiędzy jej pogryzionych warg i zawisły w kompletnej ciszy. Nie wierciła się w fotelu, nie drżała, nie trzęsła. Blada twarz wyglądała niczym wyciosana z kamienia, ale on wiedział... Nie dostała rozgrzeszenia, nie wybaczyła sobie i otoczyła to wydarzenie grubą warstwą; tak szorstką, że przy każdej myśli powodowała dodatkowe rany, które nie miały kiedy się zagoić. Tylko w ten sposób mogła codziennie rano wstawać z łóżka.

— Kto to był?

Podniosła na niego smutne, suche oczy.

— G-George Weasley — wymamrotała.

Jasne brwi zniknęły pod blond grzywką.

— Nie powinnam w ogóle brać broni do ręki tego dnia. W nocy byłam na misji, wpadliśmy w pułapkę, tę w domu Rookwooda, gdzie mieliśmy odbić więźniów… Nie powinnam, ale wzięłam. A on przyszedł do mnie, b-bo się martwił. Byliśmy parą... cztery tygodnie.

Oderwała jedną rękę od kubka i przetarła sobie twarz wykrzywioną bolesnymi wspomnieniami.

— Ja pieprzę… — wyrwało się Malfoyowi i musiał powstrzymać szczękę przed opadnięciem.

— Oficjalnie zginął na samodzielnej misji Zakonu. Bohaterska śmierć — dokończyła, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Co za ironia losu — nadgorliwość doprowadziła Granger do zabójstwa; niezamierzonego, ale dalej kwalifikowanego jako zabójstwo. W dodatku upozorowała jego śmierć i nikomu nie mogła się z tego wyspowiadać. Weasley w przypływie gniewu zamordowałby ją na miejscu, nie wspominając o roztrzaskanym sercu, Potter nigdy by jej ponownie nie zaufał, Ruda pewnie wpadłaby w depresję, bo przyjaciółka zabiła jej brata, a Zakon z kolei odsunąłby ją od wszelkich spraw i uznał za chorą umysłowo.

Ironia tym większa, że on — Draco Malfoy, nemezis z czasów szkolnych i człowiek, którym gardziła — potrafił ją zrozumieć i nie oceniać. Doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy ufać bardziej instynktom niż zmysłom, żyć pod ciągłą presją, widzieć w przyjaciołach wrogów i mierzyć się z konsekwencjami każdego czynu. Był rozliczany z każdego niepowodzenia, tak jak ona ze wszystkich przegranych akcji. Pewnie mógłby jej w jakimś stopniu pomóc (skoro już stał się powiernikiem), ale to była Hermiona Granger — prędzej by go wykastrowała, niż przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń. A on był Draco Malfoyem…

— I ty chciałaś, żebym zaufał ci na słowo honoru! — Roześmiał się.

Jego _uroczy_ gość wyglądał, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Blondyn westchnął.

— Nikt mi w to nie uwierzy — powiedział w końcu dziwnie łagodnym tonem.

Granger zmarszczyła brwi.

— Dam ci swoje wspomnienia, gdy wpadnę za kilka dni. Usatysfakcjonowany, Malfoy?

— Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. — Posłał w jej kierunku całkowicie szczery, bezwstydny uśmiech, pierwszy odkąd wkroczyła do jego domu.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi podejrzliwie.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, możesz być pewny, że nie dostaniesz pomocy od nikogo i nie zdążysz mrugnąć, a będziesz całować dementora w Azkabanie. — Wycelowała w niego wskazujący palec. Usta zacisnęła w wąską kreskę.

Przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niej spojrzenia, bynajmniej nie ze strachu.

— Zrozumiałem — powiedział bardzo wyraźnie.

Wziął kubek z zimną już herbatą. _Cholerna Granger._

— Co byś chciała wiedzieć?


	5. Wiara IV

Przychodziła do niego co kilka dni, zawsze niezapowiedzianie i często nie w porę, w środku nocy. Czasem zdarzały się tygodniowe przerwy. Przynosiła składniki na eliksiry, których mu brakowało (choć nigdy o nich nie wspomniał), a także najnowsze numery Proroka Codziennego, z których mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o obecnym życiu swoich dawnych kolegów.

On opowiadał jej głównie o śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie.

. . .

Podczas bitwy o Hogwart Złoty Chłopiec pokonał Czarnego Pana w pojedynku, a „jasna strona" świętowała. Śmierciożercy rozpierzchli się i poukrywali na terenie całej Anglii, część z nich nawet poza granicami. Nie wiedzieli, co robić. Zakon nie zdążył naprawić szkód po bitwie, a już wymierzał sprawiedliwość. Ci, którzy nie zdołali uciec, zostali bezzwłocznie, w ferworze płaczu nad zmarłymi, nad nieostygłymi jeszcze ciałami, postawieni przed Wizengamotem. Dwudziestu pięciu pojmanych. Dziesięciu skazano na Pocałunek. Piętnastu odczytano wyrok dożywocia, pięciu z nich nie miało ukończonych dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Każdy, kto był w minimalnym stopniu podejrzany o sympatyzowanie z Voldemortem, nie mógł już czuć się bezpiecznie. Ręka sprawiedliwości okazała się miażdżąca. Zakon chciał zachować pokój, nie dopuścić do utworzenia nowych formacji, do żadnych walk. Nie istniała taryfa ulgowa i śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że gdyby dali się złapać, nie byłoby już dla nich ratunku, że ich jedyna nadzieja umarła wraz ze śmiercią Czarnego Pana.

Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy poczuli palący Mroczny Znak. Tym razem nikt nie czekał, nikt nie zwlekał ze stawieniem się. Zbyt wielu rzeczy się wyrzekli i nie mogli być już wolnymi obywatelami magicznego świata. Zostało im życie i człowiek, któremu bezgranicznie się oddali. A Voldemort dał im siebie. Po tych trzydziestu dniach niepewności, grozy i ciemności wróciło ich… światło, ich nadzieja na życie.

W lipcu rozegrały się kolejne walki, trwające cztery dni, nazwane bitwą o Londyn. Zakon nie był przygotowany na zastępy zjednoczonych śmierciożerców, chcących pomścić swoich pobratymców, rodziców, synów skazanych na śmierć. Zginęło wielu ludzi. Jednak nie była to zatoczona kołem historia bitwy o Hogwart. Tym razem nie chodziło tylko o walkę pomiędzy Voldemortem a Harrym Potterem. Zaszło to już tak daleko, że przyczyna w postaci przepowiedni została odsunięta na drugi plan.

Czarny Pan przejął ministerstwo, oddał je w ręce swoich ludzi, tak samo Hogwart i najważniejsze punkty magicznego świata. Czarodzieje mieli prosty wybór: śmierć albo podporządkowanie się.

Draco Malfoy pozostał w szeregach Lorda Voldemorta do bitwy o Londyn.

. . .

— Czy on jest faktycznie… nieśmiertelny? — spytała go któregoś dnia, gdy siedziała na dywanie i z posępną miną mieszała łyżeczką w filiżance. Dźwięk odbijał się od pustych ścian i ranił uszy.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział, próbując skoncentrować się na słowach. — My też myśleliśmy, że umarł, że Potter go zabił już na dobre. A potem dostaliśmy wezwanie… Wyglądał tak samo i jego moc też była równie… dotkliwa jak wcześniej. Jednak wydawał się słabszy fizycznie. Bardzo rzadko podnosił się i chodził. Pomyślałem wtedy, że w ciągu miesiąca postarzał się o czterdzieści lat.

Podczas gdy opowiadał, wpatrywał się w krajobraz za oknem. Dopiero na koniec przeniósł stalowe oczy na dziewczynę i zobaczył, że ta patrzyła na niego nieruchomo. Nie było drażniącego dźwięku maltretowanej porcelany. Draco czuł się trochę jak zwierzątko w klatce, uważnie obserwowane, rozpracowywane słowo po słowie.

Wiedziała, do kogo przychodziła w wizyty, komu złożyła propozycję pomocy i od kogo ją otrzymywała. Ta myśl niemal sprawiała mu niezdrową radość. Nie mógł wymazać przeszłości i udawanie, że na ręku miał tatuaż z henny, a Czarnego Pana widział tylko na obrazku w książce, było uwłaczające. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, w jak okrutnym towarzystwie znajdował się w tamtym czasie i jedyną mądrą opcją była akceptacja tego faktu.

— Oczywiście nikt nigdy nie zapytał, co mu dolega — ciągnął dalej, uśmiechając się pod nosem na samą myśl, że ona, z tą swoją zgubną, gryfońską odwagą, by zapytała. — Chodziły różne pogłoski, głównie historyjki wyssane z palca, zwyczajne bajki, których…

— Jakie? — wpadła mu w zdanie.

— Merlinie… Stary Macnair mówił, że Czarny Pan nie jest w ogóle człowiekiem, ktoś twierdził, że ma, kurwa, brata bliźniaka, a ta blondyna Selwyna uważała, że jego dusza może oderwać się od ciała, podróżować i wszczepić się ponownie, gdy znajdzie odpowiednie… co jest kompletnie bez sensu. Czarny Pan nie wybrałby słabego ciała. Chyba że nie ma wyboru i musi odtwarzać własne… — Draco warknął cicho zirytowany i potrząsnął głową na to idiotyczne pytanie.

O zgrozo, Granger się uśmiechała. Zgromił ją wzrokiem.

— Nieważne. Stawiałbym na starożytną czarną magię. Nie wykluczałbym też eliksirów działających na ciało — oznajmił, chcąc już skończyć ten temat. Potarł lekko ćmiące skronie.

— Malfoy… — Granger zawahała się i dopiero po chwili podniosła na niego zaciekawione brązowe oczy. — Dlaczego mówisz na niego ciągle Czarny Pan? Przecież zdezerterowałeś, już mu nie służysz.

To było niespodziewane pytanie z jej strony. Nie dotyczyło planów pomocy Zakonowi, ale tylko i wyłącznie jego samego. Draco skrzywił się lekko na jej słowa o dezercji.

— To tylko nazwa. Może przyzwyczajenie. Jest prostsza niż to całe wasze… Jak to tam leci? Wiesz-Kto… — Machnął ręką, nie przywiązując do tego większej wagi.

— To nazwa dla jego sług, popleczników, którzy są mu podporządkowani, a on jest ich _panem_ — zaczęła z mocą dziewczyna.

Brzmiała, jakby Draco był najgorszym złoczyńcą i chciała go nawrócić. Mimo to nie przerwał jej i dał dokończyć.

— To tak samo jak ludzie mówią Sam-Wiesz-Kto albo Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Boją się samego jego imienia, jakby niemówienie miało sprawić, że będą bezpieczni. Zachowują się jak dzieci, które zakrywają oczy, bo myślą, że to, czego nie zobaczą, nie będzie istniało. I przez to boją się jeszcze bardziej, to taka spirala... Taki był zamysł Voldemorta. Ale on istnieje i powinniśmy być tego świadomi, mówić na niego po imieniu.

Draco wpatrywał się w zarys jej sylwetki. Mówiła z pasją, jakby w tej chwili była to najważniejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby nie wisiała nad nimi groza niezapowiedzianej wizyty śmierciożerców. Wydawało się przez moment, że zapomniała o tym, co katowało jej umysł dniami i nocami, i krótką chwilę przypominała dawną Hermionę Granger — pewną siebie i pełną wiary w swoje słowa.

Nieporuszony jej emocjami skierował znów wzrok za okno. W oddali rysował się pagórek. Księżyc w pełni oświetlał nieco przesuszony las. Czerwiec był w tym roku wyjątkowo ciepły, więc mimo że nastał już środek nocy, Draco siedział w białej koszuli rozpiętej przy szyi. Granger oczywiście standardowo owinięta była płaszczem z kapturem, jakby nawet wysokie temperatury nie mogły jej ogrzać.

Przez chwilę uważnie obserwował linię drzew i nasłuchiwał jakiegokolwiek odgłosu. Czuł zastygłe mięśnie w barkach, napięte i gotowe do nagłego zrywu. Jednak panowała kompletna cisza, zakłócana jedynie spokojnym oddechem jego gościa i Enifa.

Zapomniał, że imię Czarnego Pana nie było objęte Namiarem i nie ściągało śmierciożerców. Przez moment zapomniał, że on już wygrał…

Wrócił wzrokiem do dziewczyny i pochylił się nieznacznie w jej stronę, chcąc rozluźnić mięśnie w karku.

— Voldemort to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię, to właśnie ono miało wzbudzać szacunek i pokazać, że jest wyjątkowy, więc zgodnie ze swoją teorią powinnaś zacząć zwracać się do niego per Tom — powiedział, nie szczędząc sobie kpiny w głosie. — To tylko nazwa, Granger. Jeśli zacznę na mojego psa mówić Merlin, nic to nie zmieni, nie zacznie nagle wyczarowywać ptaszków łapą ani nie będzie lepszym czarodziejem ode mnie. Nie będzie, dopóki w to nie uwierzę… To tylko słowa, którym każdy z nas nadaje własne znaczenie. Dumbledore mógł mówić, że miłość jest największą mocą na świecie, ale część nigdy w to nie uwierzyła, bo tego nie doświadczyła, a jeszcze inni uważali ją za największą słabość. To my nadajemy znaczenie słowom.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego ze skupieniem, analizując to, co powiedział. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Mógł wyobrazić sobie trybiki w jej mózgu próbujące znaleźć dalsze argumenty. Potem jednak zmarszczyła brwi, a jej ręka drgnęła do pistoletu przywieszonego u boku.

 _Co jest, do cholery?_

Malfoy zamarł i patrzył na nią w osłupieniu. Kto wie, może coś jej trzasnęło w tym przeciążonym łbie i zechciała posłać go do piachu tak jak swojego nieszczęsnego kochanka? W głowie pojawił mu się nawet obraz absurdalnego tytułu nowego wydania Proroka: _Hermiona Granger — femme fatale. Draco Malfoy — kolejna ofiara._

— Śledziłeś nas! PODSŁUCHIWAŁEŚ! — wydusiła z siebie z oburzeniem.

— Że co? Co ty znowu pieprzysz, Granger? — Otworzył szerzej oczy. Nie rozumiał, czemu podniosła alarm i zaczęła podejrzewać go o spisek. Na szybko zaczął analizować swoje słowa. Nie miał zamiaru zostać zamordowany przez jakieś idiotyczne poczucie zdrady wariatki z problemami psychicznymi, która najpierw robiła, a potem myślała.

— Skąd… Skąd wiesz o prawdziwym imieniu Voldemorta? Nikt o tym nie wie! Harry się dowiedział od… — urwała i potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. — Skąd to wiesz, Malfoy? — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Brakowało jej tylko różdżki, którą w niego mierzyła na szkolnych korytarzach.

Draco uniósł brwi, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy bardziej odpowiednie byłoby tu niedowierzanie czy ulga. Posłał jej spokojny uśmiech, choć gdzieś na granicy świadomości planował już, jak ją znokautować w razie czego. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł szalony błysk w jej oczach, ale miał nadzieję, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia podsunęła ten obraz. Nie chciał skończyć tak żałośnie jak Weasley. A nawet bardziej żałośnie, bo w jego przypadku nie mogło być mowy o „bohaterskiej śmierci na misji".

— Granger… Weź się w garść — powiedział mocnym, opanowanym głosem. — Gdyby interesowała mnie twoja opinia, poczułbym się dogłębnie urażony. Tak mało mnie cenisz? Nie mam wybrakowanych komórek w mózgu i potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch. Być może za długo przebywasz w towarzystwie tego rudego… Nie wszyscy są tak upośledzeni. Potrafię poszukać i dowiedzieć się tego, co mnie interesuje, mam też oczy i rozwiniętą zdolność myślenia. I nie, nie potrzebuję do tego świętego Pottera. — Skrzywił się.

Może jednak odrobinę uwierało go jej nieufne spojrzenie. W końcu nie po to przesiadywał z nią po nocach i odpowiadał godzinami na pytania, żeby po jednym zdaniu wyciągała broń w jego kierunku.

Wywrócił oczami poirytowany.

— A teraz rozluźnij się, bo mam wrażenie, że zaraz pękną ci wszystkie żyły i ubroczysz mi dywan krwią. Chcesz coś zjeść, napić się?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wsunęła ręce pod kaptur, obejmując szyję. Miał wrażenie, że faktycznie próbowała zastosować się do jego słów. Wyglądała, jakby skupiała się tylko na samym oddychaniu.

Draco podniósł się i poszedł do kuchni po herbatę. Gdy wracał, usłyszał jej wyraźny głos, teraz już spokojniejszy.

— Wiesz, Malfoy, tydzień temu wymsknęło ci się coś o „całkiem sensownej taktyce wojennej Zakonu", prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się do niego tryumfalnie. — Jednym z głównych strategów jest Ron.

Draco uniósł brew, spoglądając na Granger powątpiewająco, choć nie zaprzeczył swoim słowom.

— W takim razie pilnuj go, żeby przypadkiem nie zabił się we własnym łóżku. Albo nie umarł w wyniku udławienia się kurczakiem na ostro — dodał, wywracając oczami, i z filiżanką w ręku usiadł ponownie, by odpowiedzieć na kolejne pytania.


	6. Wiara V

Musiało minąć osiem tygodni, zanim Hermiona Granger otrzymała całkowicie szczery uśmiech, dosięgający stalowych oczu i skierowany bezpośrednio do niej; i kolejne dwa tygodnie, żeby potrafiła to docenić. W Appledore zaczęli pojawiać się śmierciożercy i Malfoy przestał być rozmowny. Zwykle zbywał ją pojedynczymi, kąśliwymi słówkami, ciągle czujny na najmniejszy szelest. Zapewne obawiał się, że ściągnęła na niego kłopoty, a może nawet samą śmierć.

W tym czasie dziesięciu tygodni Hermiona zaczęła powoli dogadywać się z blondynem i próbowała zrozumieć świat widziany jego oczami. Oczywiście, często wybuchały kłótnie i zażarte dyskusje, gdy nie zgadzali się ze sobą, a ona wychodziła, trzaskając drzwiami. Kilka razy usłyszała też najgorszą obelgę, która przypominała o sobie z każdym spojrzeniem dziewczyny na przedramię — _szlama_. Nawet rozmowa o imieniu Voldemorta, o nadawaniu słowom znaczeń nie pomagała jej tego zrozumieć, i Hermiona zaciskała usta w wąską kreskę, próbując mu uwierzyć, że to _tylko_ przekleństwo.

Uczyła się dostrzegać subtelne różnice pomiędzy Malfoyem zapamiętanym ze szkolnych lat i tym, który mieszkał samotnie na obrzeżach miasta i miał półrocznego wyżła. Nadal był arogancki i kpiący, co doprowadzało ją do szewskiej pasji, jednak odkryła też jego chorobliwą wręcz skrytość. Myślała wcześniej, że był bezuczuciowy… Teraz uznałaby to za dopracowane do perfekcji opanowanie. Nie, on sam się nie zmienił. Siedział dostojnie w fotelu, ubrany w dobrej jakości szaty, spryskany wodą kolońską. Jasne włosy opadały na wysokie czoło. Sprawiał wrażenie najważniejszej osoby w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów pomimo smutnego, ciemnego domu, do którego zaglądała tylko ona i kilka komarów latem.

Polubiła rozmowy z nim, niewymuszone dyskusje, w których ścierały się i zgrzytały dwa światy. Po pewnym czasie z niepokojem zauważyła, że zaczynała wyczekiwać dni, w które mogłaby go odwiedzić. Zapominała wtedy, że nigdzie nie była bezpieczna, na stole w kwaterze czekały na nią raporty, a następnego dnia misje, z których nie miała pewności, że wróci. Doceniała jego szczerość i chyba to była najbardziej pewna kwestia w postaci Dracona Malfoya — zawsze mówił jej nawet najbardziej bolesną prawdę. Nie mogła uznać go za uczciwego, nie — z pewnością nie był uczciwy, ale był na tyle szczery, by nigdy jej nie okłamać.

Zgodnie z umową odpowiadał jej na pytania. Zgromadziła bardzo wiele informacji dotyczących czarnej magii, ksiąg, które trzymali w Malfoy Manor, a które Voldemort szczególnie sobie upodobał. Znała też dokładnie większość manewrów i zasadzek, z których śmierciożercy korzystali, by ich złapać. Poznała wreszcie nieznane dotąd zaklęcie unieruchamiające wszystkie osoby w promieniu trzech metrów, powodujące odcięcie dopływu krwi do kończyn. Malfoy rozrysował jej nawet plan własnego domu, wyszczególniając zaklęcia ochronne, klątwy, ukryte przejścia i zaułki. Opowiadał o torturach z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby on sam patrzył na to cały czas z góry i nigdy wcześniej nie uczestniczył w tych zdarzeniach. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie był całkowicie obojętny, nikt nie mógł być. Dostawała informacje, o które poprosiła, a których potrafił jej udzielić. To wszystko w nieopisany sposób przysłużyło się Zakonowi. Harry nie wydeptywał tak często dziur w podłodze od ciągłego chodzenia w tę i z powrotem i przestał miętosić swoje sfatygowane okulary.

. . .

Ich obecna baza umiejscowiona była w Teddington i jak dotąd sprawowała swoją funkcję doskonale. Dwanaście minut od parku, zielonych, rozległych terenów i rzeki, tuż koło torów kolejowych. Spokojną okolicę zamieszkiwali głównie mugole, a śmierciożercy przeczesali ten teren tuż przed zmianą punktu Zakonu, więc na pewien czas wykluczyli go ze swoich podejrzeń. Nie mieszkali w żadnych piwnicach czy rozwalających się ruderach. Dom należał do człowieka średniozamożnego, który został rozszarpany przed stado wilkołaków niedługo po bitwach w Londynie. Zakon Feniksa nie mógł użyć czarów, by optycznie powiększyć pomieszczenia, ani też nałożyć zaklęć ochronnych, o ironio, ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Magia pozostawiała po sobie ślady i wprawny czarodziej mógłby je wyczuć.

Dom w Teddington zamieszkiwało około trzydzieści sześć osób, choć bardzo rzadko wszyscy byli obecni w tym samym czasie. Częste rotacje powodowały, że ludzie mijali się na korytarzach, klepali po ramionach, a potem znikali i długie dni nikt ich nie widział. Nigdy nie było pewności, że oficjalne trzydzieści sześć jest stanem faktycznym.

Każdego mieszkańca przydzielono do konkretnego zadania, by utrzymać względny porządek i zapobiec niesnaskom, które łatwo wybuchały na tak małej przestrzeni.

W bazie nie mieszkali tylko uczniowie Hogwartu, choć stanowili jej znaczną część. Główną dowodzącą była Minerwa McGonagall. Starość co prawda jej nie oszczędzała, jednak nauczycielka transmutacji brała równie czynny udział w walkach i poszukiwaniach, co ciągle zwinny i gibki Kingsley. Jedynie Charlie Weasley nigdy nie opuszczał kwatery. Podczas jednej misji dostał paskudną, czarnomagiczną klątwą, która odebrała mu siłę fizyczną i powoli zatruwała ciało, paląc je od wewnątrz. Eliksiry zapobiegające rozszerzaniu się skutków, które pani Pomfrey przesyłała im z innej bazy, przestawały wystarczać. Jego zduszone poduszką wrzaski odbijały się echem w ich głowach.

Hermiona zajmowała pokój wraz z Ginny, Luną, Cho i Katie. Żadna z nich nie narzekała na warunki, ale w lepsze dni marzyły o własnym łóżku, świętym spokoju i ciszy nieprzerywanej przez krzyki czy płacz z pokoju obok. Większość członków Zakonu po nocnych eskapadach przeciwko śmierciożercom nie była już w stanie nawet pomyśleć o wygodzie. Wystarczał zwyczajny materac, na którym mogli się położyć i przespać całą wojnę. Zdarzało się, że ludzie mylili pokoje i nie zdążywszy nawet wypowiedzieć jednego słowa, obejmowali drugą osobę i zasypiali. Wszyscy przywykli.

. . .

Siedziała teraz sama w pokoju z trzema łóżkami i kilkoma materacami na drewnianej podłodze, ubrana ciągle w skórzane spodnie i obcisłą, zakrywającą ręce i szyję bluzkę. Czarna peleryna wisiała na haczyku pośród innych okryć i toreb dziewcząt. Nadal wolała luźne swetry i spodnie, ale z pełną świadomością musiała przyznać, że ten ciemny ubiór był wygodny i funkcjonalny, a w razie nagłego ataku mógł uratować jej życie. W kieszeniach bowiem znajdowały się, oprócz kilku ukrytych noży, także magicznie umocnione cienkie linki czy torebka Proszku Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Tej jednak nocy nigdzie się nie wybierała. Została zwołana narada, do której zostało jeszcze kilka godzin.

Nie miała pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Zatapiając się w myślach, zaczęła liczyć, ile to już czasu trwała w kompletnym zawieszeniu, z jedną nogą w przepaści, nadludzkim wysiłkiem starając się nie spaść w otchłań. Ile jeszcze dni miała spędzić dławiona paniką, że tym razem się nie uda i nie wyjdą z tego cało? Czasami pragnęła spalić wszystkie raporty samym spojrzeniem i uciec gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nigdy by jej nie znalazł. I czuła się wtedy jak najpodlejsza istota świata za takie myśli, niezasługująca na kolejny oddech; oddech, który odebrano Stanleyowi, Seamusowi, Tonks, George'owi… Chciałaby chociaż przez chwilę skrajnie egoistycznie _nie istnieć_.

Którą złą ścieżką poszła, że znalazła się w tym martwym punkcie? Trwała, owszem, dla Harry'ego, dla Rona, Ginny, nawet dla McGonagall i nieżyjącego już Dumbledore'a. Trwała dla nich, codziennie wstawała i dawała z siebie wszystko, co mogła, zapewniając najwyższe bezpieczeństwo i efektywność akcji, by mieli szansę w tym nierównym starciu ze złem. I to było dobre uczucie, budujące, krzepiące styraną duszę. Jednak nikt jej tutaj nie trzymał… Miała wrażenie, że nie istniał ktoś, dla kogo by po prostu _była_ — poza wojną.

Harry większość wolnych chwil przesiadywał z Ginny. Nie, Hermionie nie było z tego powodu smutno. Wydawali się wtedy tak po ludzku szczęśliwi. Ron, odkąd uwierzył w siebie i swoją zdolność planowania, nie grywał już non stop w gargulki. Teraz bardziej zajmował się wydobywaniem gardłowych dźwięków z Hanny Abbott. Cho coraz częściej wymykała się z Luną do pralni, a Lavender opiekowała Charliem i wspominała o chęci posiadania małego dziecka. Zapominała tylko, że trwała okrutna wojna i czarodzieje oraz mugole ginęli, że ich ostatnim widokiem był zielony kolor nadziei…

A George nie przytulał jej od dziesięciu miesięcy…

Nie starczały już nieskończone ilości książek. Nie potrafiła oddzielić niechcianych myśli, rzucić się w wir wydarzeń z mugolskiej przygodówki. Tkwiła na granicy paniki, że w raporcie przeoczyła ważną informację, że jej nieuwaga pośle kogoś w pułapkę i godziny jego tortur będą jej winą.

Hermiona zacisnęła powieki, próbując oczyścić umysł, przestać myśleć. Czasami chciała zapomnieć oddychać.

. . .

 _Zachodzące lipcowe słońce wpadało przez śnieżnobiałe firanki. Enif mruczał cicho, gdy drapała go po karku, kucając na podłodze. Głęboko wdychała zapach ziołowej herbaty. Nigdy nie zapytała Malfoya, z jakiej rośliny był napar, ale działał na nią kojąco, a gdy wracała do domu… do bazy, lepiej się jej spało._

 _— Macie coś dzisiaj zaplanowane — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, wyrywając ją tym samym z zadumy. Nie wiedziała, z czego to wywnioskował, ale miał rację. Zbyt często ją miał._

 _— Powinnam wracać — wymamrotała, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jeszcze chwila spokoju, jeszcze pięć sekund…_

 _— Co ty ukrywasz, Granger? — Malfoy przechylił głowę na bok i z analityczną dokładnością przyglądał się jej twarzy._

 _Spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem._

 _— Ogoliłaś się na łyso, że ciągle pocisz się w tym kapturze? Nie uwierzę, że to ze względów bezpieczeństwa — dodał, wywracając oczami._

 _Hermiona zrobiła niewyraźną minę i odstawiła kubek na podłogę. Nie czuła się źle z myślą, że miałaby ściągnąć nakrycie głowy przed Draconem Malfoyem. Właściwie zdążyła go już na tyle poznać, że mu ufała, przynajmniej w tej kwestii._

 _— Nie, nie ogoliłam się. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i ściągnęła kaptur. — Ale je obcięłam._

 _Nie miała już kręconej, puszącej się czupryny za łopatki. Teraz jej włosy sięgały zaledwie do brody, delikatnie falując. Zakładała je za uszy, odsłaniając twarz. Nieco niepewnym gestem przeciągnęła palcami po krótkiej, skośnej grzywce._

 _Tym razem to on patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem._

 _Przekręciła więc głowę w bok. Od ucha, zahaczając o podstawę szczęki, przez szyję biegły trzy szramy i ginęły pod ubraniem. Skóra była poharatana, nierówna i miała brązowawy odcień._

 _Nie musiała widzieć twarzy Malfoya, żeby wiedzieć, że nie malowała się na niej litość czy współczucie. Nie wytrzymałaby ponownie tych spojrzeń, miała dość pocieszających słów ludzi w kwaterze, gdy wróciła z tej pamiętnej akcji. Gdy obróciła się ponownie w stronę chłopaka, nie dostrzegła też wyrazu obrzydzenia, a jedynie lekkie zmarszczenie brwi._

 _— Greyback? — zapytał tylko, a ona kiwnęła głową._

 _— Greyback._

 _— Co z nim?_

 _— Oliver Wood poderżnął mu gardło. — Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie._

 _Do tej pory pamiętała, jak krew z przeciętej tętnicy zalewała jej twarz, a ona leżała, nie mogąc się ruszyć pod przygniatającym cielskiem wilkołaka. Choć nawet jeśliby mogła, nie byłaby w stanie. Szok i przerażenie sparaliżowały całe jej ciało na dobre kilka minut. Gdyby Oliver nie zaniósł jej w bezpieczne miejsce i nie został przy niej, pewnie byłaby już imieniem i nazwiskiem wyrytym dłutem na kamiennej płycie. Prawie poczuła tamten metaliczny smak w ustach i zebrało jej się na mdłości._

 _— A co z tobą?_

 _Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że nie pytał o to, czy została ugryziona. A może tylko chciała dostrzec w tym coś więcej?_

 _— Poza tym, że spartaczył mi prawy profil... — posłała mu słaby uśmiech, chcąc choć trochę rozładować atmosferę — w porządku. Nie wyję do księżyca i nie zajadam się surowym mięsem._

 _Malfoy parsknął cichym śmiechem. Mimo to mogła się założyć, że dopowiedział sobie całą resztę, której mu nie zdradziła._

 _— Nie wierzę, że pozbyłaś się tych nieokiełzanych… — zatoczył ręką bliżej nieokreślony okrąg wokół jej głowy — kłaków. Drastyczne posunięcie. — Uniósł brwi, przyglądając się ciekawie, jakby musiał nauczyć się jej od nowa. Albo szukał innej rzeczy, do której mógłby się przyczepić._

 _Hermiona potrząsnęła głową ze śmiechem._

 _— Są wygodniejsze. Teraz. — Wzruszyła ramionami, zakładając włosy za uszy. — Pewnie po wojnie zacznę znów zapuszczać — dodała, odczuwając pewien dyskomfort z powodu nieproszonych myśli. Rozpuszczone włosy byłyby lepsze, zasłoniłyby szramy. Krótkie zbyt bardzo odsłaniały twarz._

 _— Te są w porządku. Nie zakrywają widoku... — zawiesił głos, a ona uniosła brew — za oknem — dokończył ze złośliwą przyjemnością._

 _Roześmiała się całkiem naturalnie, choć zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak brzmiał ten dźwięk. I po raz pierwszy dostrzegła też srebrne iskry w jego oczach. Enif podniósł łeb i rozejrzał się ciekawie. Może on też po raz pierwszy to słyszał i widział?_

 _— Skoro już jesteśmy w temacie... Co ci się stało w usta, Granger? Ktoś ci je polał kwasem? Wyglądają jak przeżarte do żywego mięsa. — Chłopak skrzywił się z idealnie wyważonym obrzydzeniem. — Uwierz mi, można mieć koszmary._

 _Hermiona drgnęła zaskoczona. Podniosła dłoń do szorstkich, obolałych warg. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że to jej tik nerwowy, gdy nie mogła sobie poradzić z rzeczywistością? Że je zagryzała, obrywała skórki, bo zapominała, że to w ogóle bolało? A może właśnie, że ten ból był bardziej znośny niż…_

 _Och, on doskonale wszystko wiedział._

 _— Dupek z ciebie, Malfoy — fuknęła tylko i zerknęła na zegarek. Westchnęła ciężko, podnosząc się._

 _— Myślę, że powinnaś im powiedzieć._

 _Zatrzymała się._

 _— O czym mówisz?_

 _— Myślę, że powinnaś powiedzieć swoim… przyjaciołom._

 _Hermiona uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego. To było… ciekawe. Tak, i jak najbardziej niespodziewane. O ile zwykle nie znosiła, gdy ktokolwiek mówił jej, co powinna, a czego nie, to teraz czuła się zaintrygowana._

 _— O czym niby miałabym im powiedzieć?_

 _— O mnie, Granger. — Wywrócił oczami niecierpliwie. Przesunął czubkiem języka po zębach. — Uwielbiam być twoim sekretem, serio, prawie mnie to podnieca, ale szczerze uważam, że powinnaś im powiedzieć. — Wpatrywał się w nią uparcie, nie pozwalając odwrócić wzroku._

 _— Dlaczego?_

 _— Merlinie, Granger, czasami mam wrażenie, że Weasley jest tak głodny, że wyjada ci mózg. To ty zawsze byłaś od odpowiedzi, a ostatnio ciągle zadajesz pytania. — Skrzywił się, oparł łokcie na podłokietnikach i zetknął końce palców ze sobą. — Jeśli faktycznie są twoimi przyjaciółmi, powinni wiedzieć wszystko, szczególnie teraz, gdy jesteście w stanie wojny. Dlaczego nie powiesz im, że mnie widujesz i wyciągasz informacje, które ratują im tyłki?_

 _— Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł, Malfoy…_

 _— Nie ufasz im?_

 _Hermiona wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jej mózg rejestrował tylko stalowy kolor. Och, co to za pytanie! Oczywiście, że im ufała, ale Malfoy zawsze był drażliwym tematem wśród Gryfonów._

 _— Wiem, że im ufasz, Granger. I wiem też, że kompletnie nie ufasz mi, całkiem zrozumiałe, ale uwierz: powinnaś im powiedzieć. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Takie sekrety prędzej czy później wychodzą na jaw, a wtedy wywołują więcej szkód, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić._

 _. . ._

— Hermiona?

Dźwięczny, wysoki głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła stojącą w wejściu rudą dziewczynę.

— Hej, Ginny. Dużo na głowie. — Brunetka machnęła ręką, zataczając krąg, nieco zawstydzona. — Mówiłaś coś?

— Jak zawsze — zaśmiała się i z wrodzoną lekkością rzuciła się na materac. Lśniące włosy otoczyły jej głowę aureolą. — Powinnaś choć na trochę zapomnieć o tych wszystkich organizacyjnych sprawach, nikomu by to nie służyło, a ty wykraczasz już poza wszelkie normy! Teraz też… Siedzisz sama w pokoju i opracowujesz kolejny atak, a Dean na dole wymyślił grę, przynajmniej tak uważa, bo ktoś powiedział, że to mugolski po…

— Ginny — przerwała jej Hermiona.

Ruda wyglądała na rozpromienioną i ewidentnie podekscytowaną, a ciągłym gadaniem próbowała to zatuszować.

— No, mów, co się stało. — Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

Weasley obróciła głowę w jej stronę, przygryzając wargę.

— Uzgodniliśmy z Harrym, że weźmiemy ślub. Teraz. To znaczy gdy mój tata wróci z Alaski, czyli za jakieś… cztery miesiące! — wypaliła wreszcie.

Hermiona zapomniała zamknąć usta. Jasne, zdawała sobie sprawę, że tych dwoje się kochało i wspierało nawzajem nawet w najgorszych chwilach, ale nie spodziewała się wyprawiania ślubu w środku akcji wojennych. Nikt przecież nie łudził się, że mogliby to wygrać do tego czasu. Jednak i tak na jej twarzy wykwitł szczery uśmiech. _Mimo wszystko._

— To wspaniale, Gin! Gratulacje! — Zsunęła się na materac i uścisnęła przyjaciółkę. — Jejku, to tak szybko, trzeba ściągnąć tutaj…

— O nie, nie, nie — wpadła jej w słowo uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. — Ty nic już nie planujesz! Buzia na kłódkę. Kładź się i odpocznij. Może uda ci się przespać jeszcze przed naradą. Ja odwiedzę teraz Angelinę i wpadnę do Charliego — rzuciła śpiewnie. Podniosła się i delikatnie popchnęła Hermionę na łóżko. Rzuciła jej jeszcze koc.

— Ginny? — spytała brunetka, niespodziewanie czując się trochę niepewnie. — Mogłabym pożyczyć od ciebie ten balsam do ust?

— Jasne! Stoi na półce po lewej. — Dziewczyna wskazała ręką, a potem spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę uważniej. — Wiesz, to dobre posunięcie. Twoje usta wyglądają dość… okropnie. A właściwie to ich nie ma. — Ginny mrugnęła do niej, a potem wzruszyła ramionami przepraszająco.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Naprawdę było aż tak źle?

— Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?

— Och, po prostu mnie to nie przeszkadzało — odpowiedziała, pomachała jej i uciekła dzielić się wesołą nowiną z innymi domownikami.

. . .

Przy stole w jadalni siedziało dwadzieścia jeden osób. Były takie z nachmurzonymi minami, skwaszonymi, zrezygnowanymi, były poobijane, popijające eliksiry uśmierzające ból, ale także uśmiechnięte i pełne nadziei. Hermiona, wciśnięta pomiędzy Olivera a Harry'ego, w skupieniu słuchała każdego słowa, a przez dwie i pół godziny padło ich naprawdę wiele. Omawiali bieżące sprawy, skutki i konsekwencje wcześniej podjętych działań (szczególnie poruszającą stratę Seamusa, który ratując nieobecną teraz Lunę, sam spadł z klifu), jednak głównie skupili się na rokowaniach. Brakowało im szpiegów, w związku z czym bardziej przydałaby się im wróżbitka, bo większość planów bazowała na intuicji członków Zakonu.

Hermiona podrzucała pomysły i plany, opierając się na tym, czego dowiedziała się od Malfoya. Dodatkowo samodzielnie starała się szukać wytłumaczenia na ożywienie Voldemorta po miesiącu (musiało jakieś istnieć). Nie chciała wtajemniczać w swoje sprawy wszystkich obecnych, było to zbyt wielkie ryzyko do podjęcia. W razie jakiejkolwiek porażki, złapania przez śmierciożerców, ucierpiałaby osoba, która nie chciała brać udziału w tej wojnie. Dlatego po zakończonej naradzie udała się na rozmowę w cztery oczy z Minerwą. Starsza kobieta nie była zachwycona pomysłem, ale słowa ulubionej podopiecznej wyraźnie ją uspokoiły i dała jej zielone światło, by dowiedzieć się więcej. Hermiona przekazała jej też plany Malfoy Manor i na razie jeszcze niejasne podejrzenia odnośnie czarnomagicznych klątw.

Dochodziła druga w nocy, gdy wreszcie udało jej się usiąść wśród najbliższych przyjaciół w małym pokoju zapełnionym wygodnymi pufami. Harry wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zdołowany niż przed spotkaniem i zaalarmowany poważnym wyrazem twarzy brunetki. Ron nawet nie próbował opanować ziewania, a Ginny wyglądała na zaciekawioną.

Hermiona widziała oczami wyobraźni, jak bardzo ich stan zmieni się, gdy powie im o Malfoyu. Tak, zamierzała to zrobić. Nie chciała czuć nawet cienia niepokoju, że zdradzała swoich przyjaciół, nie mówiąc im o tak istotnej sprawie. Splotła dłonie razem i zacisnęła je mocno. Popatrzyła po twarzach najbliższych jej osób.

— Pamiętacie, jak uwarzyłam eliksir na czarnomagiczną klątwę, którą oberwała Cho? Nikt nie wiedział, co to było, a potem po dwóch dniach podałam jej fiolkę z niebieskim płynem i w nocy tego samego dnia była już na kolejnej akcji… Powiedziałam wtedy, że znalazłam to w księdze. Cóż, to nie była prawda.

Zdecydowanie przykuła ich uwagę, choć żadne z nich jeszcze się nie odezwało.

— Albo gdy zdałam się na intuicję — ciągnęła dalej — i znalazłam norę Selwyna? Zaproponowałam nowy plan wejścia i udało nam się odbić te biedne, więzione dziewczyny… — Oblizała wargi nerwowo. — To też nie była do końca prawda.

— Chyba nie rozumiem — wymamrotał Ron półprzytomnie. Harry miał zmarszczone brwi.

Wzięła głębszy wdech.

— Malfoy mi powiedział... Draco Malfoy.

Tak jak się spodziewała, zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Nawet krzyki Charliego dwa piętra wyżej ucichły.

— Możesz powtórzyć?

— Odnalazłam Malfoya. — Głos Hermiony z każdym słowem stawał się pewniejszy. — To on wiedział, co to było za zaklęcie, i znał antidotum. Gdyby nie to… — Pokręciła gwałtownie głową. — A jeśli chodzi o Selwyna. Też informacja od niego, wraz z sugestią, jak najlepiej niepostrzeżenie dostać się do środka.

— Hermiono… — zaczął Harry.

— Że niby co? Że Malfoy nam POMAGA? O czym ona mówi?

Ron podniósł się z pufy i przysunął bliżej.

— Tak, Ron, pomógł nam i to nie raz — potwierdziła kwaśno, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak celowo stanął tak, że zasłonił jej widok na Ginny.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, licząc na głos rozsądku przynajmniej z jego strony.

— Co on z tego ma? I czemu się ukrywa?

Na bladej twarzy Wybrańca wymalowane było skonsternowanie, choć nadal emanował swoistym spokojem.

— Zawarłam z nim… układ.

Trzy pary oczu wbiły w nią niedowierzające spojrzenie. Ginny wychyliła zza brata. Kolejna długa cisza. Może przez moment nie dowierzali, czy przed nimi na pewno siedziała Hermiona Granger — mądra, inteligentna i nienawidząca pewnego blond osobnika.

— Niech mnie kule biją… — wyszeptał blady Weasley. — Ona oszalała. Mówiłem wam, że ona kiedyś oszaleje. A teraz kompletnie... Kompletnie JEJ ODBIŁO!

— RON! — Ginny uderzyła go w ramię oburzona. Miała niepewną minę, ale jej uniesione brwi świadczyły bardziej o zaintrygowaniu niż potępieniu.

— Jasny gwint! Hermiona i Malfoy, i jakiś układ? No to się przecież kupy nie trzyma, Ginny. To jakiś… Jakiś absurd.

— Ron! Lojalnie ostrzegam, że jeśli zaraz nie zamilkniesz, to osobiście wykopię cię z tego pokoju!

Hermiona spoglądała na przekrzykujące się rodzeństwo i próbowała powstrzymać ogarniającą ją rozpacz. Znała temperament Rona, przez te kilka lat zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do jego wybuchów. Teraz jednak była zwyczajnie zmęczona samym faktem, że musiała im to wszystko tłumaczyć.

— Co chciał w zamian? — zapytał Harry poważnie, ignorując dwójkę rudzielców.

Dziewczyna wbiła spojrzenie w jego zielone, szeroko otwarte oczy.

— Zeznanie na jego korzyść po wojnie — odpowiedziała bez wahania. Nie czuła już usilnie zaciskanych palców dłoni.

— Co?! — Ron odwrócił się w jej stronę. — Pf! Raczej osobiście na rękach zaniosę go do Azkabanu, niż powiem jedno pozytywne słowo! — Tak zamaszyście machnął ręką, że uderzył się przypadkowo w nos.

Rozbolała ją już głowa od jego donośnego głosu. Dlaczego nie mógł choć na chwilę odłożyć na bok uprzedzeń i w spokoju jej wysłuchać? Czy prosiła o tak wiele?

— JA to zrobię — poprawiła go, próbując powstrzymać grymas zirytowania. Oderwała wzrok od jego skrzywionej twarzy.

I wtedy przypomniała sobie, że ona też jakiś czas temu miała problem z uprzedzeniami i któregoś razu wykrzyczała Malfoyowi wszystkie zbrodnie prosto w twarz, nie dając mu nawet dojść do słowa. Jak mogła winić Rona, skoro zdarzało się, że sama nie była obiektywna i zakładała najgorsze?

— Hermiono, nie sądzę, aby spotkania z nim, układy, generalnie to wszystko było dobrym pomysłem — odezwał się Harry. Czy nie podobne słowa mówiła wcześniej blondynowi? — Pomógł nam, skoro tak mówisz, w porządku, ale może lepiej będzie, jak już się z nim nie zobaczysz. To podejrzane, że Malfoy działa na korzyść Zakonu, może planuje coś… i stanie ci się coś złego — powiedział spokojnie, ostrożnie dobierając łagodne słowa, choć jego ton był wyraźnie zaalarmowany.

Wiedziała, że będą się martwić. Podejrzewała, że Harry będzie chciał odwieść ją od tego pomysłu. Liczyła jednak na odrobinę zaufania… Zamiast tego przez najlepszego przyjaciela, dla którego poszłaby prosto w ogień, została potraktowana tak, jakby była małym dzieckiem, które nie wiedziało, co robiło.

Zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła na moment oczy. Kolejna walka, kolejna potyczka w tej okrutnej rzeczywistości, kolejna wyniszczająca bitwa, tylko tym razem o zaufanie przyjaciół. Ona im ufała, nawet Malfoy to wiedział…

— Pewnie! Poradzimy sobie bez jego czarnomagicznych informacji i śmierciożerskich znajomości — burknął Ron, lekko zaczerwieniony na twarzy. Masował się po nosie. Nadal spoglądał na Hermionę, jakby nagle zrobiła się zielona.

— Obawiam się, że sobie nie poradzimy, Ron. — Siłą zmusiła się do otworzenia ust na tyle, żeby wypowiedzieć te kilka słów.

Nie mieli pojęcia, jak trudna była walka o przetrwanie w zimowych miesiącach bez żadnej pomocy. Nie mieli pojęcia, bo zajmowali się czymś innym…

— Przecież mówiłaś, że sobie radzimy. Nie potrzebowaliśmy tego tlenionego dupka, żeby ocalić czarny rynek przed bandą Yaxleya w grudniu ani wtedy, gdy…

Hermiona podniosła się i stanęła naprzeciw niego. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie przyciskała do bioder. Podniosła głowę, że spojrzeć mu w twarz roziskrzonymi oczami. Tak bardzo nie chciała tego mówić… Jednak to, co niepowiedziane, nadal tkwiło gdzieś w zawieszeniu, nie ginęło, wręcz przeciwnie — zawsze o sobie przypominało. Może właśnie to był odpowiedni czas, żeby poznali całą prawdę? A nie tylko tę dla nich najważniejszą…

To już nie była walka o zaufanie Rona czy Harry'ego, ale bitwa z samą sobą o wypowiedzenie słów, które nawiedzały ją w koszmarach, zmierzenie się z prawdą, że ich los od zawsze wisiał na włosku.

— We wrześniu Gringott odciął nam dostęp do kont, nawet za poręczeniem osób trzecich. Byliśmy spłukani. W październiku straciliśmy Hestię Jones, Dedalusa Diggle'a, Amelię Meadowes, Colina… Dwadzieścia dwie osoby, bo użyłeś zaklęcia czyszczącego…

— I tak ktoś w końcu użyłby… — przerwał jej zarumieniony Ron, ale nie dała mu dokończyć.

— …co ściągnęło na nas śmierciożerców. Musieliśmy się rozdzielić, nie wzięliśmy eliksirów, ksiąg, wszystko przepadło… W listopadzie wpadliśmy w kolejną zasadzkę Voldemorta i cudem uniknęliśmy trafienia czarnomagicznymi klątwami. Adeon stracił rękę, gdy rzucił się nam na ratunek. — Przełknęła gulę w gardle i kontynuowała dalej: — W grudniu prawie wszyscy umarliśmy, bo ktoś zatruł nasze zapasy jedzenia. Nie mieliśmy czym rozpalić ognia, a Ginny przez cały tydzień miała gorączkę, której nie mogłam zbić żadnymi lekami. — Przemilczała fakt, że to ona zajmowała się wszystkimi chorymi, widziała ich cierpienie i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Jej głos zaczął się powoli załamywać. — W styczniu posłałam w pułapkę sześcioro ludzi, bo otrzymaliśmy sfałszowane dane dotyczące miejsca przekazania rozkazów. Mam mówić dalej, Ron? — Przygryzła drżącą wargę.

Chłopak wyraźnie stracił ochotę na awanturowanie się. Przestępował tylko z nogi na nogę, niepewnie wyciągnął nawet w jej stronę rękę, jakby chciał ją objąć.

— Nie zajmujecie się takimi rzeczami — ciągnęła dalej. — Ginny zarządza najpotrzebniejszymi środkami do życia w kwaterze, a wy planujecie, co powinniśmy robić dalej. Rozumiem to, każdy robi coś innego. Ale to ja rozmawiam z ludźmi, których potem wysyłam w ciemną noc, modląc się, żeby wrócili w jednym kawałku, żywi. — Spojrzała w bok, mrugając rozpaczliwie, by pozbyć się łez, które złośliwie przesłaniały jej widok.

Oczywiście, nie była główną dowodzącą. Nawet nie chciała myśleć, jakim cudem Minerwa dzień w dzień wstawała z łóżka. Hermiona na początku pokazała, że potrafiła podejmować rozsądne decyzje i teraz właśnie brała na siebie część odpowiedzialności, uczestniczyła w zarządzaniu akcjami. Świadomość konsekwencji wynikających z pomyłek była nie do zniesienia.

— Okej, rozumiem. — Ron spojrzał na nią twardo, pozbierawszy się nieco, choć twarz nadal miał zaczerwienioną. — Nie jest kolorowo. Ale to jest wojna. Każdy wie, że podejmuje ryzyko, nikt nie obwinia cię i nie oczekuje…

Brunetka odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Przestała słuchać, co miał do powiedzenia. Tu nie chodziło o nią czy o to, co czuła. Przetrwała cały rok wojny, więc da z siebie wszystko także w kolejnym, jeśli będzie jej pisane. Nie mówiła im tego, by się nad sobą użalać, miała gdzieś pocieszające słowa. Każdy z nich walczył z innymi demonami, umierali po trochu, robili to, w czym byli najlepsi.

Potrzebowali pomocy. Ona potrzebowała Malfoya, żeby nie musieli już więcej w ciemno iść na akcję. Nie była w stanie znieść myśli, że jutro, za dwa dni, miesiąc będzie wokół niej coraz mniej znajomych twarzy, a coraz więcej poświęconych dusz znajdzie się na jej sumieniu. Czasami po prostu nie dawała rady, ale każdy uważał ją za silną… Zapominali tylko, że nawet najsilniejszą osobę można złamać.

— …to jest Malfoy, Hermiona. Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałaś choć przez chwilę, co robił, gdy byliśmy w Hogwarcie?

Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, gdy usłyszała nazwisko, które wszystko zmieniło… _Zmieniało_.

— To było dawno…

— CZY TY SIEBIE SŁYSZYSZ?! — zagrzmiał Ron, a ona odsunęła się kilka kroków zaskoczona. Nawet Harry przysunął się bliżej niej. — Lestrange torturowała cię w jego własnym salonie, ojciec z uśmiechem wzywał Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, a ten zasrany tchórz nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy tam leżałaś… Jak możesz mu ufać? Jak w ogóle możesz go chronić i nie powiedzieć Kingsleyowi, gdzie się ukrył?!

— TAK, RON. Masz rację, to JA tam leżałam i teraz to JA od jakichś czterech miesięcy spędzam u niego długie godziny co kilka dni, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak nie stracić więcej osób, które są mi bliskie! I nie obchodzi mnie to, co było wtedy, bo jest jedna rzecz, której nauczyłam się podczas wojny… Czasami nie masz wyboru, tak jak ja nie mam wyboru i posyłam ludzi prosto do centrum Londynu, chociaż znam ryzyko… Nie pomyślałeś, że Draco mógł chronić wtedy swoją rodzinę? Swoją matkę?

— _Draco?_ — Ron potarł się po policzku, jakby właśnie dostał od niej z liścia, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon. — Ha, widzisz! Cała ta jego rodzinka to śmierciożercy! Co on ci zrobił, Hermiona? Otwórz oczy, on nam nie pomoże. Wyda cię Sama-Wiesz-Komu, żeby zgarnąć order za zasługi… Proszę, nie rób tego… — Jego głos stał się rozpaczliwy. Już nie był wściekły.

Hermiona spojrzała w jego przerażoną, nakrapianą piegami twarz i… zrozumiała. Ostatnio każde z nich traciło nerwy, zbyt długo żyli w ciągłym stresie. Jedni stali się kruchymi, pustymi wazami, a inni tykającymi bombami. Ron się po prostu bał, a swój przejmujący strach wolał zamienić we wściekłość, która na chwilę sprawiała, że człowiek przestawał myśleć.

Na jej ustach pojawił się lekko smutny uśmiech.

— Ron, spójrz mi w oczy — poprosiła i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. Był od niej dużo wyższy i musiała zadrzeć podbródek. — Kocham cię jak brata, szanuję twoje zdanie i wiem, że nie ufasz Malfoyowi, może nigdy tego nie zrobisz. Nie winię cię za to, to nie moja sprawa. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś to mnie zaufał. Zapomnij o tym aroganckim blondynie. — Rozbawiony uśmiech zamigotał jej w kącikach ust i wiedziała, że nie umknęło to Ginny, która do tej pory w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. — Wiem, co robię. Nie poszłam do Malfoya bez przygotowania, za pierwszym razem miałam go nawet na muszce… Gdybyś tylko widział jego minę… — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na to wspomnienie. — Uwierz mi, doskonale sobie z nim radzę. Nie będę ci mówić, że się zmienił, to nie ma teraz większego znaczenia… Ale zobacz, wierzę w twoje osądy, chociaż czasami nie rozumiem wszystkich tych taktycznych decyzji. Proszę cię o to samo — żebyś mi zaufał.

Ron wpatrywał się w nią w napięciu, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Czuła się jak na prześwietleniu u mugolskiego lekarza. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, jak w końcu rozluźnił się i kiwnął głową na znak zgody. Wyglądał o niebo spokojniej.

Ginny z kolei z uniesionymi brwiami przyglądała się jej podejrzliwie, jakby zwietrzyła coś, co jej przyjaciółka wolała przemilczeć.

— Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufamy. — Harry odchrząknął i poprawił okulary na nosie.

Miał przygarbione plecy i Hermiona od razu poczuła się okropnie winna, bo wiedziała, jak bardzo jej poprzednie słowa będą go teraz dręczyć. Jej przyjaciel powoli stawał się cieniem tego dzielnego i pełnego wiary Gryfona, którego poznała w Hogwarcie.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy zapewnił nam wygraną. Znajdziemy inny sposób, żeby pozyskać dodatkowe informacje… — odezwał się.

— Nie przyszłam po wasze błogosławieństwo, Harry — przerwała mu łagodnie. — Chciałam wam to tylko powiedzieć. Nic mi nie będzie, a Zakon zyska na tym więcej, niż można sobie wyobrazić, naprawdę. Nie mamy czasu na inne rozwiązania. W tej chwili każda informacja jest na wagę złota. — Westchnęła cicho, zaczesując włosy za uszy.

Harry mógł mieć rację. Malfoy nie zapewni im wygranej wojny, ale ona w tych spotkaniach znalazła własny cel, może nie wiarę, że zwyciężą, ale jakiś mały promyk, żeby przebrnąć przez kolejny dzień.

— Skąd wiesz, że cię nie zdradzi? — spytał Harry, który nadal nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, jednak postanowił odpuścić.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na swoje dłonie i podniosła wzrok.

— Tego nie wiem.


	7. Wiara VI

Zbliżał się koniec sierpnia. Draco zdążył już przywyknąć do jej obecności, do lekkiej nuty lawendy, która wypełniała salon. Nie wiedząc czemu, zaczął nasłuchiwać pukania do drzwi w środku dnia, choć przecież zawsze przychodziła późnym wieczorem, i czasem nalewał wody na dwie herbaty. Tłumaczył to sobie brakiem innego towarzystwa, ciągnącą się permanentną samotnością.

Lubił przebywać sam, nigdy nie należał do ludzi ekstrawertycznych, potrzebujących innych. W szkole nadrabiał naśmiewaniem się z Gryfonów i Puchonów, łaknął zainteresowania i chciał być zauważany, ale nie pragnął rozmów czy przyjaźni ludzi. Obawiał się tylko zapomnienia.

Od tamtej pory niewiele się zmieniło. Jednak nawet jemu brakowało sensownej konwersacji i obecności kogoś, kto zwyczajnie by przyszedł, został na chwilę, a potem wrócił znów za jakiś czas. Lubił samotnie czytać książkę i samemu przygotowywać indyka. Uwielbiał towarzystwo Enifa i wychodzenie z nim na spacer, nieskrępowaną nagość w drodze z łazienki do sypialni, ale złapał się na zwolnieniu kroku przy kwiaciarni, bo wyczuł zapach lawendy. I jakaś głupia myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, by kupić je do salonu. Niedorzeczna myśl. Miał ochotę rąbnąć głową w najbliższy słup, aż zobaczyłby migoczące gwiazdki i zapomniał, co to pieprzona lawenda.

Miał cały tydzień, żeby wywietrzyć mieszkanie. I tylko się przeziębił...

. . .

Jakąś niepisaną umową on zrobił dwie ziołowe herbaty, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko okna, a ona zajęła miejsce na dywanie tuż obok wyżła. Wyżeł też przywykł. Czasami Draco miał wrażenie, że nawet zaczął przewracać oczami na jego jedzenie, jakby przejął ten irytujący nawyk od Granger.

Tym razem rozmawiali o początkujących śmierciożercach, świeżo zrekrutowanych.

— Nie ma szans, żeby otwarcie się mu sprzeciwili — powiedział znudzonym tonem, odpowiadając na jej pytanie. — Pod koniec… Po bitwie o Hogwart Voldemort wolał rekrutować młodych niż dorosłych. Dość logiczne, prawda? Ci starsi mieli już ukształtowane poglądy, spory bagaż za sobą i ludzi, z którymi w jakiś sposób byli bardziej związani. Niezbyt dobry materiał na posłusznych żołnierzy, którzy pójdą za nim na śmierć.

— Z młodymi mógł zrobić wszystko, co chciał, nawet pranie mózgu… Posuwał się do Imperiusa? — Hermiona stukała krótko przyciętymi paznokciami w kubek.

Była dzisiaj bardziej zamyślona niż zwykle. Wiedział, że już jakiś czas temu powiedziała swojej złotej paczce o tych wizytach, zrobiła się bardziej swobodna i chyba nie odczuwała wyrzutów sumienia, że zdradzała ich zaufanie. Cóż, to akurat Malfoy miał głęboko w poważaniu. Radził jej to bardziej ze względu na potencjalne odsunięcie Granger od wszelkich ważnych spraw, bo to automatycznie osłabiłoby jej głos przez Wizengamotem po wojnie.

Teraz jednak wydawała się trochę nieuważna, choć z pewnością nie uciekło jej ani jedno jego słowo. Podejrzewał, że sprawy wojenne nie szły po myśli Zakonu, a ona usilnie próbowała temu zaradzić. Oczywiście, jak zawsze.

— Nie potrzebował tego. Są inne sposoby na wywarcie wpływu na jednostkę — odpowiedział spokojnie, pocierając podbródek dłonią. — Głównie zastraszanie. Tak, strach. Nie można powiedzieć, że ci młodzi nie mieli nic do stracenia, dlatego dołączyli. Każdy ma, a Czarny Pan to wykorzystuje. Nie ma szans, że ci, co dopiero przyjęli Mroczny Znak, zrezygnują albo się zbuntują.

Nie pytał, co zamierzał Zakon, ale miał nadzieję, że żadnemu z nich nie przyszedł do głowy tak idiotyczny pomysł, by pertraktować z młodymi śmierciożercami. Wiedział też, że pytania dziewczyny były bardzo dobrze przemyślane, i czasami zastanawiał się, do czego prowadziły.

— Na ciebie też coś miał i to wykorzystał? Czy to była… kara? — spytała tym swoim lekko chropowatym głosem, jakby zbyt wiele w życiu krzyczała. Podejrzewał, że to wojenna bezwzględność ją zaostrzyła.

Spoglądała na niego z tak dobrze znanym wyrazem twarzy, niczym kot stojący w progu, nie do końca zdecydowany, czy chciałby tam wejść, czy w ogóle _mógłby_ tam wejść.

A on zdecydował się otworzyć te jedne drzwi.

— Nie, nie zastraszał mnie, bym do niego dołączył, ale dobrze myślisz. Bardziej przypominało to karę za porażkę mojego ojca, wtedy w ministerstwie. — Odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie.

Pewnie doskonale pamiętała ten dzień, gdy szczęśliwej paczce udało się uciec z zasadzki Lucjusza. Zastanawiał się, co musiała teraz czuć, czy jej szlachetne serce zabolało na myśl, że pośrednio przez nią miał na ręku Mroczny Znak? W duchu zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Przynajmniej Czarny Pan uważał to za karę. Ja bym tak tego nie nazwał, w końcu nie zaciągnęli mnie siłą przed jego tron.

Obserwował jej bladą, pociągłą twarz tak uważnie, że prawie rozbolały go oczy. Wiedział, że nie spodoba jej się to, co usłyszy, że chciałaby coś innego, ale nie mógł jej tego dać.

— Chciałem tego, chciałem ten Znak, chciałem przynależeć do Czarnego Pana — dokończył pewnym, nieco oschłym głosem, a ostatnie słowa przecięły lawendowe powietrze niczym bicz.

Granger znieruchomiała z kubkiem w dłoni, z drugą ręką na łbie Enifa. Może czekała na Avadę z jego strony, a może zdradę i przyzwanie całego zastępu ludzi w czarnych pelerynach i maskach na twarzy?

— A… A teraz? — Padło ciche pytanie będące ledwie szeptem.

Draco uniósł brwi.

— Teraz jestem bezstronny. Czy to ci wystarczy? Dodatkowo żyję z ciągle bolącym znamieniem jako przypomnieniem, że to było nierozerwalne zaprzysiężenie. Cholera, to jest coś więcej niż małżeństwo. Każdą obrączkę można zdjąć, w niektórych przypadkach można nawet domagać się unieważnienia czystokrwistego aktu, a ja akurat musiałem zawrzeć coś, z czym będę żył do końca życia, bo powiedziałem sakramentalne „tak, mój Panie". Mógł chociaż wybrać lepszy znak... Godło Slytherina albo seksowną, nagą laskę… — zaśmiał się gorzko i zgarnął jasne włosy z czoła.

Jednak jego słowa wcale nie uspokoiły szalonej Gryfonki, a wręcz przeciwnie. Ba, nawet nie rzuciła mu współczującego spojrzenia na wzmiankę o nieustannym bólu każdej nocy, nieczuła!

— Nie wierzę! Ty sobie z tego żartujesz! — wypaliła rozjuszona i podniosła się gwałtownie z podłogi. — Kpisz z tego! Jesteś po prostu rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem, tak jak każdy to mówił, a ja głupia myślałam… Myślałam… Broniłam cię! Uch, chciałeś być pupilkiem Voldemorta, ale potem nagle ci się to odwidziało, znudziło! A może się nawet przestraszyłeś. I zrezygnowałeś… Nie! Zdezerterowałeś. Ukryłeś się jak tchórz! — krzyczała na niego, robiąc się powoli czerwona na policzkach.

Malfoy najeżył się i posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że mogłoby ją katapultować stąd na drugi koniec świata.

— Nie mów o tym, o czym nie masz pojęcia, Granger — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wszystko ma dwie strony medalu i nie zawsze to, co uważasz za jedyną prawdę, nią jest.

— Ale to prawda! Jesteś tchórzliwym dezerterem. Przestała ci odpowiadać zabawa w pseudowielkiego śmierciożercę, może przewidywałeś naszą wygraną, nie chciałeś być wtedy po tamtej stronie i odszedłeś. Twój ojciec umarł, ale co z matką, Malfoy? Zostawiłeś ją tam, prawda?

Draco zbladł. Jego oczy ciskały gromy. Nie miała szans na ucieczkę, gdy szybkim ruchem podniósł się, a chwilę później przyciskał do ściany. Wykrzywiona z gniewu twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od niej.

— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, Granger, więc radzę ci zamknąć tę wyszczekaną buzię. Nie chcę twoich zakłamanych sądów i oskarżeń, prędzej odrąbałby sobie głowę, gdybym…

— Więc powiedz mi, gdzie jest twoja matka, Malfoy.

Próbowała udawać odważniejszą i bardziej pewną, niż była w rzeczywistości. Widział to w jej rozbieganych brązowych ( _Czekoladowych...?_ ) oczach.

— Moja matka nie żyje. — Niemalże kruszył zęby, tak mocno zaciskał szczękę. I tak bardzo jej w tej chwili nienawidził… — A ty, Granger, tak cholernie ograniczona, nie jesteś w stanie dostrzec nic poza swoim krótkim, zadartym nosem. Uważasz, że wszystko wiesz najlepiej i traktujesz mnie jak najgorsze gówno, jak skurwiela, który potrafi tylko zdradzać strony i tchórzyć. Jeszcze chwila i oskarżysz mnie o całe zło świata, a wiesz, co jest najśmieszniejsze? Najbardziej ironiczne? Że jedną z osób, która siedzi w samym środku tego gówna zwanego wojną, jest twój ukochany Złoty Chłopiec! On jest, kurwa, jego przyczyną, jest w samym centrum i cały los świata leży w jego rękach! — wywarczał te słowa i potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbierać rozpierzchnięte myśli.

Granger stała wciśnięta w ścianę, patrząc na niego okrągłymi oczami, z lekko uchylonymi ustami.

— Jak śmiesz mówić, że Harry… — zaczęła cichym głosem, zszokowana, a może święcie oburzona?

Nie mógł teraz na nią patrzeć.

— Och, przestań o nim pieprzyć te pieśni pochwalne. Wiesz, co ja mu zawdzięczam? Nic! Kompletnie NIC. Mój ojciec zginął w walce, którą wywołaliście wtedy w Londynie, a matka zginęła jeszcze wcześniej. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ocaliła Pottera! Oszukała Czarnego Pana… Ale on się dowiedział… — Wpatrywał się w jej szarą twarz, gdzieś pod palcami czuł pulsującą krew w kościstym nadgarstku, oddech na policzku, ale nic nie dawało mu ukojenia. — A ja patrzyłem, jak publicznie torturował ją za zdradę… jak czerwona krew spływała po lśniących posadzkach naszego dworu, jak leżała, trzęsąc się z bólu i wyczerpania, jak po dwóch godzinach już nie miała siły krzyczeć. Pamiętam rozcięte policzki i powyrywane… — urwał i rąbnął pięścią w ścianę tuż obok jej głowy. Ponownie wbił w nią spojrzenie stalowych, bezwzględnych oczu. — Pottera po raz kolejny uratowała miłość matki do syna, bo ta uwierzyła, że Złoty Chłopiec może zapewnić pokój… I jedyne, co jej z tej wiary przyszło, to godziny cierpień. Więc nie mów… Nie waż się mówić, że Malfoyowie są tchórzami i dezerterami. Nie waż się… Ukrywanie się tutaj jest dużo bardziej niebezpieczne i mniej wygodne, niż gdybym dalej służył Czarnemu Panu. Zdejmij te klapki z oczu i przestań być tak cholernie ograniczona, zapatrzona w tę swoją jasną, kochaną, szlachetną stronę. Nikt nie jest na wskroś czysty, nawet ty, więc jak śmiesz mnie oceniać. — Skrzywił się, a potem cofnął krok. — A teraz wynoś się z mojego domu, Granger.

Nie wiedział, czy te drzwi zostały wyważone siłą czy wręcz przeciwnie — zatrzaśnięte na stałe.

. . .

Ginny stwierdziła, że Hermiona po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu wyglądała na żywą. To dość ironiczne, bo ona sama czuła, jakby coś w niej umarło, jakaś swoista pewność siebie, pewność, że to, co myślała, było prawidłowe. Choć Malfoy w zasadzie nie tknął jej palcem, miała wrażenie, że dostała cios prosto w brzuch, w wątrobę, a ból promieniował aż do głowy, nie dając się skupić na żadnej innej rzeczy. I, o zgrozo, to był ból roztrzaskanej wiary we własne przekonania. Dobrze, że wątroba potrafiła się zregenerować.

A tydzień wcześniej Ginny stwierdziła też, że miała ładniejsze usta, uśmiechnięte.

. . .

Pojawiła się u niego kilka dni później, zbierając po drodze pogubione kawałki samej siebie, wiążąc koniec jednej myśli z początkiem drugiej na drewnianej werandzie, wahając się ułamek sekundy, czy to te drzwi chciała otwierać. Chciała. Może trochę egoistycznie, dla siebie, by zrozumieć.

Wpuścił ją bez słowa, jakby przewidywał powrót. Tylko dłuższe spojrzenie w oczy potwierdzało, że choć nadal była jego stałym gościem, to jakaś niewidzialna więź została przerwana i to w gestii Hermiony leżało utkanie jej na nowo. W niemym porozumieniu przełykała swoją dumę, ściągając kaptur i pojawiając się w tym mieszkaniu. W kompletnej ciszy, wśród upływających długich minut uczyli się na nowo żyć obok siebie. I gdy podniósł się, żeby zrobić herbatę, wiedziała, jakie pytanie chciała zadać; jakie pytanie _potrzebowała_ zadać.

— Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś być śmierciożercą — odezwała się neutralnym tonem, w którym nie było żadnego oskarżenia czy wyrzutów. — Dlaczego?

Malfoy usiadł ponownie, rezygnując z ziołowego rytuału.

— Byłem przekonany, że to słuszne — odpowiedział szczerze i w ten sposób dał jej przyzwolenie na ten niewygodny temat.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

— Wtedy, na szóstym roku, wydawałeś się… chory, przytłoczony, jakbyś nie miał siły dźwigać tego, co miałeś na swoich barkach — zauważyła ostrożnie, przypatrując się mu uważnie. Bardzo jasne pasma włosów opadały na wysokie czoło, pociągła twarz była poważna, a oczy zimne. Cała jego osoba przemawiała do niej jednym zdaniem: „Zupełnie mnie nie znasz". A ona małymi literkami na dole dopisywała: „Daj się poznać".

— Ty też nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Czasami to, w co tak głęboko wierzymy, nas wyniszcza, Granger.

— A jednak już w to nie wierzysz, skoro… odszedłeś… — zawahała się, zastanawiając, jaki był teraz jego stosunek do mugoli, mugolaków i czystej krwi. Może odszedł, ale nadal twierdził, że on ze względu na urodzenie miał większe prawo do magii…

— Można powiedzieć, że moje poglądy się zmieniły. — Skinął głową powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa. Prześwietlał ją stalowym spojrzeniem i wyglądał, jakby mimo niewygodnego tematu czuł się dość komfortowo, a nawet jakby podobała mu się ta gra, odbijanie piłeczki, doskonale dobierane sformułowania, graniczące z nieszczerością, a jednak będące prawdą okraszoną ciekawością, co im z tego wyjdzie, jakby dotykali się przez rękawiczki, a nie gołymi dłońmi.

— Dlaczego więc nie chcesz przyłączyć się do Zakonu?

— Bo nie wierzę w to co wy. — Nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.

Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem i niezrozumieniem.

— Nadal wierzysz, że zabijanie mugolaków jest słuszne, bo nie mają rodziców czarodziejów? — sapnęła, powstrzymując się przed bardziej kategorycznym tonem. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy Malfoy westchnął na jej pytanie i rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu.

— A czy ty, Granger, uważasz, że wtrącanie do Azkabanu dwudziestodwuletniego chłopaka na dożywocie tylko za to, że wierzył w swoje przekonania, jest słuszne? Czy to według ciebie jest… moralnie uzasadnione?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie wszystkie procesy dokonane tuż po krótkotrwałej wygranej Harry'ego.

— Wizengamot jest najwyższą instytucją sądowniczą stojącą na czele prawa — wyrecytowała twardo, starając się trzymać faktów. — Jeśli złamał prawo, popełnił zbrodnie, a ławnicy nie dostrzegli żadnej skruchy, to tak — uważam, że jest to słuszny i uzasadniony wyrok. Mordercy nie zasługują na klepanie po główce — oświadczyła, kiwając zawzięcie głową, a jej krótkie włosy uderzały o blade policzki.

— Merlinie, ale ty jesteś naiwna — powiedział to smutnym tonem, jakby trochę rozczarowany jej słowami. — Jego zbrodnią był Mroczny Znak od dwóch tygodni i brak skruchy, bo do samego końca wierzył w to, że krew coś znaczy, że przyszłość jest niepewna, gdy magia jest w tak niekontrolowany sposób rozrzedzana, i ufał Czarnemu Panu na słowo. Czy wiara i przekonanie sprawia, że można człowiekowi pozwolić zgnić w cuchnącej celi? — Malfoy skrzywił się wzburzony i nastroszył jasne brwi.

Hermiona milczała, wyłamując palce. Kilka miesięcy temu widziała matkę stojącą na linii strzału, chroniącą swojego syna ukrytego za srebrną maską, z dziurami po kulach w pelerynie, gdy umykał przed niezmożoną śmiercią. I widziała też aurora pociągającego za spust, a potem dwa nieruchome ciała. W notatkach o sługach Voldemorta wykreśliła dwa nazwiska.

— Wiara i przekonanie to nie wszystko. Najważniejsze są czyny wynikające z nich i to przez nie można człowieka oceniać — powiedziała wreszcie.

— Nie znając motywów? Czasami ludzie nie widzą innego wyboru, a czasami po prostu tak głęboko wierzą, że uważają swoje zachowanie za wytłumaczalne i moralne. Można ich winić za zabójstwa, które po drodze popełnią, ale czy mamy prawo winić ich za wiarę? Mówicie, że to dobre, że winni muszą ponieść karę, ale to wasze dobro nosi w sobie cechy zła… Więc nie, nie wierzę, że zabijanie mugolaków jest uzasadnione, ale z całą pewnością nie wierzę też, że wasze wyroki są słuszne.

Nie mieli prawa winić za wiarę, ale za czyny już tak. Hermiona znów gryzła dolną wargę do krwi i na bolących od oddychania płucach zapisywała kolejne dusze, które straciły życie po obu stronach tej wojny. Miał rację — żadna strona nie była czysta i święta, każdy popełniał zbrodnie, mniejsze, większe. Nie pochwalała szybkich procesów po wojnie i chciała wierzyć, że sędziowie dokonywali słusznych decyzji.

— Mówiłeś, że ten chłopak miał Mroczny Znak, ale nie popełnił zbrodni. W większości przypadków przy inicjacji… Voldemort każe… kogoś zabić, prawda? Jako… ostateczny akt gotowości? — Hermiona przymrużyła oczy, myśląc intensywnie.

— Tak, w tamtym przypadku funkcjonowało to jako kara. Najczęściej za niepowodzenie misji, potknięcie rodziców. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Dla niego to było tak oczywiste, a ona za każdym razem dowiadywała się kolejnej nowej rzeczy i budowała z tego chwiejne stosy.

— Pansy Parkinson zostanie śmierciożercą — powiedziała nagle, całkowicie pewnym głosem.

To przykuło uwagę Malfoya. Uniósł brwi.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Jej ojciec został pojmany przez Zakon, ale udało mu się uciec. Ratując swoje życie, zapomniał pewnych… ważnych dokumentów, które wiózł ze sobą.

Chłopak kiwnął powoli głową, potwierdzając jej wcześniejsze przypuszczenie, że młodą Ślizgonkę czekał chrzest, przymusowy, będący odkupieniem za grzechy rodziców. I zastanawiała się, czy Malfoy faktycznie tak ochoczo dołączał do Voldemorta czy może jednak…

— A czy ty nie miałeś innego wyboru, wtedy w wieku szesnastu lat?

— Przestań mnie na siłę wybielać, Granger. Już ci powiedziałem, że chciałem tego, nie dlatego że to był jedyny wybór, ale dlatego, że to był _mój_ wybór. Nie jestem zagubioną duszą, chłopcem przymuszonym do służenia złemu czarownikowi ani skrzywdzonym przez okropnych rodziców dzieciakiem. Pogódź się z tym — warknął na nią, a Hermiona wiedziała, że przez cały ten czas pokazywał jej prawdziwego siebie i tylko tyle mogła od niego dostać. Nie, nie _tylko — aż._

Kiwnęła głową na zgodę i zdjęła Enifa ze swoich kolan.


	8. Wiara VII

Nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła dostrzegać subtelne cechy Dracona Malfoya. Odwiedzając go, na nowo uczyła się poznawać człowieka, jakim był, bez większości szkolnych masek, ale z dużą dozą dystansu. Uczyła się też spoglądać na świat z drugiej perspektywy, nie dochodząc od razu do jednej stałej konkluzji, poddawała w wątpliwość każdą myśl. Nie mogła się mylić, gdy na jej oczach ginęły dziesiątki osób. Jedną z wartości, którą już w latach Hogwartu umieściła na samym szczycie hierarchii, była sprawiedliwość. Nie chciała oceniać ludzi pochopnie, tak jak zrobiła to w przypadku blondyna, który dobitnie pokazał jej, że taka ocena najczęściej równała się przekreśleniu człowieka czerwoną linią.

Pomyliła się odnośnie odwagi. Bo odwaga wcale nie musiała być głośna i heroiczna. Nie musiało być ciągłej walki i buntowania się ani nawet poświęcania samego siebie. Czasem odwaga była cicha, ledwo widoczna. To podjęcie decyzji, wybór, który nie należał do łatwych, ale pozostawał w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem, budzenie się codziennie rano, by stawiać czoła demonom i oswajać strach. Odwagą było nie pójście za tłumem, za większością w poczuciu, że mieli rację, ale wyłamanie się i wybranie własnej ścieżki, choćby miała ona być ukryta i samotna, potępiana przez resztę.

I pomyliła się też co do jego osoby. Bo uważała go za tchórza, za człowieka niezdolnego do walki. Gdy wyciągała rękę, by przeszedł na ich stronę, by wziął los czarodziejskiego świata w swoje dłonie, stanął po stronie Zakonu Feniksa i walczył razem z nimi, on odmówił. Uznała go wtedy za słabeusza, kogoś, komu należała się litość za słabość charakteru i wewnętrzną biedotę, bo jeśli on o nic nie walczył, to nic tak naprawdę w życiu nie miał. Bardzo się pomyliła. Bo człowiek nie musiał pokazywać swojej walki, by być silnym. Malfoy staczał codziennie przez ostatnie lata bitwy ciche, ukryte przed innymi i przed całym światem, bitwy tak trudne, bo toczone samotnie, o siebie samego.

Dowiedziała się tego wszystkiego pewnej wrześniowej nocy, zimnej i ponurej, podczas której deszcz nieustannie walił w szyby i drewniany dach.

Draco Malfoy opowiedział jej wtedy nad szklanką whisky swoją historię…

. . .

 _Nie bardzo wiem, od którego momentu powinienem zacząć. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak się rodziłem, jak wyglądała moja matka, gdy zaczynałem domagać się pierwszej miotły, ani od kiedy zacząłem mówić_ ojcze _, a nie_ tato _. Urodziłem się piątego czerwca w bogatej i do bólu arystokratycznej rodzinie i nigdy nie mówiłem na ojca tato. Jest jednak pewien punkt w życiu, którego jestem pewien bardziej, niż jestem pewien tego, że się urodziłem. Moja matka kochała mnie od zawsze._

 _Możesz mówić, że Narcyza Malfoy była chłodna i wyniosła, idealna żona człowieka u szczytu społecznej drabiny, ale nigdy nie poznasz jej jako matki. Nie, nie piekła mi tortów na urodziny ani nawet nie wiązała sznurówek u butów. Nie chuchała na starte kolano. Nie musiała tego robić, żebym czuł w każdej chwili, że jestem najważniejszą osobą w jej życiu._

 _Teraz zastanawiam się, jaki był mój ojciec, gdy miałem kilka lat. I dochodzę do wniosku, że to też niezmienny punkt w moim życiu, bo Lucjusz Malfoy był taki sam od początku do końca. Silny fizycznie, twardy psychicznie, stanowczy w swoich decyzjach, nieubłagany na strach w oczach własnego kilkunastoletniego dziecka, bezwzględny w karach, a przede wszystkim absolutnie i niezachwianie wierny swoim ideałom. Myślę, że w pewnym sensie w którymś momencie życia zacząłem go podziwiać._

 _Nie mogę narzekać na swoje dzieciństwo. Może i pod pewnymi względami byliśmy rodziną kompletnie oderwaną od prawidłowych schematów, trochę skrzywioną moralnie, ale mieliśmy siebie. A gdy potrzebowałem pomocy, zawsze mogłem liczyć na matkę. Może właśnie to mnie uratowało? Gdy ojciec po katorżniczym treningu zostawiał mnie leżącego na posadzce, wiedziałem, że nie miałem już w sobie siły, żeby wstać i samodzielnie opatrzyć rany. Więc Narcyza nauczyła się nastawiać złamane żebra, które nie wytrzymały impetu, z jakim ojciec kazał mi rzucać się na metalowego przeciwnika. Prawdę mówiąc, byłem dość chuderlawym chłopcem, niezbyt dobrym materiałem na wojownika, jakim chciał mnie widzieć._

 _Obok nauki zaklęć zawsze miałem jeszcze trening fizyczny. Bo gdy zostanę pozbawiony różdżki, muszę być w stanie odzyskać ją siłą, jak mawiał mój ojciec. Powinienem być niezłomny, wytrzymały fizycznie i psychicznie. Wracałem wtedy do pokoju pocięty od uroków i cały obolały, nie miałem nawet siły zdjąć ciężkiej, nadpalonej szaty. Często spadały na mnie za to kary, od których zresztą nie uciekałem. Nie było sensu. Budziłem się w nocy, zaciskając pięści, by nie krzyczeć z powodu bolących, sinych pleców, które oberwały najmocniej przy okazji cichej, czystej furii ojca, kiedy to z powodu omdlenia z wysiłku i przerażenia nie byłem już w stanie nawet spojrzeć na niego, wskazującego lodowate jezioro jako kolejne zadanie. A ja się przeraźliwie bałem wody... Byłem zawodowcem w doprowadzaniu ojca na skraj rozpaczy z powodu syna, który zamiast walczyć ku chwale w pojedynkach na różdżki, potykał się o własne nogi._

 _W wakacje po piętnastych urodzinach wyprowadziłem się z Malfoy Manor do apartamentu w Londynie jednego z moich bliższych kolegów. Zabrałem kilkanaście skrzatów domowych, zostawiłem listy, oddzielnie do ojca i do matki. Chciałem chociaż przez głupie kilka miesięcy pobyć sam, bez tych pojedynków na uroki, które przyprawiały mnie o ciarki na całym ciele. Dużo myślałem nad swoim życiem, wiesz, co z nim zrobić. Miałem stosy galeonów zapisane w spadku, właściwie nie musiałem się o nic martwić, ale czułem, że czegoś brakuje w tej układance._

 _Jak tak sobie teraz pomyślę i spojrzę wstecz… Nazwisko Malfoy robiło piorunujące wrażenie. Czy więc miałem aż tak okrutnego i złego ojca? W wieku dziesięciu lat powiedziałbym, że tak, za te wszystkie nieprzespane z bólu noce, za zmizerowane treningami odbicie w lustrze, za zmartwioną matkę, za krzyki, że jestem do niczego, zbyt wrażliwy, zbyt ckliwy… W wieku osiemnastu lat odpowiedź byłaby już inna. Uważam, że ojciec zapewnił mi start, którego większość dzieciaków nigdy nie miała, i też nauczył paru rzeczy, które mocno zapadły w pamięć._

 _Nauczył mnie, że człowiek w gruncie rzeczy, jeśli tylko chciał, mógł być naprawdę silny (pamiętam, jak z każdym rokiem potrafiłem znieść coraz gorsze treningi, głupia kukła łamała się jak suchy patyk, a umiejętności legilimenty nie robiły na mnie wrażenia) i że nie był tak słaby, jak mi się wydawało na początku. Uratował mi życie. Bez tak hartujących ciało i duszę przejść nie byłbym w stanie żyć z największym czarnoksiężnikiem pod jednym dachem, a co dopiero rozmawiać z nim i… robić to, czego wymagał od swoich sług._

 _Jednak ojciec przede wszystkim wytępił ze mnie strach._

 _Powiedziałem wcześniej, że chciałem służyć Czarnemu Panu i przyjąć Mroczny Znak. To prawda, i choć pewnie już w myślach mnie za to linczujesz, to nie wstydzę się tego pragnienia. Wychowywał mnie zagorzały poplecznik czystości krwi. Patrzyłem, jak uśmiechał się (!) z powodu udanych rozmów, jak promieniał dumą, gdy został pochwalony przez Czarnego Pana, i wiedziałem, że w takich momentach był szczęśliwy. Nigdy, przenigdy nie widziałem wcześniej jego uśmiechu. Chciałem też tak wierzyć i pokładałem całą swoją nastoletnią nadzieję w jednym człowieku — w Czarnym Panu, by moje życie nie było bez znaczenia. Chciałem stać się kimś walczącym o coś istotnego, zrobić coś, co właśnie będzie miało znaczenie. Więc znaleźliśmy… Ja znalazłem człowieka, który potrafił zaszczepić chęć, obudzić umysł, wyostrzyć zmysły, sprawić, że poczułem zapach sensu — prawdziwego, uderzającego do młodej głow u. I nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. Tak bardzo chciałem tylko wierzyć…_

 _I wierzyłem, poniekąd. Przez piętnaście lat wychowywałem się nie tylko w Malfoy Manor, ale generalnie w czarodziejskim Londynie. Nigdy nie miałem większej styczności z mugolami i ich światem. Bale i uroczystości organizowali wysoko postawieni czarodzieje o identycznych poglądach na temat czystości krwi. Kiedy dwudziesta z kolei ciotka tłumaczy ci, że ludzie, w których żyłach nie płynie magiczna krew odziedziczona po rodzicach, są zwierzętami i trzeba ich jak najszybciej zlikwidować, cóż, przestajesz to kwestionować._

 _W wieku szesnastu lat dostałem misję; misję skazaną na porażkę, choć usilnie starałem się ją wypełnić. Wierzyłem, że to było ważne, ba, chciałem zadowolić własnego ojca i uratować tyłek przed Czarnym Panem. I dostałem Mroczny Znak. Nie masz pojęcia, co to za ból… A z tym bólem przyszła świadomość, że to faktycznie misja samobójcza i nie miałem najmniejszej szansy, by wyjść z niej cało. Już założyłem sobie pętlę na szyję._

 _Gdy później obudziłem się w nie swoim pokoju, po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem pewny czegoś tak bardzo, że bolały mnie od tego wszystkie komórki ciała. I tak, właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że ojciec wyplenił ze mnie strach — strach przed tym, żeby do niego wrócić._

 _Nie bałem się znów stanąć na progu rodzinnego domu. Nie bałem się spojrzeć w beznamiętne oczy, które mnie powitały. Nie bałem się też tego treningu, który w każdej chwili mógł pozbawić mnie ostatniego wdechu, nie czułem, że organizm mógł mieć granice wytrzymałości, a przede wszystkim bardziej bałem się własnych słabości niż kar ojca. Nie miałem dziesięciu lat i chyba ten jeden raz w życiu naprawdę czegoś chciałem. Do czegoś wreszcie dążyłem._

 _Po ćwiczeniach z uroków czy dawce zaklęcia torturującego zdzierałem kolana i maltretowałem płuca w Górach Kambryjskich (trudno, żebym wyglądał wtedy jak chodzący bóg), nie dostawałem palpitacji na widok głębokiej wody i nie bałem się już więcej, że skręciłbym kostkę, a kolano ugięłoby się pod ciężarem ciała, gdy zeskakiwałem z najwyższej gałęzi drzewa. W końcu tyle razy to zrobiłem, że wiedziałem już, jaki wywoływało ból, i byłem świadomy, kiedy minie. Ojciec doskonale wiedział, jak sprawić, żebym przestał się bać. I kiedy naprawdę poczułem się silny nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie, kiedy poczułem, że zrobiłem coś znaczącego, coś, co miało sens i do czegoś prowadziło... wybuchła wojna._

 _Ale to przecież wiesz. Wielka bitwa o Hogwart. Mówiliście, że to przeze mnie… Sromotna porażka śmierciożerców, którzy przez kolejny miesiąc byli ścigani i wtrącani do Azkabanu w pośpiechu, by naprawić to, co zostało zepsute. Głupie mury zamku dla przyszłych uczniów były ważniejsze niż człowiek po drugiej stronie. Wszystkim nam wtedy umarła nadzieja i ukrywaliśmy się, żeby ratować bezsensowne życia. Nie twierdzę, że śmierciożercy byli bez winy i powinni być rozgrzeszeni, nie… Za dużo krwi zostało na naszych rękach, za dużo obcych krzyków w głowach, za dużo zbrodni, które wydzierały z nich... z nas… człowieczeństwo. Ale na waszych sumieniach też jest krew, bo sami tak walecznie proklamujecie, że nie ma znaczenia, czyja ona jest — arystokraty czy mugola..._

 _Bitwa o Londyn. Historia zatoczyła koło. Znów wybuchły zamieszki, znów ktoś został obalony, ktoś zajął jego miejsce, znów mamy nowy porządek, nową czarodziejską Anglię. A ja tkwiłem gdzieś z boku, nieczuły na okrzyki cierpiących, trochę nieświadomy politycznych zawirowań. Chyba już tego nie rozumiałem…_

 _Ojciec coś do mnie krzyczał. Wcisnął mi w zdrętwiałe ręce maskę i rzucił czarną pelerynę śmierciożerców. Trzymałem ten lśniący złowrogo wymarzony symbol i nie byłem w stanie się poruszyć. Znów. Uciekłem do mieszkania, przyciskałem nos do szyby i patrzyłem z góry na to, co się działo na ulicach. Zazdrościłem mojemu ojcu tych ideałów. W rękach trzymałem swoją szansę. Patrzyłem na czarny uniform ze srebrną maską rozłożony nabożnie na środku łóżka i nie byłem w stanie opowiedzieć się po żadnej stronie. I dopiero kiedy wyszedłem na ulice przepełnione lecącymi w każdym kierunku zaklęciami, czerwienią i zielenią, jak na pieprzone Boże Narodzenie, ulice wypełnione biegającymi ludźmi, a w głowie szumiało mi echo walecznych krzyków rozrywających bębenki, zrozumiałem boleśnie, że nigdy nie będę w stanie założyć żadnego stroju, chwycić za różdżkę i ustawić się po jednej stronie. Nie wierzyłem w żaden ideał. Nie miałem tej głębokiej wiary, niezłomnej, dzięki której mogłem trwać uparcie na przekór światu. Nie dostrzegałem nic istotnego w tych potyczkach na słowa i uroki, w tym przewrocie, który wszystko zmieniał. Wygrana nie miała znaczenia. Nie miało to sensu, bo wtedy w nic z tego nie wierzyłem._

 _Widziałem za to torturowaną matkę i ojca leżącego bez ruchu na gruzach, widziałem człowieka w masce, który go nakrył i przeniósł w inne miejsce. Widziałem nad grobem ludzi, którzy musieli wstrzymywać wypływający uśmiech zadowolenia, pogardy, i widziałem siebie z różdżką, magią wypełniającą moje żyły, w czarnym stroju śmierciożercy, który był mi dany w pełnym zaufaniu. Widziałem ten świat aż do bólu. Gryzłem wargi do krwi, wbijałem paznokcie w białą skórę, żeby zostawić ślad tego uczucia, choć myślę, że nie zapomnę go do końca życia. Znów czułem się rozerwany, rozdarty i na nowo bałem się tego, że się zachwieję, że stchórzę w momentach, które powinny mieć największe znaczenie._

 _Miałem wszystko, czego zapragnąłem, a zazdrościłem wam… bo też chciałem tak mocno w coś wierzyć._


	9. Wiara VIII

W nocy rozmawiało im się lepiej. Czuli, że bardziej się rozumieli, jakby woal ciemności niwelował różnice między nimi i wszelkie uprzedzenia, bo choć Malfoy tak często wytykał Hermionie jej ciasnotę umysłową, ślepy upór czy kategoryczność poglądów, to jednak i on sam był przywiązany do dawnych obrazów wszystkowiedzącej kujonki. Czasami łapał się też na pogardzaniu ludźmi dookoła bez większego powodu niż ogólna zgorzkniałość. Noc sprawiała, że ich rozmowy stawały się śmielsze, bardziej prawdziwe i mniej kruche. Dzielili się skrytymi myślami i wyznawali grzechy, których wstydzili się w świetle dnia. Niechcący uczynili się wzajemnie powiernikami, zapominając o łączącym ich układzie, odkrywali po kolei kawałki samych siebie, by wraz ze wschodem słońca wracać do wojennej rzeczywistości i wycofywać się po cichu do własnych światów.

. . .

Przyszła do niego o trzeciej trzydzieści cztery w nocy cała roztrzęsiona i ubrudziła mu dywan krwią. Przez moment stał w miejscu, nie mogąc poruszyć się na ten widok, jakby to właśnie Hermiona Granger zwiastowała jego koniec niczym upiorna zmora. Rozszalałymi oczami omiotła salon, lewą ręką przyciskała bezwładną prawą, w której nadal w jakimś nieludzkim, zastałym uchwycie tkwił pistolet. Nie miała na sobie peleryny, a jedynie skórzany, poprzecinany w kilkunastu miejscach uniform, opinający drżące ciało, trzymające się w pozycji pionowej tylko w wyniku wyrzutu adrenaliny do krwi. Z dolnej wargi sączyła się krew, krótkie włosy z prawej strony były nadpalone, ale poza tym Draco nie widział większych obrażeń.

— Co się stało? — spytał, odzyskawszy jasność umysłu.

Dziewczyna nie ściągnęła na niego wrogów, więc widocznie szukała tutaj schronienia. Kiedyś uznałby to za niedorzeczność, teraz tę zmianę ledwo zarejestrował.

— Zaatakowali nas. Znaleźli naszą bazę… Było ich za dużo. Większość Zakonu pojechała na misję. Zostało nas dwanaścioro… — Utkwiła oszołomione brązowe oczy w jego własnych, poważnych. Może był w tej chwili jej kotwicą rozsądku, by jeszcze trzymać się twardo na ziemi i nie zwariować kompletnie? Wzięła uspokajający oddech. — Podpalili piętra i zabarykadowali dolne wyjścia. Lunie chyba nie udało się wydostać… I nie wiem, co się stało z Oliverem, i jeszcze Ron… — Potrząsnęła głową, żeby się skupić. — Chyba nie powinnam ci tego mówić… Ale to już nieważne… Rozpierzchliśmy się w różnych kierunkach, żeby ich zgubić, i… I byłeś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałam… Nie ściągnęłam za sobą żadnego śmierciożercy, przysięgam.

Mimo tego, że właśnie została napadnięta przez żądnych jej głowy ludzi Czarnego Pana, sprawiała wrażenie całkiem zrównoważonej, choć mógł dać uciąć sobie rękę, że gdy tylko emocje opadną, na jego oczach rozpadnie się na kawałki. Nie byłby zdziwiony; w końcu właśnie stracili swoją kwaterę i rozdzielili szyki.

Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Wyjął z jej zdrętwiałych palców broń, a potem położył dłoń na jej plecach i skierował w stronę łazienki. Usadził ubraną dziewczynę w wannie i obejrzał prawą, bezwładną rękę.

— Pamiętasz, co to było za zaklęcie? — spytał, podając jej chusteczkę nawilżoną środkiem dezynfekującym, by mogła sama oczyścić sobie rany.

— Pamiętam jasnopomarańczowy kolor… N-nie znam go.

Syknęła, gdy przyłożyła materiał ze spirytusem do uda, gdzie rozcięcie w spodniach ukazywało podłużne skaleczenie.

— Wygląda to na ulubioną klątwę Rookwooda. Od samego początku nie mogłaś ruszać całą ręką, prawda? — Podniósł się z podłogi na jej potakujące kiwnięcie. Otworzył szafkę i wyciągnął kilka butelek. — Mogło być gorzej, Granger. Znam antidotum. Maść z waleriany z dodatkiem ciemiernika… i lawendy. Po dwóch godzinach znów będziesz mogła gwałcić dotykiem Enifa. — Posłał jej uśmiech okraszony otuchą, który (chyba na szczęście) ledwo zauważyła. — Muszę ją teraz przygotować, żeby była świeża. Rozbierz się. Trzeba będzie wsmarować ją w rękę. — Odwrócił się w stronę butelek stojących na pralce.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić jej przerażoną i zgorszoną minę, ale wiedział, że rozum w końcu wygra. Była ranna i wymagała leczenia. Trudno opatrywać i odkażać rany w ubraniu. Słyszał jej nieco nerwowe ruchy, drżące wdechy. Zastanawiał się, czy Weasleyowi udało się uciec, bo jeśli nie…

— Nie zwróciłaś uwagi na składniki maści? Są całkiem interesujące — odezwał się, chcąc zająć jej myśli czymś innym niż wojna.

Przygotował czystą miskę, żeby zmieszać wyciągi, korzenie i liście roślin. Nie bacząc na brak odzewu z jej strony, kontynuował swobodnym tonem:

— Waleriana jest używana do Eliksiru Żywej Śmierci. Korzenie są silnie toksyczne, można by się spodziewać, że zastosowanie ich na ludzkie ciało przyniesie więcej szkód niż pożytku. A ciemiernik, ten gatunek z północnej Szkocji, jest trujący. Mimo to z syropu z niego tworzymy Eliksir Spokoju. Połączenie ich sprawia, że skutki klątwy są… nawet nie neutralizowane, co po prostu _zabijane_ przez jeszcze bardziej toksyczne składniki.

— A co z lawendą? — spytała cichym głosem, tym samym utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że słuchała.

— Lawenda sprawia, że można w ogóle przeżyć… Magicznie łączy się z tamtymi składnikami i ona faktycznie neutralizuje pewne cechy. Dzięki niej maść nie wyżre ci połowy skóry, a jedynie spowoduje lekkie swędzenie — odpowiedział, próbując zignorować lawendowy zapach dziewczyny siedzącej w jego wannie.

Rozmiażdżony korzeń dokładnie wymieszał z resztą składników, które stworzyły gęstą substancję. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

Teraz skóra dziewczyny nie była już tak blada jak w pokoju oświetlonym tylko przytłumioną lampką. Na tle wanny stawała się nieśmiało brzoskwiniowa, bardzo jasny, ale ciepły odcień. Siedziała w czarnej bieliźnie i przemywała rozcięcia w miejscach, gdzie trafiło ją zaklęcie tnące. Prawa ręka wisiała bezwładnie na krawędzi. Szybko i bardzo sprawnie wsmarował maść w jej skórę.

— Mógłbyś mi jeszcze podciąć równo włosy? — Odchrząknęła, czując się niekomfortowo i wpatrując się w krótkie, spalone końcówki.

Draco spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Chyba sobie…

— Proszę? — przerwała mu na jednym wydechu.

Zacisnął szczękę i zmrużył oczy. Nie rozumiał tego, ale poczuł się nagle bardzo niepewnie, a przecież był u siebie. I był Draconem Malfoyem, do jasnej cholery, powinien być panem sytuacji.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby wyciągnąć nożyczki z szuflady. Mógł przywyknąć do mugolskich warunków, ba, spartańskich wręcz, mógł sam sprzątać, gotować i robić wszystkie inne rzeczy, ale nadal tęsknił za możliwością użycia zaklęcia. Czuł się jak szczur, nie mogąc wykorzystać magii, która płynęła w jego żyłach.

— Na twoim miejscu bałbym się, że skończę z łysą głową — powiedział przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby. Uklęknął za nią w wannie i przeczesał mokrym grzebieniem brązowe włosy dziewczyny.

— Ale się nie boję. — Wzruszyła nagimi ramionami.

Draco uniósł brwi.

— Gdzie twoi rodzice, Granger? — spytał, zmieniając temat.

Zaczął wyrównywać końce, gdy Gryfonka milczała dłuższą chwilę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wiedział, że odpowie na pytanie, dokładnie tak jak on robił to przez tyle miesięcy.

— Nie wiem. Jeszcze przed bitwą o Hogwart rzuciłam na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia i kazałam wyjechać z kraju. — Jej głos brzmiał cicho, ale nie płaczliwie, za co dziękował Merlinowi. — Byli rodzicami mugolaczki, która walczyła u boku Złotego Chłopca, i przez to znajdowali się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Wymazałam im pamięć, żeby ich uratować. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie teraz są… i czy kiedykolwiek ich jeszcze zobaczę.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

Nawet nie do końca tego świadomy wpatrywał się w trzy pieprzyki tworzące nierównoramienny trójkąt na lewej łopatce dziewczyny, aż w końcu jej stłumione „dziękuję" i wyjmowane nożyczki z dłoni wyrwały go z zadumy.

. . .

Draco Malfoy siedział w fotelu i widział drobną sylwetkę opatuloną w koc na jego kanapie. Spokojny, równomierny oddech wypełniał salon, a Enif zwinięty w kłębek ogrzewał jej stopy. Potrzebowała tygodnia w ukryciu, by móc skontaktować się z resztą grupy i odnaleźć jedną z dwóch pozostałych baz. Środki ostrożności w przypadku kryzysowych sytuacji, jak to nazwała. Nie zapytała, czy mogła u niego zostać, a on nie oznajmił, że jego dom był teraz jej domem. Powiedzieli to sobie bez słów, jakby kontakt wzrokowy czy przypadkowe muśnięcie palców na karku podczas obcinania włosów miało potwierdzić ich dalsze wspólne dni.

Zawsze myślał, że Złote Trio miało beztroskie życie. Przez całe lata pakowali się lekkomyślnie w kłopoty, a potem udawało im się z nich umknąć bez większych obrażeń. Ileż to razy widział ich roześmianych przy stole Gryffindoru, jakby byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie pili dzień w dzień Felix Felicis. Dopiero teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich też życie nie rozpieszczało. Zmagali się z problemami, o których żadne dziecko nie powinno mieć pojęcia. A jednak mimo to uśmiechali się do siebie szerzej niż ludzie bez takich ciężarów na barkach.

Od dłuższego czasu po prostu wpatrywał się w swoją białą koszulę ubrudzoną na czerwono jej krwią, gdy usłyszał, że coś się zmieniło. Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na trzęsącą się dziewczynę. Wiedział, że w końcu jej silna wola i niezłomność się zachwiały, że mury, którymi otaczała się na co dzień, rozpadły się w pył. Usiadł na podłodze przy jej głowie ukrytej w poduszce. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu i uścisnął lekko.

— Przegrywamy to, Draco, o-oni wygrywają — odezwała się zdławionym głosem. — Wszystko się wali… Wszystko… Tracimy ludzi, kończą nam się zapasy eliksirów uzdrawiających. Śmierciożercy kontrolują tereny, na których rosną potrzebne rośliny. Nie wiemy, co on planuje… Od kilku miesięcy nie mamy zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest, co robi i co zamierza. Nie mamy szpiegów. Pojmali K-Kingsleya, a my nie wiemy, jak go wydostać… Do cholery, nie znamy nawet jego położenia!

Musiał się przysunąć, by słyszeć jej słowa wypowiadane w mokry od łez materiał poduszki. Gładził drżące ramiona bezwiednym ruchem, nie znajdując słów, którymi mógłby ją pocieszyć.

— Harry… Z Harrym jest coraz gorzej, chodzi niczym zombie, coraz mniej z nami rozmawia i boję się… Boję się, że stracił już nadzieję, a bez niej jesteśmy zgubieni. Ron wrzeszczał na mnie, że wolę przychodzić do ciebie niż szukać lekarstwa dla Charliego… A potem obwiniał mnie, że nie chcesz powiedzieć, jakie jest antidotum, bo... Bo... A ja mówiłam mu, że nie wiesz, że to nie twoja wina… Gdybym tylko znała… Może już nie żyć. Ron… Może nie wydostał się z Teddington na czas. Minerwa wpadła ostatnio w pułapkę, choć przecież przeglądałam ten teren dwadzieścia razy… Cudem udało im się wydostać. B-boję się, że limit cudów nam się tym razem wyczerpał, że faktycznie… to przegrywamy. Jesteśmy w rozsypce. I nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze mogłabym zrobić…

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale Granger siedziała teraz na podłodze pomiędzy jego nogami, przyciskała twarz w zagłębienie jego ramienia i cicho łkała, wyrzucając z siebie drżącym, pokonanym głosem wszystkie obawy, cały strach, jaki w sobie nosiła.

Był zły. Był cholernie zły na niesprawiedliwy świat, na wojnę i ludzi, którzy tak wiele pokładali w niej nadziei i oczekiwań. Był zły, że to pieprzone, niegdyś tak szczęśliwe Złote Trio rozpadało się na trzy części zamiast trzymać razem do końca.

Wiedział, że to jej czas na łzy. Trzymała je w sobie zbyt długo i teraz potrzebowała wypłakać wszystko to, co ją przytłaczało i z czym nie dawała sobie rady. Mokre strużki na policzkach były oczyszczeniem zbolałej duszy. Gdy jej oddech ustabilizował się, Malfoy wreszcie znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by się odezwać pomimo nieprzyjemnego uczucia w piersi.

— Wiem, że jest cholernie trudno i czasami wydaje się, że już nic nie można zrobić i wszystko stracone, ale to nieprawda. Jeśli wy tego nie zrobicie, jeśli nie wygracie, to uwierz mi, nikt nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Nie znam bardziej skłonnych do idiotycznych czynów i poświęceń, ale jednocześnie walecznych ludzi niż wy… Dlatego, mała, czas na załamanie minął, nikt nie złoży za ciebie do kupy tego waszego Zakonu i nikt bez was nie wygra żadnej walki, nikt nie odkryje, dlaczego ten skurwiel jest nieśmiertelny, i nikt też nie wstawi się za mną po wojnie — powiedział twardym głosem, na koniec uśmiechając się pod nosem. Wiedział, że dziewczyna robiła to samo, mimo że jej głowa nadal znajdowała się w fałdach jego koszuli. — Tak, Granger, czas się wziąć w garść, masz przecież świat do uratowania.

. . .

Hermiona Granger była jego wyrzutem sumienia, grzechem, bo nigdy nie powinien trzymać jej w ramionach. Czysta do bólu, lśniąca tą swoją moralnością wypalała mu wszystkie zmysły. Była jego własną wściekłością. Samym spojrzeniem wbijała sztylety w plecy, bo porankami tak po prostu przygotowywał śniadanie, ignorując torturowanych w Malfoy Manor. Fascynowała i irytowała jednocześnie. Była zła i wspaniała. Była słońcem, centralnym punktem, wokół którego teraz kręciło się jego życie. Merlinie, jak on tego nienawidził. Stała się jego wątpliwością i szaleństwem istnienia.

Ranili się wzajemnie słowami, niewypowiedzianymi myślami. Rozumieli się w tym ich ciągłych niezrozumieniu, uczyli funkcjonować w zamkniętej przestrzeni, w dzień i w nocy. Wbijali sobie szpile niczym w laleczki voodoo, poznając najwrażliwsze, najsłabsze punkty, ale potem tylko kiwali głowami i odkrywali dalej tę czerwono-zieloną mapę. Tańczyli wokół siebie, co chwilę zmieniając kroki i zasady, ale nie gubiąc się w rytmie własnych ciał. Obserwowali.

Drażnił go jej lawendowy balsam, nawyk układania wszystkiego w perfekcyjnym porządku i nie lubił sposobu, w jaki puszyły się jej włosy w deszczowe dni. Zamierał na długie minuty, gdy znajdował pojedynczy falowany włos na pralce czy fotelu.

Dotykał jej czasem przypadkiem i podziwiał, jak spinała mięśnie na jedno muśnięcie palców przy podawaniu książki o eliksirach, jak gubiła rytm przy oddychaniu. Łapał ją czasami na nieodgadnionych spojrzeniach, gdy mierzwił łeb Enifowi albo stał przed kuchnią. On sam balansował na granicy przyzwoitości, prowokując słowami, bawiąc się tym tańcem i jej zarumienionymi policzkami.

Hermiona Granger stała się jego grzechem w snach i niewinnym pragnieniem w dzień.

. . .

Aż któregoś wieczoru, chłodnego, smutnego, deszczowego i listopadowego, gdy zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a on powinien martwić się o utrzymanie ciepła w domu, poczuł, że na zawsze już stracił swoją równowagę. Wpatrywał się w zdecydowanie czekoladowe oczy, znajdujące się kilkanaście centymetrów od jego twarzy, pełne pasji i chwilowego zapomnienia.

— Co mówiłaś, Granger? — spytał półprzytomnie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przestał jej słuchać kilka minut temu. Rozprawiała o starożytnych runach w książce, którą przytargała? Czy znów o Czarnym Panu i śmierciożercach? Nie miał pojęcia.

— Nie uważasz, że czas mówić mi po imieniu, Draco? — Zezłościła się lekko, marszcząc zabawnie nos.

— Nie. _Granger_ jest twarde i ostre na języku, a ja lubię cię waleczną — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej i z premedytacją przesuwając końcem języka po górnych zębach.

— Mówiłam… — Odchrząknęła, wracając do poprzedniego pytania. Zawahała się na krótką chwilę i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. — Wiesz, mówiłam, żebyś pomyślał dziś o mnie… _inaczej_.

Wpatrywał się w nią z osłupieniem, przetwarzając te słowa. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze ją zrozumiał. Bo… jak inaczej miałby to odebrać? Merlinie, to było… lepsze niż najmocniejsza whisky. W tej chwili docenił jej lekko zachrypnięty głos. Odstawił szklankę na stół.

— No proszę, nie znałem cię od tej strony — mruknął, zawadiacko przechylając głowę i wpatrując się w nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

Kąciki jej ust drgnęły w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu.

— Lubię ten twój lewy dołeczek… Jesteś na wskroś perfekcjonistką, a on jest taki pojedynczy, asymetryczny, buntowniczy… kurewsko seksowny — przyznał, wpatrując się w jej usta. Został tylko niewielki strup po lewej stronie. Nie przypominały już żywego mięsa. Były różowe, rozchylone i zachęcające.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Na co więc czekasz, Malfoy? Nikt nie obieca, że jutro nadal będziemy...

Wpił się w jej usta, od razu obejmując w talii i przyciągając do siebie. Jęknęła cicho, odpowiadając z równie mocnym zaangażowaniem. Dotykał jej nareszcie śmiało, czerpał pełnymi dłońmi, przesuwał palce po zaokrągleniu w stronę bioder. Pocałunkami poznawał miejsca, w których nigdy nie był, wdychał prześladujący w snach zapach lawendy w zagłębieniu szyi, trzymał w silnych ramionach, gdy znieruchomiała świadoma, że jego wargi muskały szram. Teraz tańczyli wspólnie, ciało przy ciele, oddech przy oddechu, język przy języku. Chciał nauczyć się jej na pamięć.

Ranili kostki o kanty szafek i nabijali siniaki o futryny w drodze do sypialni. Patrzył, jak pokazywała mu się w najbardziej ludzkim wcieleniu, najsłabszym, ale ufała mu na tyle, że odchylała głowę w tył, zgadzając się na wszystko, na odkrycie blizn i ostatniego wstydu. Nie chodziło tylko o nagie ciało, zobaczył jej nagie emocje i nagi umysł. I to właśnie tak cholernie uderzyło mu do głowy, że aż się zachłysnął.

Była okrutna wojna, zimna noc i nieprzenikniona ciemność, a on w tej ciemności widział tylko ją.


	10. Wiara IX

Odnalazła spokój ducha i poczucie bezpieczeństwa w obecności Dracona Malfoya, upajające wytchnienie w jego ramionach. I przestała kwestionować to, co działo się pomiędzy nimi. Nieważne, ile razy w przeszłości doprowadził ją do łez, ważne, że w tej wojennej otchłani, beznadziejnej rzeczywistości sprawił, że uśmiechała się częściej, i był gotów zbierać jej rozpadające się kawałki.

Teraz jej kolej, by zadbać o spokój czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego świata. Wiedziała już, jak to zrobić. Znikała w ciągu dnia na długie godziny, a potem nocami warzyła eliksiry, wiedząc, że będzie ich potrzebować. Podejmowała ogromne ryzyko, nie była głupia, ale Zakon znajdował się w sytuacji, w której należało poczynić drastyczne kroki.

Dlatego parła naprzód, chcąc zakończyć terror Voldemorta, licząc na głupie, gryfońskie szczęście, że wszystko się uda i wyjdzie z tej wyprawy cało. Mimo zmęczenia organizmu, ciemnych worów pod oczami, gryzących się myśli i piekielnego strachu podnosiła się po raz kolejny i walczyła, lawirując pomiędzy groźbami niewyobrażalnych tortur z rąk samego Voldemorta. Kpiła czarodziejowi prosto w twarz i nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć.

Myślała, że on — Draco Malfoy — zrozumie to jako jedyny ze wszystkich ludzi. Nie spodziewała się tego zszokowanego, niedowierzającego wzroku, gdy złapał ją za rękę, a ona mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Czas zamarł na długą chwilę, może nawet oni sami przestali oddychać? Wpatrywała się w jego nieruchome, stalowe źrenice. Wyglądał, jakby dała mu w twarz.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i chwilową niepewność zastąpiła zaciętością.

— Nie wierzę — wyszeptał i podciągnął jej rękaw, odkrywając nagą skórę.

Na lewym przedramieniu złowrogo wił się wąż wychodzący z czaszki. Minęły dwa dni, odkąd pojawił się na jej ciele. Pamiętała doskonale, jak klęcząc przed Voldemortem, przyjmowała ten znak i krzyczała z przejmującego bólu. Palące łzy toczyły się po jej policzkach. Czuła, jakby rozdzierano ją od środka, wbijano tysiące igieł w ciało, sączono truciznę do każdej pojedynczej komórki. Musiała minąć wieczność, zanim rytuał dobiegł końca, i — jak podejrzewała — kolejny tydzień, nim ćmiący ból ręki minie.

Do tej pory pamiętała, jak pani Parkinson wyszeptała do niej słowa: „Będzie piekło, ale masz zacisnąć zęby. A potem przywykniesz." Tak to właśnie wyglądało? Człowiek po pewnym czasie przestawał czuć, że coś było nie w porządku? Patrzyłeś na swoje dziecko przyjmujące Mroczny Znak, na torturowanego rodzica, trzymałeś zakrwawioną dłoń przyjaciela i wmawiałeś sobie każdego dnia: „Nic nie możesz zrobić. Tak właśnie ma być"? Jak wielu z tych ludzi po prostu przestało się buntować i pogodziło z losem, i jak okrutne rzeczy można było zracjonalizować przed lustrem, tłumacząc się przyzwyczajeniem? Może wtedy wybory przestawały być tak trudne? Tak jak Malfoy do samotności, może tak i ona w końcu przywyknie do tego wojennego życia… Ale czy kiedykolwiek będzie to _usprawiedliwione_?

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś… — Malfoy wpatrywał się w Mroczny Znak trupioblady na twarzy, jakby właśnie ktoś strzelił mu prosto w pierś. — Jak? — wychrypiał.

— Pansy Parkinson. I tak musiała wstąpić w jego szeregi za karę, nie musiała nic robić, a Voldemort nie grzebał jej w umyśle, by sprawdzać lojalność. Była tylko przestrogą, nic nie znaczącą dziewczyną ukaraną i odrzuconą na bok. Użyłam eliksiru wielosokowego i teraz można powiedzieć, że jestem szpiegiem Zakonu — wyjaśniła spokojnie, obserwując jego reakcję.

— Co zrobiłaś?! — spytał głucho. Puścił jej rękę, cofnął się krok i teraz odwzajemniał spojrzenie. — Merlinie, czyś ty do reszty zgłupiała? Nie masz pojęcia… Nie… Nawet ja nie byłem tak kurewsko głupi, żeby pakować się w pojedynkę do piekła, nie mając o nim zielonego pojęcia! — wykrzyczał i przeczesał włosy palcami w geście kompletnego załamania.

— Dam sobie radę, Draco. Poradzę sobie. Opowiadałeś mi o śmierciożercach, szybko się uczę — mówiła uspokajającym głosem, ani przez chwilę nie żałując swojej decyzji, nawet gdy widziała ten wyraz na jego twarzy. — Zakon potrzebował szpiega, żeby wygrać tę wojnę…

— Nie, Granger, nie masz o niczym pojęcia — przerwał jej zdenerwowany. — To nie jest głupia misja, na którą wychodzisz sobie co kilka nocy i wracasz z paroma siniakami, bo akurat potknęłaś się, kurwa, o wystający kamień! To jest misja SAMOBÓJCZA. Podpisałaś właśnie na siebie WYROK SKAZUJĄCY! To nawet nie jest pakt z diabłem podpisany własną krwią, to jest pieprzony wjazd do piekła z biletem w jedną stronę! — krzyczał, a jego mocny głos niósł się po domu. Enif schował się pod stołem w kuchni.

— On się nie dowie, nie jestem głupia, Malfoy. — Zirytowała się. — Będę trzymać się z boku, udawać Parkinson i zbierać informacje dla Zakonu. Znalazłam już naszych ludzi, szukamy nowej tymczasowej kwatery...

— Wiesz, co to znaczy? — Malfoy gwałtownym ruchem poderwał jej lewą rękę do góry i nie zważając na ból, który wywoływał, podstawił jej przedramię do twarzy. — Ósemka, zauważyłaś? Symbol nieskończoności. Nie uwolnisz się od niego, to pakt podpisany na całe życie, nie zniknie po wojnie… I boli, prawda? Za każdym razem, gdy nie stawisz się na jego wezwanie, gdy mu się sprzeciwisz, a dobrze wiemy, że w końcu to zrobisz, będzie boleć dziesięć razy bardziej. — Skrzywił się i puścił jej rękę.

— Jesteś hipokrytą, Malfoy. Sam mówiłeś, że to my nadajemy znaczenie. Ten znak, permanentny tatuaż z czaszką nic nie znaczy. Nie podpisałam posłuszeństwa Voldemortowi, nie zawarłam z nim żadnego paktu!

Malfoy pokręcił głową, wyglądając przy tym na zawiedzionego.

— Rozumiem, że chcesz wygrać, ale ty się teraz podłożyłaś na tacy, poświęciłaś swoje życie za coś tak niepewnego… Nikt nie ma nieograniczonego szczęścia, sama to mówiłaś.

— Chciałam dać nam szansę — powiedziała wyraźnie i dobitnie, nie cofając się pod ostrzałem jego oskarżeń. Mógł nią teraz pogardzać, proszę bardzo, ale zrobiła to dla większego celu. Naprawdę to przemyślała.

— To nie jest szansa, to pieprzony skok na główkę do piekła! Jesteś TRUPEM, Granger, dostrzeż to wreszcie! Voldemort prędzej czy później wywnioskuje, kto się kryje pod postacią Pansy, i będzie tak srał furią, że obawiam się, iż połowa śmierciożerców straci swoje życie przez ciebie. Czy twoje delikatne sumienie to wytrzyma? A potem będzie cię torturował z czystą przyjemnością, patrzył, jak łamiesz się i wydajesz swoich przyjaciół, nawet nie będzie musiał wchodzić ci do głowy!

— Nie zrobi tego. Ubezpieczyłam się.

Draco przestał nerwowymi ruchami wyrywać sobie włosy. Obrócił się w jej stronę sparaliżowany.

— Słucham?

— Zadbałam o to, by nie mógł wyciągnąć ze mnie żadnych cennych informacji — odpowiedziała, nie dając się sprowokować jego zachowaniem. Nie podniosła głosu nawet o oktawę. — W trzonowcu mam cyjanek, nie zdąży mi nic zrobić…

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby poraziła go prądem. Chyba nawet nie oddychał. Mógłby być mugolskim obrazem wartym tysiące galeonów.

— Więc jednak jesteś samobójczynią…

. . .

Nie wróciła do mieszkania Dracona Malfoya. Czuła, że coś pomiędzy nimi znowu się zmieniło, stąpali po niepewnym gruncie, jakiś fundament pękł, a ona nie wiedziała, jak go naprawić. Rzuciła się w wir szpiegowania, próbowała zachować własne życie i uratować kolejne, donosząc o planach Voldemorta. Uleczyła Rona, który ostatnie tygodnie leżał w krytycznym stanie. Oliver zawrócił do kwatery, gdy tylko usłyszał jego krzyk.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak udało jej się wytrzymać psychicznie. Przebywanie wśród śmierciożerców sprawiało, że nie potrafiła zasnąć w nocy na dłużej niż dwie godziny, bo zaraz budził ją każdy szelest, a wyobraźnia wędrowała w mroczne zakamarki umysłu. W ciągu tych tygodni coraz trudniej było jej rozróżnić wyraźną granicę między dobrem i złem. Znajdowała się pośród szarości, gdzie nie mogła liczyć na zmniejszenie winy ani nawet na ulgę w postaci jednoznacznego oskarżenia.

Nie uratowała młodszego brata Susan, który został schwytany przed Yaxleya. Nie wyswobodziła go. Nawet nie podjęła takiej próby. Znajdowała się przy okrągłym stole, siedziała pomiędzy panią Parkinson a młodym Rookwoodem, który przyjął Mroczny Znak razem z nią. Początkowo myślała, że może jeszcze udałoby się wyciągnąć go z tego bagna, jednak potem zobaczyła, jak torturował małego Bonesa… Wpatrywała się w nich i nie drgnął jej nawet jeden palec u dłoni złożonych na kolanach. Chciała krzyczeć, chciała zrobić błąd, nie ważąc na swój los, i skończyć ten horror rozgrywający się przed nią. Tylko że nie chciała tego wystarczająco mocno, skoro po ośmiu pełnych minutach bezwładne ciało o rdzawych włosach zwaliło się na środek stołu…

Nie wiedziała, czy z pragnienia wolności, wygrania wojny i poświęcania czarodziejów kiedykolwiek ją ktoś rozliczy. Może sama nadzieja na rozgrzeszenie była haniebna? Okazało się jednak już za późno na odwrót. Malfoy miał rację — skasowała bilet tylko w jedną stronę. Pozostało jej teraz szukać nici łączącej ją z dawnym światem i starą sobą, bo bardziej niż Voldemorta bała się tego, że z biegiem czasu _przywyknie_. A wtedy byłaby już stracona.

Wierzyła, że jej jednoosobowa misja szła dobrze, dopóki przyjaciele nie zaczęli się domyślać… Nie, nie domyślać, _podejrzewać_ , że coś przed nimi ukrywała. Znikała czasami nieoczekiwanie w porze obiadowej albo w ogóle na całe dnie, przestała się uśmiechać i wyglądała, jakby dręczyły ją nieznane im demony. Martwili się.

Podczas narady, na której była nieobecna, Cho poruszyła jej temat. Po spaleniu starej bazy Hermiona zniknęła na półtora tygodnia, a gdy wróciła, nie była już tak spokojna i rozluźniona jak wcześniej (nawet jak na wojenne standardy). Słyszeli o historiach ludzi pojmanych przez śmierciożerców, którzy byli tak torturowani, że w końcu zgadzali się dla nich pracować, albo o rzucanych Imperiusach, by przedostać się do centrum zorganizowanych grup. Była wojna, a oni musieli być ostrożni, również w kontaktach z najbliższymi osobami.

Dlatego gdy któregoś razu Hermiona drgnęła, bo Ron złapał ją za lewą rękę i chciał pociągnąć w stronę wejścia do domu, wszyscy zamarli, a brunetka usłyszała słowa, które prześladowały ją w koszmarach.

— Pokaż rękę, Hermiono.

I wtedy już wiedziała. Wiedziała, że w tym momencie straciła swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Śnieg prószył nieustannie od kilkunastu dni, nieosłonięte dłonie zamarzały na lodowatym wietrze, a ból w klatce piersiowej był większy niż ten, który przechodził całe jej ciało.

— Wiedziałam, co robię… Chciałam tego, ale nigdy nie chciałam was zranić. — Cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos poniósł się w zimowej ciszy, gdy wyciągnęła do nich rękę.

— On…? On cię do tego zmusił?

Szczęka Rona zaciskała się i rozluźniała niekontrolowanie. Czerwieni na policzkach wcale nie wywoływał mróz.

— Nie. On nigdy nic ode mnie nie chciał. To była moja decyzja. I zrobiłabym to ponownie. Nie mogę was za to przeprosić.

Miriady miriad zdradzieckich sekund ciszy. Obraz zszokowanej twarzy Harry'ego wyrył się pod powiekami, widok zdruzgotanej miny Rona w umyśle. Pobladła Ginny wyjęła jej z bezwładnej dłoni różdżkę.

Wiedziała, że dla nich umarła, że dziś jeszcze nie dowierzali, ale jutro już zaczną ją opłakiwać, by pochować głęboko w milczeniu.

Czerwony wąż wił się na bladej skórze.

— Szpieguję dla Zakonu…

— Masz pieprzony Mroczny Znak na ręku! — wychrypiał zdębiały Ron i odruchowo sięgnął po własną różdżkę.

— To nic nie znaczy. To tylko tatuaż. Najważniejsze, że dzięki niemu mamy informacje, mamy plany, możemy wygrać tę wojnę, obalić Volemorta. — Hermiona opuściła rękę i wpatrywała się w nich z nadzieją, że zrozumieją, przyjmą to lepiej niż Draco.

— Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? — zapytała Ginny, kurczowo trzymając różdżkę brunetki z dala od niej. Wpatrywała się w nią nieruchomo.

— Nie chciałam nikogo narażać. Kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej.

— Czy ktokolwiek wie? Minerwa? — Harry poprawił okulary na zaczerwienionym nosie. Chwytał się ostatniej nadziei.

— Nie… — zawahała się. — Nikt nie wie. Tylko Draco Malfoy — dodała, nie chcąc mieć przed nimi żadnej tajemnicy.

— Malfoy wie? — Podłapał Ron. — Jasne! Przecież to u niego byłaś przez te tygodnie, gdy my ukrywaliśmy się po lasach, ścigani dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez śmierciożerców! Siedziałaś w jego przytulnej chatce na odludziu, bawiliście się w dom i miałaś wszystko gdzieś! To gdzie jest teraz Malfoy? Nie powinien zaświadczać, że mówisz prawdę? Nie powinien stać u twojego boku? — Prowokował dalej chłopak, nie zdając sobie sprawy z czerwieniejących policzków dziewczyny. Jakaś udręczona część jej duszy przyznawała mu rację.

— Nie ma go tutaj, bo może nie byłam wystarczająco dobra, żeby codziennie rano niszczyć mu fryzurę! — wykrzyczała niemalże histerycznie, odrzucając w kąt opanowanie. Serce tłukło jej się w piersi. Czuła, jak każda relacja rozpadała się pod palcami. Czy miała jeszcze cokolwiek do stracenia? Ciągle widziała minę Dracona sprzed kilku tygodni.

Ron wpatrywał się w nią po raz kolejny z otwartymi ustami. Jedynie Ginny nie wydawała się zaskoczona tymi słowami, choć zmarszczyła brwi.

— Więc jak mamy ci uwierzyć i zaufać? — spytał po chwili Harry spokojnym głosem, a ona poczuła, jak krew w jej żyłach zamarzła, i to wcale nie z powodu niskiej temperatury.

— Słucham?

— Ostatnio straciliśmy główną bazę, ty pojawiasz się i rzucasz od razu w wir planowania, a potem wyglądasz jak chodząca śmierć i teraz pokazujesz nam… Pokazujesz nam Mroczny Znak, symbol Voldemorta… — Czarnowłosy chłopak starał się zachować rozsądek, ale wydawało się, że przestał już nawet wiedzieć, jak się nazywał.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, zaprzeczając jego sugestiom.

— Udało nam się znaleźć Kingsleya, dowiedziałam się, gdzie prze…

— To może być przykrywka — wtrącił się Ron, który już ochłonął z pierwszego szoku.

Ginny kiwnęła głową ze zbolałą miną.

— Nie ma nikogo od nas, kto by o tym wiedział, Hermi.

— Dobrze, posłuchajcie mnie, wszystko wam wyjaśnię… — Spróbowała jeszcze raz, widząc wątpiących w nią przyjaciół. Splotła roztrzęsione dłonie. — Odkryłam, że Pansy Parkinson… — zaczęła z pasją, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć.

— Co? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? — Ron wyprostował się jak struna i ściągnął jasne brwi tak, że niemalże stanowiły linię ciągłą. — Nie, Hermiona, nie mamy czasu na pogawędki. Ukrywałaś to przed nami, oszukiwałaś, Merlin wie, jak długo, a teraz prosisz o kredyt zaufania, którego w warunkach wojennych, biorąc pod uwagę to, że widzimy przed sobą znak śmierciożerców na twoim ręku, nie możemy ci dać. — Ron spoglądał na nią stanowczo. Teraz przypominał profesjonalnego stratega wojennego, a nie jej przyjaciela. Ginny z kolei wyglądała na bardzo zasmuconą.

— Minerwa wyjechała na poszu… — Harry urwał, spoglądając na Hermionę z przepraszającą miną. — Wróci za trzy dni. Wtedy zdecydujemy, co o tym sądzić. Poprosimy o Veritaserum.

— Przepraszam, Hermiona, ale musisz nas zrozumieć…

Nie odezwali się już słowem. Zaprowadzili ją do podziemi budynku i dali własną celę.

Trzy dni do powrotu Minerwy. Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny samotności i ciemności. Ponad cztery tysiące minut do oczyszczenia.

Trzy dni do zmartwychwstania.

. . .

Rozumiała ich decyzję, mimo to bolało ją serce i czuła się zwyczajnie zdradzona. Niezamierzenie to nie wróg zadał jej cios, a przyjaciele. Znała ich pobudki, ale nadal… straszliwie bolało. Nie pomagała nawet świadomość, że zapewne sama byłaby zobligowana do odcięcia bliskiej osoby i wtrącenia do tymczasowego więzienia, gdyby zobaczyła na jej ręku Mroczny Znak. Nie mogli ufać na słowo honoru. Voldemort nie był kretynem, a swoje sługi wyszkolił na bezwzględnych żołnierzy. W czasach walk na śmierć i życie nigdy nie było pewności, kto stał naprzeciwko. Równie dobrze Hermiona mogłaby być pod działaniem Imperiusa, używającym eliksiru wielosokowego Selwynem albo w ogóle być podwójnym szpiegiem po praniu mózgu. Problem z tymi ostatnimi był taki, że nigdy nie miało się pewności, do której strony należeli _bardziej_.

Siedziała w lodowatej piwnicy, z podkulonymi kolanami pod brodą, ciemnoszarą ścianą przed sobą i zastanawiała się, czy Bóg ich opuścił. Zostawił samych na zimnej ziemi, na której odmrażali stopy, by zrobić kolejny krok naprzód. I płakała. Choć nie wiedziała dlaczego. Czy to były łzy wylane za poległych, za cierpiących po stracie bliskich, za nie swoje wybory i bycie po złej stronie? Czy płakała za tych żyjących, którzy czasami zapominali o oddychaniu i walczyli z rozpędu, na oślep waląc w kamienne mury przeciwności? Czy za Dracona, którego chciałaby mieć u swojego boku, ale nie mogła tego wymagać ani nawet o to poprosić? Czy płakała wreszcie za siebie, bo teraz jedyne, co jej pozostało, to wiara, że to, co zrobiła i co nadal robiła, było tego warte? Nie wiedziała dokładnie, dlaczego płakała, ale nie mogła przestać.

Może to była ich wina. Jej i Malfoya. W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu miesięcy kradli chwile z dala od śmierci i cierpienia. Rozmowami zaklejali i leczyli swoje rany. Wzajemnie dawali sobie momenty szczęścia, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Noce marnowali niewypowiedzianymi słowami, a potem zbliżali się i oddali od siebie, ignorując cenę. Otoczyli się piękną bańką, w której dzielili najgłębsze myśli i niwelowali uprzedzenia, otwierali oczy na siebie, by za chwilę rozsypać się i zbierać na nowo. Przynosili ból, smakowali go na końcach wrażliwych języków i zamieniali go na chwile zapomnienia, na minuty szczęścia w zwykłym oddechu.

Może dlatego teraz ciemność była taka przytłaczająca, a połatana igłą i nicią dusza — boląca? Bo czuła wcześniej to bezpieczne, chłodne ciepło, a oczy widziały oślepiający blask jego sylwetki?

Dwie cele na lewo jakiś złamany męski głos modlił się do Boga, który wyszedł, do Merlina, który od dawna nie żył, i do syna, który nigdy go nie usłyszy…

Odkrywała piekło. Ono nie było tylko w Malfoy Manor zajętym przez Voldemorta, ale również tutaj… Oni wszyscy, niezależnie od strony, po której walczyli, byli w piekle.

. . .

Po trzech dniach doczekała się oczyszczenia ze wszystkich niewypowiedzianych na głos zarzutów. Rozwiały się gryzące wątpliwości. Minerwa podała jej Veritaserum i Hermiona opowiedziała całą historię. Przyjęła Mroczny Znak za Pansy Parkinson, którą miała spotkać kara za gapiostwo ojca. Nie musiała przy tym nikogo mordować, a jak dotąd jedynym jej zadaniem było trzymanie się u boku rodziny. Prawdziwa Ślizgonka leżała tymczasowo nieprzytomna w opuszczonym mieszkaniu, a Hermiona całkowicie przejęła jej rolę. Nikt nic nie zauważył. Owszem, dostawali misje, ale to głównie ojciec zajmował się najważniejszymi sprawami, łapał podejrzanych, torturował w imię Voldemorta na oczach matki i podmienionej córki. Nie wiedziała, ile w tym ochrony, a ile chęci powrotu w jego łaski. Gdyby miała szansę uratować kogokolwiek, zrobiłaby to, ale wiedziała, że wtedy jej przykrywka szybko zostałaby wykryta, a dalekosiężne plany szpiegostwa i wygrania wreszcie tej wojny spaliłyby na panewce wraz z jej śmiercią. Zakon musiałby zaczynać znów od początku.

Mroczny Znak nic nie znaczył. Nie wierzyła w niego tak jak śmierciożercy, dla niej symbolizował ostatnią szansę na wygraną. Nadal była tą samą Hermioną Granger z przytomnym umysłem, mocnym kręgosłupem moralnym i zdecydowanie walczyła dla Zakonu Feniksa. Tak, wiedziała, co robiła, nikt jej do tego nie zmuszał, tym bardziej Malfoy, który wyglądał raczej, jakby cały świat zaczął się walić.

Gdzieś pośród tych odpowiedzi na pytania swoich przyjaciół poczuła nieopisaną tęsknotę, trochę zdradziecką i samotną, za jedyną osobą, której nie musiała się aż tak spowiadać. Nie musiała nic przed nim udawać, mogła mieć tajemnice dopiero do odkrycia i chęć zamordowania go co dwa dni. Najpierw łamała dla niego własne zasady, potem głowę w dzień, a słabe paznokcie nocą. Tęskniła za ledwo poznanym smakiem odsłoniętego ciała i słowami, które były dopiero przed nimi, schowane pod stosem niepewności i wzajemnego sprawdzania się. Stał się kimś, kto potrafił zamknąć ją jednym zdaniem, wykrzyczeć w twarz błędy, o których nie miała pojęcia, i powiedzieć coś, czego jeszcze nie wiedziała. A potem siadał w fotelu i patrzył bez słowa, jak trzymała na kolanach Enifa.

Jednak wycofał się z tej ich wspólnej bańki, a ona obudziła się bardziej samotna niż zwykle.

I zastanawiała się, czy to wina wojny, Malfoya, ich własna czy może tylko jej, że dzień za dniem coraz bardziej traciła swoich przyjaciół… Boleśnie zrozumiała, że słowo „przepraszam" nigdy nic nie budowało. Przypominało tylko o tym, co ich podzieliło.


	11. Wiara X

Minął pełny miesiąc, zanim ponownie do niego przyszła. Chciała przekazać kilka informacji, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna go powitać, jak wiele między nimi się zmieniło. Stanęła w progu, nadziewając się na to stalowe, pochmurne spojrzenie.

Malfoy schudł przez ten czas dość widocznie. Wystające arystokratycznie kości policzkowe teraz odcinały się jeszcze bardziej na tle bladej skóry. Wciągnęła ukradkiem jego zapach aż po dno płuc, by zostać z nim jak najdłużej. Nie zdążyła nawet niekomfortowo przestąpić z nogi na nogę, gdy wybawił ją od kłopotu przerywania napiętego milczenia.

— A więc nadal tańczysz na linie nad grobem wykopanym własnymi rękoma… — odezwał się niskim tonem, ledwo zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem. Cofnął się krok, dając dostęp do wnętrza. — Niczym skończona kretynka wodzisz Czarnego Pana za nos. Wybacz, że ci nie pogratuluję.

— De facto on nie ma nosa — odezwała się Hermiona, ledwie wypowiadając te słowa na głos. Weszła do środka. Za sobą usłyszała, jak Draco prychnął zirytowany.

— Gdzie twoje seksowne, skórzane wdzianko, Granger? — spytał, spoglądając z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy na jej gołe kolana.

Nawet nie pomyślała wcześniej, by się przebrać. Chciała po prostu, korzystając z wolnej nocy, jak najszybciej się do niego dostać. Zarzuciła na siebie tylko ciepłą kurtkę, która skutecznie chroniła przed styczniowym mrozem. Pod spodem miała cienką, tiulową sukienkę, sięgającą przed kolana, w kolorze brudnego różu, podobną do tej z balu na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie.

— Harry i Ginny się dzisiaj pobrali — oznajmiła, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

. . .

Planowali ślub na początku grudnia, jak tylko pan Weasley miał wrócić z Alaski. Jednak pertraktacje z tamtejszymi goblinami nie przebiegły po myśli Zakonu, co wcale nie zdziwiło Hermiony. Biorąc pod uwagę nierówne traktowanie sięgające kilku wieków wstecz, te stworzenia miały pełne prawo, aby nie przejmować się problemami czarodziejów, którzy niegdyś zabronili im używania różdżek. To nie był jednak koniec ślubnych przeciwności… Niedługo potem nastąpił krach w zaufaniu do jednej z dowodzących i jednocześnie zgrzyt w wieloletniej przyjaźni, więc Ginny z Harrym podjęli decyzję o odłożeniu uroczystości.

Przyjaciele starali się wynagrodzić Hermionie te trzy okropnie samotne dni spędzone w celi jako więzień, szpieg, zdrajczyni. Jednak dziewczyna nadal miała przed oczami zatęchłą piwnicę z zaciekami wody na kamiennych ścianach i nieludzkie jęki w pamięci. Gdy przyszli do niej z wiadomością o uwolnieniu, nie czuła nic na widok ich skruszonych twarzy. Nie miała sił, żeby się uśmiechnąć. Nie miała powodu, bo w tej samej chwili, gdy oni poddali w wątpliwość jej czyny, ona również się zawiodła. Co za ironia.

Przez ostatni miesiąc Ginny starała się ich na nowo połączyć. Harry częściej z nią rozmawiał, starając się omijać niewygodne tematy, a Hermiona zaciskała tylko zęby. Ron krążył zawsze gdzieś w pobliżu z tym nieśmiałym uśmiechem, jakby w każdej chwili gotów był ratować ją przed wszelkim złem. Doceniała ich starania, naprawdę, wiedziała, że nadal ją kochali i liczyli na zdrowy rozsądek, wierzyli, że wszystko mogło wrócić do normy. Jednak Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że dopóki nie zaakceptują wszystkich nowych faktów — Draco i Mrocznego Znaku — nic się między nimi nie zmieni…

. . .

Przystanęła w przedpokoju. Nie zaczęła się rozbierać. Malfoy patrzył na nią, jakby między nimi nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Miała wrażenie, że wrócili do pierwszego tygodnia po ich ponownym spotkaniu dziewięć miesięcy temu, do bólu zdystansowani i schowani we własnych twardych skorupach.

Chłopak uniósł brwi zaskoczony wieścią o ślubie.

— Bali się, że nie dożyją nocy poślubnej? Teraz Wiewiórka podczas swojego miesiąca miodowego raczej owdowieje...

A jakże, mogła się tego spodziewać. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i policzyła do pięciu. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu otrzymałaby ubogie gratulacje do przekazania, a teraz… Uśmiechnęła się do siebie kwaśno.

— Przyszłam ci tylko powiedzieć, że odkryliśmy, jak zabić Voldemorta. Mamy ludzi, plany, różdżki i jesteśmy przygotowani na ostateczną bitwę — powiedziała twardo na jednym wydechu, bojąc się, że chłopak przerwie jej jakąś kpiącą uwagą. — Na początku lutego dokładniej. Myślałam… Myślałam, że może chciałbyś wiedzieć — dodała i wzruszyła ramionami, czując się znów niepewnie w jego obecności.

Malfoy kiwnął sztywno głową na znak przyjęcia tego do wiadomości.

Czemu miała wrażenie, że ciągle na coś czekał? Wpatrywał się w nią w oczekiwaniu na słowa, których nie mogła wypowiedzieć? Nie będzie go przepraszać, nie będzie mówić, że żałowała. Wszystko mu wcześniej wyjaśniła.

— Pójdę już w takim razie… — Przeczesała włosy palcami tak, że opadły jej teraz na twarz.

Merlinie, jak bardzo chciała, żeby ją zatrzymał, nawet bez słowa, żeby po prostu złapał za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i uwięził w bolesnym uścisku, żeby ją rzucił na ścianę i przycisnął do kantu, połamał na wskroś, a potem rozpalonym dotykiem uleczył rany. Boże, jak chciałaby, żeby znów spojrzał na nią inaczej, nie jak na nierozgarniętą dziewczynkę, która go zawiodła, albo która jest bolącym wrzodem na jego tyłku. Pragnęła spalić się w spojrzeniu tych lodowatych, srebrnych oczu i łapać jego urywany oddech w swoje usta, gdy oboje nie byli w stanie myśleć, a obraz rzeczywistości przesłaniała kompletna ciemność na kilkanaście błogich sekund.

— Nie musisz umierać, żeby iść do nieba*, Granger…

Wyrwał ją z rozszalałych, spragnionych myśli. Wyglądał na udręczonego. Trzymała już rękę na klamce i jęknęła na jego słowa z poirytowaniem. Dlaczego musiał być równie uparty co ona? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu tego _zaakceptować_?

— Znajdź inną kryjówkę, Malfoy — powiedziała w zamian, nie spoglądając mu w twarz. Coś się w niej łamało, coś kończyło… — Yaxley zamierza na dniach odwiedzić Appledore. Przeszukać teren. Lepiej, żeby cię tu nie było — ostrzegła go i z westchnieniem wyszła na werandę.

Nie doczekała się żadnego słowa i sama też nie obejrzała się za siebie, gdy odchodziła. Oboje wiedzieli, że już się nie zobaczą, przynajmniej do bitwy, _jeśli_ Draco Malfoy się na niej pojawi.

. . .

Może na tym polegało życie? By stawiać kropkę, zapamiętywać najpiękniejsze momenty, pielęgnować je na dnie zużytego serca i przewracać kartkę; ruszać przed siebie, na nowo szukać swojego miejsca… nigdy nie mogąc go odnaleźć. Ta słynna ludzka wędrówka.

Może powinna zaakceptować, że to koniec rozdziału, bardzo pouczającego zresztą. Dowiedziała się wielu rzeczy o sobie samej i o nim, choć nadal pozostawał słodko-gorzką tajemnicą. Otworzył jej oczy, pokazał swój świat i na krótki moment wpuścił do jego wnętrza. Uwielbiała ich rozmowy nad herbatą o wierze i życiu. I — oczywiście — idealnie zgrywali się w kłótniach.

Zawsze przywiązywała się do każdego miłego słowa, prawdopodobnie dlatego teraz nosiła w sobie przejmującą pustkę. Może była głupia, tak jak mówił… Chciała, by nadal szeptał do niej niskim głosem, gdy księżyc był już na niebie, choćby miały to być największe kłamstwa. Lubiła leniwe poranki, nawet te niewygodne, ze zbyt wielką odległością pomiędzy nimi, jakby znów mieli po dziesięć lat i nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować, aż wreszcie też pijaną świadomość, że nawet te okropne szramy na szyi pod dotykiem jego palców nie były tak odrażające. Ale chowała wszystkie te myśli głęboko pod łóżkiem.

Widocznie niektórzy schodzili się na krótki moment tylko po to, by potem w ciszy rozejść w przeciwne strony. Nigdy nic sobie nie obiecywali, a on otwarcie mówił, że nie będzie walczył w tej wojnie. Byli wędrowcami, którym droga przecinała się wiele razy w tym życiu, a potem rozchodziła w różne strony; utożsamienie dwóch sinusoid.

Już nie płakała. Oddychała pełną piersią, bo widziała przed sobą nadzieję, że ta piekielna walka z czarną magią dobiegnie końca. Miała to na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jeszcze tylko miesiąc, dopracowanie szczegółów…

Jej życie jako Pansy Parkinson sprawiło, że była w stanie powęszyć u samego źródła, w gnieździe węży, jak to ujął Draco. Po długich rozmowach z dawnymi profesorami wspólnymi siłami zagłębili się w temat starożytnej, afrykańskiej magii, właściwie rytuału, który zawieszał duszę pomiędzy światami. Bardzo brudna, pierwotna forma rozszczepienia, na którą nie znaleźli zaklęcia odwracającego, bo nie zostawiała namacalnych śladów. Jednak dowiedzieli się, że ciało Voldemorta było jak najbardziej śmiertelne i wyjątkowo słabe — przekroczyło już tę subtelną granicę śmierci w chwili, gdy Avada Kedavra zatrzymała jego serce. By pozostać silnym, codziennie co trzy godziny musiał wypijać napar z rzadkiego zioła skrzypu Baniabalii, znanego jedynie rdzennym mieszkańcom Czarnego Lądu.

Wymagało to od nich sporo wysiłku, by podrobić eliksir. Miał smak, barwę i zapach dokładnie taki jak oryginał, ale jedyną jego właściwością było zapobieganie bólom brzucha po przejedzeniu, a nie nadludzka wytrzymałość. Musieli osłabić nieświadomego niczego przeciwnika, a dopiero potem wypowiedzieć mu otwarcie ostateczną potyczkę.

. . .

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci się udało. No wiesz, podmienić ten napar, genialne! — Ron uśmiechał się do niej, a piegi na jego nosie świeciły własnym blaskiem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w ten temat. Podejście do jakiejkolwiek rzeczy Voldemorta groziło natychmiastowym zaklęciem uśmiercającym, a co dopiero wkradnięcie się do składziku z warzonym naparem, który podtrzymywał go przy życiu. Gdyby Malfoy się o tym dowiedział, zwymyślałby ją za głupi, ofiarny heroizm i własnoręcznie ją zabił, oszczędzając tym samym cierpienia. Wykonanie tego zadania zajęło jej ponad trzy tygodnie i tylko dzięki kretynizmowi jednego ze śmierciożerców, który straszliwie rozgniewał Voldemorta, udało jej _wślizgnąć_ do laboratorium.

— A ja nie wierzę, że udajesz jedną z nich — wtrąciła Ginny siedząca na kolanach Harry'ego. Głos miała czysty, szczęśliwy, tak bardzo nieodpowiedni do czasu. Za dwanaście godzin znajdą się na polu bitwy, a śmierć będzie oddychać im prosto w twarz.

Hermiona nie chciała odpowiadać także na te słowa, nadal lekko skołowana, z jaką łatwością przyjaciele wtrącili ją do lochów i zwątpili. Wolała bezpiecznie zmienić temat.

— Nie boicie się? Wiecie... Że coś się nie uda?

Harry uniósł powieki i spojrzał na nią. Zielone oczy przepełnione były spokojem, który koił jej rozkołataną duszę.

— Nie, ja myślę, że już przywykłem. Teraz odczuwam tylko ulgę, że zbliżamy się do końca. — Posłał jej tak bardzo znajomy uśmiech. Jedną ręką gładził plecy swojej młodej żony.

— Harry ma rację — odezwał się Ron, przebierając w misce z mugolskimi, kolorowymi drażetkami. — Poza tym mamy cały alfabet alternatywnych planów, nigdy nie byliśmy aż tak przygotowani i mam nadzieję, że już nie będziemy musieli być.

— On nigdy nie odejdzie… — zauważyła cicho brunetka, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. — Zniszczymy jego ciało, ale jego dusza dalej będzie zawieszona gdzieś pomiędzy. To zło nadal będzie obecne pośród nas… Niczym sygnał ostrzegawczy, by cały czas mieć się na baczności. — Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Nie chciała tego, tak bardzo pragnęła otoczyć się spokojem byłych Gryfonów.

— Więc może czas przestać walczyć ze śladami zła, które będą zawsze, a skupić się na walce o dobro? I szczęście? — Ginny wpatrywała się w Hermionę z jednoznaczną miną.

Brunetka odwzajemniła to zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Walczyć o szczęście zamknięte w czyichś ramionach? a.

Zabrakło im tylko tej niepodważalnej wiary w drugą osobę. Obojgu.

. . .

Drugiego lutego wielką naradę popleczników Lorda Voldemorta przerwali niespodziewani goście. Wpadli przez wielkie mahoniowe wrota, wybili strzeliste okna i wysadzili południową ścianę. Mieli dwa punkty przewagi: zaskoczenie i podwójną siłę rażenia (różdżki oraz mugolską technologię).

Hermiona natychmiast została wciągnięta pod stół przez kobietę siedzącą z jej lewej strony. Czarna, opadająca na oczy grzywka przesłaniała widok matki Pansy Parkinson — Adeline, która już otwierała usta.

— Niech… Uciekaj tamtymi drzwiami. — Dziewczyna szybko wpadła jej w niesformułowane jeszcze słowa. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie, by tracić czas na wyjaśnienia, że wcale nie była jej córką. — Korytarz powinien być pusty. No, JUŻ! — Wypchnęła skołowaną kobietę spod stołu.

Odnalazła wzrokiem przyjaciół pojedynkujących się z gromadą śmierciożerców. Voldemort stał po środku, oszczędnymi ruchami unikając zagubionych klątw i od niechcenia odbijając te posłane specjalnie w jego kierunku. Oczy utkwił w Harrym i widać było, że próbuje rozgryźć, co się zmieniło, że Zakon zdecydował się na otwartą walkę wszystkimi siłami.

Nigdzie nie widziała Malfoya. Z jednej strony poczuła się jak zagubione dziecko, które puściło rękę i bało się zrobić następny krok. Nie pogodziła się z tym, że nie było go już w jej życiu. I nie pogodziła się też z tym uczuciem pustki. Z drugiej strony jednak odnalazła w sobie coś w rodzaju rozlewającej się ulgi i spokoju, że blondyn nie będzie dziś stał na linii ognia i nie zostanie przypadkowo trafiony zaklęciem. Był bezpieczny, a ona miała ostatnią misję do wykonania.

Z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty wyciągnęła własną różdżkę. Winorośl i włókno z serca smoka. W jej uścisku wydawała się dziwnie sztywna, ale znajome ciepło zalało ciało dziewczyny. Dziesięć miesięcy… Nie była pewna, czy jeszcze pamiętała to uczucie przepływającej przez nią magii…

Coś z łomotem uderzyło w blat stołu, aż podskoczyła, uderzając się w głowę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując skupić wszystkie zmysły na jednym zadaniu — nie dać się tak łatwo zabić, bo miała jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i wyskoczyła spod stołu.

W sali panował harmider i rozlegały się bojowe okrzyki obu stron. Przez chwilę umysł Hermiony zalała fala rozmazanych postaci i zaklęć; i strach, że za chwilę trafi w nią zagubiony pocisk. Momentalnie straciła równomierny oddech. Wszystkie jej następne czyny były gwałtowne, chwiejne i nieprzemyślane.

Wycelowała w postać leżącą na stole, rozpoznając śmierciożerskie szaty, i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie wiążące. Kątem oka zauważyła Katie, która została rozbrojona i teraz cofała się pod ścianę, gorączkowo szukając swojego pistoletu. Hermiona okręciła się na pięcie i niewiele myśląc, skierowała różdżkę w pozłacany żyrandol nad nimi.

— _Bombarda Maxima!_ — krzyknęła, czując krążącą w żyłach adrenalinę. Zanurkowała obok niczego nieświadomego śmierciożercy i rzuciła się na młodą dziewczynę z taką siłą, że obie poleciały w bok, przesuwając się po śliskiej posadzce parę metrów od miejsca, w którym trzy sekundy później roztrzaskał się żyrandol.

Katie wpatrywała się w nią oszołomiona do tego stopnia, że Hermiona sprawdziła, czy nie uszkodziła jej czaszki w wyniku impetu.

— Eee… Dzięki… Pansy…? — wydukała wreszcie Bell, podnosząc się na łokciach.

W ostatnich tygodniach Granger tak często zażywała eliksir wielosokowy, że zapominała o swoim nowym wyglądzie.

— Wiesz, jak jest… Ten żyrandol był paskudny. — Posłała jej figlarny uśmiech i podniosła się na nogi.

Musiała jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut trzymać się z dala od zaklęć; do czasu, aż eliksir wielosokowy przestanie działać.

Poczuła na sobie czujne spojrzenie i na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zanurkowała za marmurową kolumnę, gdy karmazynowy promień pomknął w jej stronę. W mgnieniu oka przypomniała sobie, że na polu bitwy najgorsze było stanie w jednym miejscu. Płynnym krokiem wysunęła się i posłała w stronę Yaxleya Drętwotę, a w Mulcibera zaklęcie podpalające. Nie przemyślała tego drugiego i po chwili z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak jego szata zajmuje się ogniem, a mężczyzna zaczyna wrzeszczeć. Nie tak miało być. Musiała mocno zaciskać roztrzęsione dłonie, żeby różdżka nie upadła na podłogę. Czarne, sklejone od potu włosy wpadły jej do oczu, które rozszalałe nie potrafiły zatrzymać się na jednym punkcie. Cofnęła się chwiejnie, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Z płuc uciekło powietrze i dopiero mroczki w polu widzenia sprawiły, że otrząsnęła się z szoku i zobaczyła, kto ją wcześniej obserwował.

Adelhard Parkinson. Głęboka zmarszczka pojawiła się pomiędzy jego brwiami. Choć trzymał się za krwawiące ramię, nadal wyglądał tak, jakby bez problemu mógł sprostać trzem przeciwnikom naraz. A teraz ruszył w jej kierunku.

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy chciałaby się przekonać, jak wyglądałby ten rodzicielski uścisk, i nie miała też pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłaby fakt, że dziedziczka Parkinsonów właśnie podpaliła ich starego kumpla. Prawdę mówiąc, ona sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła.

Nie kontrolując swoich następnych ruchów, zdała się całkowicie na instynkt i uchyliła się od nadlatującej z pola bitwy klątwy. Posłała w tamtym kierunku zaklęcie paraliżujące, ale nie wiedziała, czy trafiła, bo oczy cały czas miała utkwione w nadchodzącym czarodzieju o burzliwym spojrzeniu i niegdyś kruczoczarnych włosach.

Mogła poczekać, żeby przekonać się, jak naprawdę wyglądała miłość w czystokrwistych rodach, albo mogła po prostu posłać w niego zaklęcie. I tak będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny prędzej czy później. Jednak gdy Hermiona podniosła rękę, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. To ten człowiek brał na siebie każdą torturowaną osobę, jaka powinna przypaść jej w udziale, gdy dostawali misję od Voldemorta. A jego żona przykładała jej zimny okład, gdy gorączka zwaliła ją z nóg zaraz po otrzymaniu Mrocznego Znaku. Gdzieś zatarły się granice pomiędzy bielą a czernią i Hermiona nie chciała być tą, która pośrednio skaże tę rodzinę na Azkaban. Nie obezwładni go, ale też nie uratuje. Zadecydowała, że ich drogi w tym momencie się rozchodziły.

Jednak czasami los robi fikołka i kopie nas prosto w brzuch… Hermiona zobaczyła, jak żyrandol po drugiej stronie kołysał się niebezpiecznie, i nie myśląc nad tym, co właśnie robiła, potężnym zaklęciem odepchnęła Parkinsona z miejsca, w którym chwilę później kryształy rozprysły się na ostre kawałki. Widocznie Katie również nie podobał się ten pozłacany wzór…

Hermiona wpatrywała się w swoją rękę z przerażeniem. Gdzieś w tej wojnie zgubiła swój rozsądek, instynkt, który mówił, co było dobre, a co złe. Ona sama balansowała na granicy i miała wrażenie… Może już od wielu tygodniu spadała w przepaść? Ale przecież wiedziała, kim była. Hermiona Granger. Hermiona… która zabiła wiecznie uśmiechniętego George'a Weasleya, a uratowała śmierciożercę… Co to za potwór w niej? Co to za potwór _z niej_? Jak mogła się tak bardzo pogubić?

Nie słyszała krzyku gdzieś z boku. Poczuła jednak, jak coś zwaliło ją z nóg, boleśnie obijając lewe ramię o kant filaru. Zakasłała gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się z płuc pyłu z roztrzaskanego muru. Oczy zaszły jej łzami, ale i tak była w stanie zobaczyć przygniatającego ją młodego Rookwooda. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, a jego czarne włosy co chwilę dotykały jej policzka.

Hermiona nie do końca wiedziała, co się właśnie stało. Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Ochronił ją. Tak po prostu, bezinteresownie… Poruszyła się lekko, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinna teraz zrobić. Nadal śniła o nim w koszmarach, gdy torturował Christophera Bonesa…

Rookwood uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Widziała, jak z jego zębów skapywała czerwona ciecz… Orzechowe oczy przemieniły się w czarne szpary…

— No, to do zobaczenia. — Mrugnął do niej i rzucił się dalej w wir walki, a Hermiona uznała, że do reszty straciła rozum.

Czy to jej się przyśniło? Czy coś jeszcze w tej wojnie miało jakikolwiek sens? Poczuła, jak skręcał się jej żołądek, serce zaczęło bić nie w takt, a ręce nagle ważyły dwadzieścia kilogramów. Przeczołgała się za drugą kolumnę, jeszcze nietkniętą przez żadne zaklęcie, i oparła łokcie na kolanach. Wpatrywała się w mozaikę niezrozumiałych symboli na posadzce. Zakryła uszy dłońmi.

To się nie działo naprawdę. To tylko kolejny sen, koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Zaraz złapie Draco za rękę, napije się ziołowej herbaty i znów wszystko będzie miało sens. Rookwood wcale jej nie uratował. Rookwood był mordercą. Zabił brata Susan. Widziała to. Każdej pieprzonej nocy.

Tylko nie wiedziała, czy bardziej winiła jego czy siebie, bo nie kiwnęła wtedy palcem, zezwalając na ten horror.

Coś huknęło i Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, ściskając z całych sił różdżkę. Wojna. Bitwa. Voldemort. Rozglądała się gorączkowo dookoła, próbując zebrać myśli. Już nie wiedziała, kto był jej przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem.

— Csii… Już spokojnie.

Poczuła, jak silne ramiona obejmowały ją i wciskały głowę w męskie ramię. Instynktownie zaczęła się szarpać i gryźć napastnika, który jedynie zacieśnił uścisk.

— Hermiona. To ja, Oliver — usłyszała znajomy tembr głosu. — Spokojnie. Weź głęboki wdech. A teraz powoli wypuść powietrze. Powoli.

Posłuchała jego instrukcji i zaczęła oddychać tak, jak mówił. Ból brzucha z wolna ustępował. Ręce zaciskały się na jego szacie. Szum w głowie zmalał i była w stanie zobaczyć czerwoną plamę pod swoimi stopami. Cofnęła się, żeby spojrzeć Woodowi w twarz.

Nie mógł być ranny. Nie on. Cholera, powinna go ratować, powinna być obok, tak jak on zawsze był obok niej. Obezwładnił ją teraz przejmujący strach.

— Merlinie, Oliver, tak bardzo cię przepraszam… — Zaczęła szukać rany, by móc ją wyleczyć, zrobić cokolwiek. Jednak chłopak złapał ją za ręce.

— Nic mi nie jest. To nie jest moja krew. Twoja też nie.

Wpatrywała się w te znajome, przyjazne oczy, doszukując się oznak kłamstwa. Zmarszczyła brwi, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

— Skąd wiesz…? Och, nie! — Oderwała od niego dłonie i dotknęła swojej twarzy z przeświadczeniem, że znów wyczuje lekko zadarty nos… Zawaliła plan…

Oliver się roześmiał.

— Uspokój się. Nadal wyglądasz, jakby twoje chomikowate policzki były o krok od wybuchu, i masz włosy jak Snape.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś?

O jej szpiegostwie miała pojęcie zaledwie garstka osób. Jeśli Oliver ją rozpoznał… Nawet nie chciała myśleć, co mogło to oznaczać. Kolejną zdradę? Na pewno śmierć, jeśli jej plan wyszedł na jaw.

Wood, widząc, że dziewczyna ponownie wpadała w histerię, położył jej ręce na ramionach i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

— Hermiona, to już jest koniec. Nie będzie więcej zdrad, nie będzie bitw, straconych osób ani zaginionych. Nie będzie więcej decyzji, których nie da się podjąć. Czasami musieliśmy dokonać złych wyborów, bo nie było dobrych. Wiem, że wielu rzeczy nigdy sobie nie wybaczymy, że ciebie też będą ścigać niewyobrażalne cienie przeszłości, potwory, o których żadne z nas nie ma pojęcia…

— Nie, Oliver, to _ja_ stałam się potworem — przerwała mu, kręcąc dziko głową. — Nie rozróżniam już dobra od zła. Robiłam… Robiłam niewybaczalne rzeczy, Oliver — wyszeptała, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w brudne od kurzu i nie swojej krwi ręce.

— Nie. Nawet tak nie mów. Jesteśmy pogubieni. Wszyscy. Trwa wojna i wszyscy się zagubiliśmy. Ale… Spójrz na mnie. — Gdy tego nie zrobiła, uniósł jej podbródek. — Jesteś jedyną osobą zdolną do zakończenia tego. _Jedyną_. Nikt inny by tego nie dokonał i jestem przekonany, że w głębi duszy doskonale to wiesz. Nie jesteś potworem. I pamiętaj, że zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, nie zawahałbym się znów cię uratować.

Chłonęła jego uśmiech. Chwytała się jego słów i spojrzenia pełnego zaufania, choć nie rozumiała, skąd je brał. Ona sobie nie ufała…

— Dlaczego? — Ledwo otworzyła usta, by wypuścić to jedno słowo i zawiesić je pomiędzy nimi niczym most do świata żywych.

— Bo mogę — odparł z prostotą. — To jest mój wybór. Mogę wybrać, w co chcę wierzyć, i wybrałem ciebie. A teraz jest twoja kolej, by uratować nas wszystkich.

Kiwnęła głową, ściskając go do bólu za dłoń.

Musiała oczyścić umysł. Skupić się na zadaniu. Później przyjdzie czas, by próbować zrozumieć wojnę toczącą się nie w Malfoy Manor, ale w nich wszystkich — w niej, w przyjaciołach dzierżących pistolety i różdżki i w śmierciożercach ochraniających swoich znajomych. To jeszcze nie był koniec. Zakon miał wiele planów na przebieg tej bitwy, ale głównym była ona sama.

Teraz albo nigdy.

Hermiona Granger podniosła się z roztrzaskanej posadzki i pewnym, powolnym ruchem skierowała w stronę czarnoksiężnika. Na twarzy pożyczonej od Pansy Parkinson widniał ledwo uformowany tryumfujący uśmiech, niemalże demonicznie wykrzywiający rysy.

Voldemort zawiesił na niej swoje spojrzenie i już unosił różdżkę, gdy eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać i dziewczyna zaczęła zamieniać się w siebie. Mężczyzna miał tak oszołomioną minę, jakby sam Dumbledore zdejmował przed nim maskę śmierciożercy. Wokół nich ustała walka, ale wystarczył jeden ruch dłonią, by wyznawcy czarnej magii wrócili do bezwzględnego rzucania klątw. Oczy Voldemorta przypominały malutkie szpary, gdy z wściekłością wpatrywał się w brunetkę.

— Proszę, proszę, szlama Pottera we własnej osobie — wysyczał, oblizując bezkrwiste wargi. — Podszywałaś się za kogoś, kim nie jesteś, czy się mylę? To godne potępienia, obrzydliwe kłamstwo.

— Którego nigdy nie wykryłeś. Stałam tu tak wiele razy, a ty byłeś niczego nieświadomy… oszukiwany przez tyle miesięcy. — Hermiona uniosła wysoko podbródek, chcąc w ten sposób odnaleźć w sobie ostatnie pokłady odwagi.

— To i tak bez znaczenia… panno Granger — zaśpiewał Voldemort lodowatym tonem. Delikatnym ruchem pieścił swoją różdżkę. — Wszyscy jesteście MARTWI.

Niespodziewanie zaklęcie przyciągające pomknęło w jej stronę i dziewczyna znalazła się oko w oko z największym wrogiem całego świata. Jej rozkołatane serce na moment zamarło.

— Nie jesteście w stanie mnie pokonać. Jestem nieśmiertelny. — Głos Voldemorta potoczył się echem po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, wybijając ponad krzyki, uderzenia i strzały z pistoletów. — Przychodząc tutaj, skazaliście się na śmierć. — Uśmiechnął się do niej, ukazując rząd ostrych zębów. — A ty otrzymasz ode mnie najpowolniejszą…

Palcem przejechał jej po policzku, a potem oblizał go w najczystszym przejawie perwersji. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, nieruchomiejąc. Nogi miała wrośnięte w marmurową posadzkę. Czas stanął w miejscu.

— Będę rozkoszował się twoją rozlaną, brudną krwią, spływającą… — urwał nieoczekiwanie, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się nie do poznania. Już nie był wężem szykującym się na błogą ucztę. Przypominał małą jaszczurkę zapędzoną w kąt.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo i cofnęła kilkanaście kroków dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

— To roztwór arszeniku. Trucizna, którą tak ochoczo _zlizałeś_ z mojej twarzy. — Wpatrywała się w jego rozszerzone źrenice, gdy zaczął rozumieć, co to dla niego oznaczało. — Od tygodnia nie piłeś prawdziwego naparu, wiemy o starożytnym rytuale i o tym, że twoje ciało jest w stu procentach śmiertelne. Ba, sam doprowadziłeś do swojego końca, co za ironia, nieprawdaż?

Igrała z ogniem, z wężem, który nawet w ostatnim tchnieniu życia zdolny był ją ukąsić. Jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Tak smakowała ich chwila chwały, ich ostateczne zwycięstwo, a wyraz twarzy pokonanego Voldemorta zdecydowanie był wart zapamiętania. Dlatego w duchu dziękowała Harry'emu, że posłał w jego kierunku czerwone zaklęcie, Ronowi za ołowianą kulkę, a Minerwie, że od razu spaliła uśmiercone ciało.

Prawie nie wierzyła, że udało się tak łatwo. Przecież mogła się zranić w trakcie bitwy, on mógł rozciąć jej skórę, krew zmieszałaby się wtedy z arszenikiem… Mogli coś pominąć, czegoś nie przewidzieć. A jednak wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Wszystko poza jednym…

Nawet gdy zamknęła oczy, widziała pod powiekami ostrą zieleń Avady Kedavry. Co za kretyn stwierdził, że to kolor nadziei?

.

.

.

.

 _* Linijka zaczerpnięta z piosenki Rasmentalism. Jakkolwiek kompletnie nie słucham takiej muzyki, to ten wers tak idealnie mi pasował, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać._


	12. Wiara XI

Czuł palący ból Mrocznego Znaku na lewym przedramieniu. Przejmujący mróz wywoływał dreszcze na ciele, ale on uparcie brnął przed siebie. Nogi zapadały mu się w świeżym śniegu, który ranił kostki. Zimno przeszywało jego zaczerwienioną skórę.

Miał świadomość, że każda sekunda była ważna, bo mogła być ostatnią znaczącą. Nie zaszedł tak daleko tylko po to, by zostać pokonanym przez pędzący czas. Doskonale wiedział, że zmierzał do odpowiedniego miejsca, choć jego kroki były tak ciężkie, jakby spragnione krwi duchy tego miejsca próbowały go zatrzymać.

. . .

Był zły. Zaraz po jej odejściu rozbił swoją ulubioną filiżankę w drobny mak.

Czuł się wykorzystany. Hermiona mogła oszukiwać każdego ze swoich bliskich przyjaciół, mogła oszukiwać nawet siebie, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby pogrywała z nim w ten sposób. Na długo przed schwytaniem Adelharda Parkinsona, zanim jeszcze pomysł z przejęciem roli Pansy wykrystalizował się w jej głowie, ona wiedziała… Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, już dziesięć miesięcy temu ( _dziesięć!_ ), co zrobi. Odnalazła go, pojawiła się w Appledore i zadawała pytania, które właśnie do tego prowadziły. A on — Draco — szedł za nią jak dziecko w mgle, przewodził jej!

Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Okpiła go. Nie zagrała na nosie tylko Czarnemu Panu, ale też jemu i swoim przyjaciołom. I choć chciał udusić ją za te samobójcze myśli, które rozkwitały w jej głowie przez tyle tygodni, to musiał też docenić, jak bardzo długofalowo myślała. Przewidziała, że koniec końców taki będzie finał, że znajdzie się w szeregach Voldemorta w ten czy inny sposób, że będzie musiała coś poświęcić, że będzie balansować na tej cienkiej granicy, a wszystko po to, żeby dać Zakonowi i innym czarodziejom szansę.

Szanował jej bezgraniczne oddanie, a jednocześnie nienawidził, że nie dostrzegł tego planu dużo wcześniej. Ogłupiła go swoją uspokajającą obecnością. Jednak przede wszystkim nienawidził tego, że to musiała być właśnie ona. Oczywiście, nikt inny nie miałby tyle jaj, by w ogóle wziąć pod uwagę ten idiotyczny pomysł. Nikt inny by go nie odnalazł w tym spokojnym miasteczku i nikt inny nie wtargnąłby w jego życie tak niepostrzeżenie i naturalnie.

. . .

Przekręcił błyszczący pierścień z wielkim „M" na palcu i wyszedł z lasu cały przemoczony. Przed nim wznosiły się mury potężnego Malfoy Manor, miejsca, w którym nauczył się, czym była wytrwałość. Dowiedział się też, że ograniczenia w człowieku nie istniały, a znaczna część bólu znajdowała się tylko w głowie, że ludzie sami stawiali otaczające ich mury… Jednak z biegiem czasu zrozumiał, że mogli również wybudować nad nimi wysokie progi oraz mosty. I to tutaj zamierzał wykorzystać dziecięce nauki, jednocześnie uwalniając się od starego życia i przekonań, które nie były jego.

To właśnie miejsce, w którym chciał teraz być. Jakaś niesprecyzowana część jego duszy już oderwała się od ciała w Crediton (tak, przeniósł się po jej ostrzeżeniu) i przebyła setki mil niczym ćma spragniona światła.

Coś się zmieniło. Coś _zmieniało_ się nieodwracalnie, a on nie był osobą, która śmiałaby się temu sprzeciwić. To nie było tak, że podświadomie wiedział, że to jest _ten_ dzień. Nie istniała nadnaturalna więź, która drgnęłaby, dając znać, że powinien znaleźć się u boku tej nieposkromionej czarownicy. To nie była nić, która nie dawała alternatywy. I to nie było też uczucie, które wymagało od niego czegokolwiek. Wiedział, że miał wybór.

O tym, że to _już_ , dowiedział się — o ironio — dzięki wężowi wychodzącemu z czaszki na jego przedramieniu. Ostateczna bitwa, na której nie miał się przecież pojawić. A jednak był tutaj… u podnóża rozświetlonego Malfoy Manor. Nie mógł rozgryźć _dlaczego_. Choć wiedział, że podjął już decyzję.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zauważył, że Granger nosiła czerwoną gumkę do włosów na prawym nadgarstku. Obudził się któregoś dnia rano i po prostu to wiedział. Nauczył się, że wolała zasypiać na lewym boku, a rano pierwszą czynnością, którą robiła, było otworzenie okna. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznała, ale domyślił się, że pomimo lekkiej pruderii uważała swoje nogi za seksowne. Inteligentna bestia.

Zaakceptował to. Po cichu, zgrzytając zębami z bezsilnej złości. Byli wolni. A przynajmniej na tyle wolni, by nadal czuć się ludźmi. I ta wolność oznaczała, że mieli pełne prawo, by odejść. Nie mógł jej wtedy zatrzymać. Tak jak ona nigdy nie wymagała od niego, by przy niej został. Może dopiero teraz powoli zaczynał rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Może dlatego nogi zaprowadziły go w to przeklęte miejsce.

Byli wolni. On nie trzymał jej na smyczy, a ona nie trzymała go kurczowo za rękę. Mogli robić to, na co mieli ochotę. A Draco wiedział, że jedyne, do czego pragnął wrócić, to to przenikające ciepło, którego doświadczał przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. I nie bał się wziąć w gratisie niespokojnych nocy przerywanych krzykiem udręczonych dusz.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę w miejscu, które szczególnie przypominało mu o dawnej świetności tego zamku. Prawie czuł w nozdrzach delikatny zapach najrozmaitszych odmian róż, które jego matka tak mocno ukochała. Nigdy nikomu nie zdradził, że gdy czuł się bezsilny, zaszywał się właśnie tutaj. Wciskał się gdzieś pomiędzy kolce, nie zważając na to, że ranił ramiona, i czekał, aż świat przestanie zaciskać się tak kurczowo wokół jego szyi.

Teraz bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy wpatrywał się w porośnięte gołymi łodygami pole przykryte śniegiem. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli róże przetrwają zimę, nie ujrzy już tych pięknych pąków, bo krzaki zdążyły zdziczeć. Łodyg będzie coraz więcej, będą coraz bardziej kruche, kolce i kwiaty małe, gęsto usiane… Te piękne, szlachetne odmiany wymierały.

Oderwał wzrok od suchych, połamanych badyli i przeniósł go na otwarte na oścież drzwi wejściowe.

Nie do końca przemyślał, co zrobi, gdy już się tu znajdzie. Stanie się celem zarówno Zakonu Feniksa, jak i śmierciożerców. Będzie dzierżył w dłoni odkurzoną różdżkę, ale nie będzie chciał skierować jej w żadną stronę. Z tym już zdążył się pogodzić. Przyszedł, by zobaczyć, że to już faktycznie koniec. A koniec będzie tylko wtedy, gdy zobaczy ten wszechwiedzący uśmieszek na ustach Granger.

Do tego momentu wstrzymywał powietrze i rozsadzające go od środka wybory, których nie mógł dokonać. Przynajmniej na razie.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie zwodzące, więc w miarę swobodnie przemknął do sali narad. Na jeden krótki moment stanęło mu serce, gdy oczy ogarnęły ogrom zniszczeń. Cała południowa ściana zamku obrócona była w pył. Zapierające dech w piersi okna, przez które wiosną wpadało słońce i kreśliło na posadzce fascynujące go w młodości wzory, wybite. Na dębowym stole wił się jakiś śmierciożerca, a Czarny Pan stał pośrodku i miotał klątwami na wszystkie strony, powodując jeszcze więcej zniszczeń.

Draco zaczął przeczesywać wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu burzy rozszalałych, dzikich i spuszonych włosów. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tego powinien wypatrywać, w chwili, gdy kilkunastowieczny żyrandol spadł na posadzkę. Jeśli można mieć zawał w wieku dwudziestu lat, to on zdecydowanie był na granicy.

Nieświadomie ruszył w tamtym kierunku, może by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość komuś, kto śmiał w ogóle spojrzeć na ten drogocenny przedmiot, sam nie wiedział, ale przystanął w pół kroku. Bitwa zatrzymała się na kilka sekund, a świat zatrzymał się na wieczność.

Kruczoczarne kosmyki grzywki przykleiły się do jej czoła, a te przy podbródku zatrzepotały, gdy z leniwym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym wargi podniosła się znad nieznanej mu czarownicy i zniknęła z oczu.

Znalazł ją. Nie spóźnił się. Zdążył. Jeszcze wszystko miało znaczenie.

Cała złość zdążyła się już ulotnić. Nie chciał wyrzucać jej tego, czego mu nie powiedziała. Pragnął jedynie końca szaleńczego biegu za czymś, co tak łatwo było stracić.

Nie otrząsnął się jeszcze z obezwładniających emocji, których nie potrafił nazwać, bo były dla niego nowe i nieznane, a już musiał uchylić się przed nadlatującym zaklęciem. Dostrzegł w tłumie Notta z tą jego trupiobladą karnacją i wiecznie wybrzmiałymi żyłami na rękach. Niczym migawka z przeszłości pojawiła się mu przed oczami scena, gdy chłopak zwierzył mu się z marzeń, które pochował głęboko pod ziemią wraz z powstaniem Voldemorta. Teraz, lata później, Malfoy był jedynym powiernikiem najskrytszych pragnień i wiedział, że one już nigdy nie ujrzą światła dziennego, a widząc Notta, rzucającego zaklęcie podpalające szaty czarodzieja Zakonu, właśnie tracił coś więcej niż przyjaciela.

Musiał się skupić. To nie był czas na przedwczesne modlitwy. Powinien znaleźć Granger i nie spuszczać z niej wzroku. Domyślał się, że miała jakiś plan, i chciał się upewnić, że żaden idiota nie wejdzie jej w paradę. Odwracał się właśnie z zamiarem przemknięcia na drugą stronę sali, gdy jakieś potężne zaklęcie pocięło na kilka części kolumnę podtrzymującą strop. Odskoczył, jednak nie na tyle szybko, by nie zostać uwięzionym przez upadające kawałki marmuru. Jeden z nich niebezpiecznie zawisł nad jego klatką piersiową i opierał się chwiejnie na odłamku gzymsu przy jego lewej ręce.

Draco znieruchomiał i zaklął całkiem donośnie. W tym huku oraz krzykach i tak nikt nie mógłby go usłyszeć. Nie znalazł swojej różdżki, więc domyślił się, że musiała wypaść mu z ręki, gdy upadał. Podjął więc próbę kawałek po kawałku w żółwim tempie wyczołgania się spod przygniatającego go ciężaru. Czuł, że powoli tracił czucie w lewej nodze. Możliwe, że obruszył jeden z kawałków marmuru i teraz uciskał on jakąś ważną tętnicę w udzie. Uniósł głowę, żeby ocenić swoją sytuację, jednak zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że zapomniał o tym, iż został uwięziony pod kolumną, będąc jednocześnie pod Zaklęciem Kameleona.

Wpatrywał się nieruchomo w skuloną postać Pansy, zakrywającą sobie uszy, drżącą na całym ciele, nieświadomie rwącą włosy… I zaraz potem Oliver Wood obejmował ją ramionami i mówił rzeczy, których Draco nie był w stanie dosłyszeć. Przeklął ponownie, tym razem w myślach, że zgubił swoją różdżkę i nie miał w sobie tyle siły, by unieść ten pieprzony gruz ze swojego ciała. Niemalże słyszał w głowie pogardliwy głos Lucjusza i wiedział, że ojciec znów miał rację.

Obserwował scenę rozgrywającą się na jego oczach. Przerażenie Hermiony, gorączkowy dotyk twarzy, on coś powiedział, ona zaprzeczyła, złapał ją za ramiona, uniósł podbródek… I mówił coś z taką pasją, że nawet Draco nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Nie wiedział, co to oznaczało. Nie chciał dochodzić teraz do żadnego wniosku. Musiał wydostać się spod pieprzonej kolumny. Musiał znaleźć swoją różdżkę. Nie mógł teraz robić nic innego. Musiał wydostać się spod kolumny.

Granger kiwnęła głową, ścisnęła bruneta za rękę, wzięła głęboki wdech i zrobiła wielki krok w kierunku celu, o który oni wszyscy tak zawzięcie walczyli.

— WOOD! — Donośny głos Malfoya przebił się przez wrzawę walczących. Postanowił zaufać (może po raz pierwszy w życiu tak boleśnie świadomie i z własnego wyboru) i postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

Chłopak odwrócił się, przyjmując bojową postawę, ale na jego twarzy odmalowała się konfuzja, gdy nikogo nie zobaczył.

— Wood, mam na sobie Kameleona. Jakbyś pomógł mi wydostać się spod tej sterty gruzu, byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny. — Malfoy niemalże przepychał te słowa przez swoje gardło.

Oliver zrozumiał, jak wyglądała sytuacja, i omiótł wzrokiem spustoszenia. Na moment zniknął Draconowi z oczu, tylko po to, by następnie wręczyć mu różdżkę.

— Domyślam się, że to twoja, Malfoy. Jestem pewny, że sam doskonale sobie poradzisz — powiedział zupełnie swobodnie swoim piaskowym barytonem.

Blondyn nie był głupi, tak samo jak głupi nie był Wood. Przekazanie różdżki niemalże krzyczało. To było potwierdzenie, że obaj wiedzieli o sobie rzeczy, których żaden z nich nie chciał wypowiadać na głos. I rozwiewało wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie mogły się w nich obu rodzić.

Malfoy złapał swój cenny kawałek głogowego drewna, zdjął zaklęcie maskujące i uwolnił się z pułapki. Zanim podniósł się do pionu, przywrócił jeszcze prawidłowe krążenie w nodze. Pozostała ona jednak mocno obita, a kolano chyba lekko pogruchotane, bo gdy przeniósł ciężar ciała na lewą stronę, przeszył go ostry ból. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wypuścić z ust jęku, i odetchnął. Wtedy dopiero spojrzał Oliverowi Woodowi prosto w oczy i wyciągnął rękę. Tak właśnie wyglądał koniec.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd pomyślał też, że może właśnie tak wyglądała walka, że to była jej kwintesencja. Ratunek. Tak jak Granger ochroniła własnym ciałem ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, jak w wejściu McGonagall przez pełną minutę trzymała zaklęciem spadający kawał muru z piętra wyżej, ocalając trójkę czarodziejów i stając się tym samym łatwym celem ataku, tak jak Oliver wspierał Hermionę i pomógł jemu samemu… Draco zrozumiał, że w ten sposób mógłby walczyć. Nie dla wpojonych ideałów, ale dla innych; by nikt więcej nie musiał zginąć. Bo żadna wygrana nie stanie się zwycięstwem, gdy nie będzie ludzi, których ona uwolni.

Więc wyciągnął swoją dłoń w jego kierunku. Mógłby zadać brunetowi setki pytań, które już zdążyły zrodzić się w jego głowie, ale postanowił, że na tę chwilę nie interesowały go motywy. Trochę jak z sercem… Nigdy nie pytał, _dlaczego_ działało. Był po prostu wdzięczny, że to robiło.

Wood uścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Draco bez słowa skinął głową. Potem obrócił się i kuśtykając, ruszył w stronę Granger.

Stała przed Czarnym Panem w swojej wychudłej postaci i z włosami naelektryzowanymi od buzującej w powietrzu magii. Nie obchodziło go, że był na celowniku każdego czarodzieja w tym pomieszczeniu. Ledwo zauważał mknące w jego kierunku zaklęcia czy rudą Wiewiórę, która pociągnęła go za włosy, gdy przechodziła obok tanecznym krokiem, strzelając klątwami. Zerknął na nią przelotnie. Szybkim ruchem różdżki zmienił kolor swoich włosów na mniej rzucający się w oczy, a potem zamachał palcami w jej stronę i powiedział wyraźnie: „Gratulacje". Weasleyówna, a właściwie teraz już pani Potter, posłała mu radosny uśmiech i huknęła takim zaklęciem w ostatni z wiszących żyrandoli, że nawet on bardziej skupił się na tym, czy wszystkie jego narządy wewnętrzne wróciły na swoje miejsce po podskoku, niż na złości, że właśnie roztrzaskała kolejną bezcenną pamiątkę.

Skupił się znów na Hermionie i drgnął w kierunku środka pomieszczenia, gdy zaklęcie pomknęło w jej stronę. Nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, a ona już stała pięć centymetrów od czarodzieja dzierżącego Czarną Różdżkę. Błagał w myślach, by faktycznie miała plan, a nie tylko liczyła na łut szczęścia i cud.

Obserwował, jak Voldemort dotykał jej policzka, i miał ochotę posłać w niego Cruciatusa, ale przypomniał sobie dawną rozmowę z dziewczyną. Kpił wtedy z dziwnych upodobań Czarnego Pana, wymienił ich nawet kilka, między innymi ten pogardliwy, prowokujący gest, który im teraz zaserwował.

Granger miała plan. Mógłby nawet postawić tysiąc galeonów, że opracowała go, zanim którykolwiek z jej przyjaciół w ogóle śmiał snuć marzenia o ostatecznej bitwie. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie ich nocne rozmowy, nawet te, przy których litościwie wykrzywiał wargi i patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem, prowadziły właśnie do tego.

Nikt już się nie pojedynkował. Oczy wszystkich obecnych zwrócone były na środek sali.

A Hermiona stała wyprostowana i pewna naprzeciw człowieka, przed którym on sam dawno temu klęczał.

Czarnoksiężnik przyłożył kościstą dłoń do skroni, otworzył usta i usilnie starał się złapać powietrze niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, ale jedynie jakiś nieludzki dźwięk wydobył się z jego gardła. Przymrużone oczy nieprzytomnie powiodły po pomieszczeniu, a potem wywróciły się białkami do góry.

Draco zdusił w sobie pełen zadowolenia śmiech. Majstersztyk. Czarny Pan pragnął nieśmiertelności, a sam się w tej chwili uśmiercił. Tylko Granger mogła to wymyślić.

Jednak uśmieszek zamarł blondynowi na twarzy, kiedy w ostatnim swoim czynie Voldemort posłał uśmiercającą klątwę w stronę dziewczyny. Nie widział jeszcze lecącego zaklęcia, wystarczyło mu to doskonale znajome drgnienie kościstej dłoni, które obserwował, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat.

Nadludzkim wysiłkiem rzucił się, nie myśląc właściwie o niczym, i odciągnął ją z tamtego miejsca, zamykając we własnych ramionach. Zaklęcie roztrzaskało się o ścianę, parę metrów od przejętego trwogą Pottera.

I całował jej twarz, usta i powieki, szepcząc słowa, których nie potrafiłby później powtórzyć. Jego kontuzjowana noga ugięła się pod nim zarówno z przepełniającej go ulgi, jak i z przejmującego bólu.

— OSZALAŁEŚ?! — Dziewczyna odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w jego twarz, kompletnie przerażona.

Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

— Co znowu?

— Na mojej skórze jest trucizna, Draco! Zainspirowałeś mnie wtedy z tą lawendą… Ja mam maść z magicznym filtrem, żeby się nie zatruć, ale ty… — mówiła zdesperowana i wymachiwała rękoma na boki. Złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w dół, dzięki czemu uniknęli lecącego zaklęcia.

Draco dotknął swoich ust palcami. Merlinie, to było takie oczywiste. Dlaczego o tym zapomniał? W przypływie jakichś szalonych, zgubnych emocji…

— Umieram? — To pytanie samo wypłynęło mu z gardła. Głuche i beznamiętne.

Nie miał pojęcia, czym był arszenik. Pewnie jakaś mugolska substancja…

Hermiona złapała go za łokieć i chciała deportować, ale bariery Malfoy Manor jej na to nie pozwoliły. Warknęła rozdrażniona i pociągnęła go do wyjścia, jednocześnie starając się uniknąć pojedynczych zaklęć mknących w powietrzu.

— Nie umrzesz. Teleportuję cię do szpitala, zrobią ci płukanie żołądka i…

— To czemu Czarny Pan umarł? — przerwał jej, marszcząc brwi. Czuł się dobrze, nie tak, jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha.

— Jego ciało było osłabione. Zdrowe osoby arszenik zabija po kilku godzinach — odparła, próbując uspokoić nie tylko jego, ale i samą siebie.

Malfoy jednak tego nie potrzebował, jego myśli już pomknęły w innym kierunku.

— Wiesz, Granger, to przedstawienie było naprawdę niezłe — uśmiechnął się trochę złośliwie — ale chyba naczytałaś się za dużo „Królowej Margot". Ta pijawka jako król Francji? — spytał retorycznie, nie szczędząc kpiny.

— Och, zamknij się już. — Dała mu kuksańca w bok. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły w uśmiechu. Nadal bywała zaskoczona, że potrafił porozmawiać z nią nawet o literaturze. Wzięła go pod ramię.

Przez kilka minut szli korytarzami dworu w zupełnym milczeniu, co jakiś czas rzucając pojedyncze klątwy, gdy natknęli się na zbłąkanych śmierciożerców. Każde z nich pogrążone było we własnych myślach, ale żadne nie myślało w tym momencie o wygranej nad złem.

— Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? Zdecydowałeś się walczyć dla Zakonu? — spytała w końcu dziewczyna, nie mogąc samodzielnie znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Nie. Ile razy mam ci to jeszcze powtarzać? Merlinie, jesteś jak pinezka w oku, nie do zniesienia. — Westchnął ciężko, choć w jego głosie nie było tej dawnej bezwzględnej uszczypliwości, raczej rozczulona nuta akceptacji. — Walczyłem dla siebie, Granger.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

— To znaczy?

— Chryste, Granger, zapytaj mnie jutro. Przecież ja teraz _umieram_!

. . .

Zakon walczył jeszcze kilka godzin ze śmierciożercami, którzy pomimo że stracili swojego przywódcę, dalej się nie poddawali. Dla nich to także był ostateczny pojedynek, a sens życia kończył się właśnie drugiego lutego. Ci, którzy nie upadli na polu bitwy śmiertelnie zranieni zagubioną kulą, zostali trafieni przez zaklęcie paraliżujące i związujące. Malfoy Manor stał się ich drugim domem i jednocześnie pułapką bez wyjścia, bo nie mogli się deportować.

Azkaban w ciągu następnego miesiąca powitał nowych mieszkańców, a wśród nich był też osobnik o jasnoblond włosach i stalowych oczach.


	13. Wiara XII

— JAK TO ZOSTAŁ SKAZANY?!

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Harry'ego ze zgrozą wymalowaną na szarawej twarzy. Opierała się na wyprostowanych rękach o biurko w gabinecie przyjaciela, który odsunął stertę teczek na bok i zdjął okulary z nosa. Zaczął je przecierać końcem swetra nerwowym ruchem.

— Wczoraj wydano wyrok… — powiedział ostrożnie.

— Miał mieć rozprawę ZA TRZY TYGODNIE! Jak to możliwe, że nie poinformowali o tym głównego świadka? — wyrzuciła z siebie wściekła. Wyprostowała się i założyła ręce na piersi. Oddychała szybko i nierówno.

— Nie wiem, Hermiono. Panuje taki chaos przez to ostatnie publiczne wystąpienie Macnaira, który oferował hojną zapłatę za wyciągnięcie go z Azkabanu, że ministerstwo jest ciągle w stanie…

— Ale mnie nic to nie obchodzi! — przerwała mu podniesionym głosem i dopiero gdy powitała ją cisza ze strony przyjaciela, dotarło do niej, co właśnie powiedziała. Uchyliła usta i spojrzała na niego. — To znaczy… Chodziło mi o to…

— Wiem, Hermiono. — Harry podniósł się i ze smutnym, ale czułym uśmiechem stanął przed nią. — Nie zapomniałem, jak rozmawialiśmy o procesach po bitwie o Hogwart. Zgodziłem się wtedy z tobą, pamiętasz?

Wziął ją za roztrzęsione dłonie.

— Kingsley zmienił status sprawy Malfoya na niecierpiący zwłoki. Przyspieszony wyrok groźnego przestępcy. Jak tylko się dowiedziałem, poszedłem do Minerwy i przedstawiłem sprawę. Powiedziała, że nigdy nie podejrzewałaby go o taką nieuczciwość i niesprawiedliwość. Dzisiaj rano Kingsley dostał tymczasowy zakaz pracy nie tylko jako sędzia Wizengamotu, ale w ogóle pracownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Za dwa tygodnie ma swój własny proces.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w swojego przyjaciela, a zachwyt migotał w jej brązowych oczach. Otworzyła usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale on puścił jej dłonie i uniósł palec.

— Na piętnastą masz umówione spotkanie u Anthony'ego Lowella…

Nie dała mu skończyć. Rzuciła się mu na szyję z szerokim uśmiechem i uścisnęła.

— Dziękuję, Harry, dziękuję, dziękuję…

Sama nigdy by tego tak szybko nie załatwiła. Może i była tą sławną Hermioną Granger, ale nie dorównywała możliwościom Wybrańca, a ten nie tylko pomyślał o sprawiedliwości, ale też umówił ją na spotkanie z sędzią, by móc wznowić postępowanie i wyciągnąć Draco z więzienia.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, klepiąc ją delikatnie po plecach.

— Widziałem, jak ratował ci życie. Ten szok chyba zostanie ze mną już na całe życie — powiedział, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co wtedy zobaczył. — Sam powiem kilka słów na procesie. No, a teraz leć spełniać swój anielski obowiązek i wyciągnij go z tej celi.

. . .

Nie odczuwała tego jako obowiązku. Zdążyła już zapomnieć, że zawarli układ. Teraz uważała to za naturalną kolej rzeczy, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Jego wyrok, choćby nawet miesiąc w Azkabanie, był według niej zbyt wysoki, biorąc pod uwagę to, że przyczynił się do wygranej i jeszcze uratował jej życie.

Wracała właśnie ze spotkania z Lowellem. W ręce trzymała magiczną kartkę z przepustką do więzienia, by móc porozmawiać z _osadzonym_. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak w jej stronę niczym rozpędzony buldożer pędziła Pansy Parkinson, zdecydowanie prawdziwa i przytomna. Czarne, lśniące włosy powiewały za nią, a ludzie usuwali się z drogi. Hermiona skręciła czym prędzej do gabinetu Cho, czując się jak tchórz. Puściła oko do zaskoczonej dziewczyny za biurkiem i z lekkim uczuciem paniki weszła do kominka, by przenieść się do siebie.

To jeszcze nie był czas na rozwiązywanie problemów z przeszłości. Nie teraz, gdy on siedział sam w ciemności i zapewne myślał, że go opuściła.

Dzięki zaczarowanej przepustce teleportowała się bezpośrednio na wyspę. Przeszła wszystkie kontrole i w końcu znalazła się na wprost zardzewiałych krat celi.

— Draco? — rzuciła niepewnie, zezując na strażnika tuż za jej plecami.

Zatęchłe powietrze drażniło jej gardło, a wilgoć puszyła włosy. Objęła dłonią pręt, przysuwając się bliżej, gdy usłyszała poruszenie po drugiej stronie. Jej oczom ukazała się niewyraźna sylwetka.

— Przyspieszyli twój proces, nic nie wiedziałam… — powiedziała szybko, chcąc się wytłumaczyć. Poczuła, jak pod jej powiekami zbierały się słone łzy, gdy dostrzegła na sobie przygaszony wzrok Malfoya.

— To nieważne, Granger. Każdy będzie musiał kiedyś odpokutować swoje grzechy, nie tylko ja.

Drgnęła zaskoczona jego beznamiętnym tonem i słowami, które do niej skierował. Chyba nie mogła mieć mu za złe tej uszczypliwości i odkurzania starych sekretów, skoro obiecała słowo poparcia, a teraz siedział w Azkabanie, nieoczyszczony z ani jednego zarzutu, ale...

— Powiedziałam ci przecież, że nic nie wiedziałam. — Zirytowała się lekko mimo wszystko. — Pewnie niezmiernie poprawi ci to humor — członkowie Zakonu też popełniają błędy i nie są święci. Jeden z nich jest już w drodze do domu, a ty za dwanaście godzin masz ponowną rozprawę, tym razem na pewno ze mną w roli świadka. I jeszcze Harry zaoferował się zeznawać — dodała z błąkającym się uśmiechem. Niemalże czuła, jak musiało go to uwierać.

Draco uniósł tylko brwi, starając się ukryć zdziwienie.

— Mogę cię zapewnić, że już tu nie wrócisz, nie ma szans… Dwanaście godzin. Wytrzymasz? — spytała. Źle się czuła z tym, że musiał tam przebywać nawet dwie minuty.

— Wytrzymałem z tobą tyle czasu, Azkaban to przy tym pestka. — Prychnął. Jego wzrok powędrował na boczną ścianę i tam już pozostał. Widziała, jak mocno zaciskał szczękę. Kąśliwymi słowami próbował ratować swoją dumę.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, nawet nie próbując sobie wyobrażać, co musiał czuć przez te dwa dni. Bała się też zapytać, jak sobie radził. I tak nie otrzymałaby odpowiedzi.

— Nadal jesteś na mnie zły? — spytała w zamian. To też nie dawało jej spokoju.

Malfoy przeniósł na nią spojrzenie i przez długą chwilę nawet nie mrugał. Po prostu się jej przyglądał, jakby analizował każdy ruch.

— Nie byłem na ciebie zły — powiedział wreszcie, zaciskając pięści. Gdyby miał przed sobą worek treningowy, pewnie rozwaliłby go gołymi rękami. — Byłem przerażony, Granger — dopowiedział, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

Dziewczyna zamarła. Był przerażony tym, co zrobiła, czy przerażony, bo się o nią bał? Gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu znała odpowiedź na to pytanie, a wyraz jego oczu tylko to potwierdzał. Przez dwa miesiące wydawało jej się, że był wściekły. Nie podejrzewała, że Malfoy mógłby…

— Czemu to robisz?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona pytaniem. Chciała odpowiedzieć, że przecież obiecała. Już nawet otworzyła usta, ale zamknęła je raptownie. To byłoby kłamstwo. Nie robiła tego z powodu zobowiązania. Jednak nie czuła się na siłach, by się do tego przyznać.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

— Przyjdę jutro po ciebie — powiedziała tylko lekkim tonem, zupełnie niepasującym do scenerii.

Nie zapamiętała z tej wizyty jego więziennych ubrań, ale kolor najszlachetniejszego akwamarynu błyskającego w ciemnościach.

. . .

Dwa miesiące później siedzieli na werandzie letniego domu Malfoya. Mieli już za sobą trzy wizyty przed Wizengamotem. Nie został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zbrodni, ale dobrowolnie odszedł z szeregów Voldemorta, jego informacje niejednokrotnie przyczyniły się do poprawy sytuacji Zakonu Feniksa, a potem jeszcze uratował Hermionę, o czym Harry z całą mocą zaświadczył. Umorzono jego wyrok w Azkabanie, skazując na trzyletni areszt domowy i zakaz opuszczania swoich posiadłości. Zarządzono także cotygodniowe wizyty kontrolne odpowiedniego pracownika ministerstwa. Po rozprawie czuła jego ulgę i mogła się domyślić, że najbardziej obawiał się odebrania różdżki.

Hermiona siedziała schodek niżej i opierała się o zgiętą w kolanie nogę Draco. Bezwiednym ruchem przesuwała palcami od jego kolana po kostkę i z powrotem. Przed nimi rozciągał się obraz niespokojnych, morskich fal rozbijających się o kamienie na brzegu.

— I co teraz? — zapytał blondyn ze wzrokiem skupionym na piłce. Za pomocą różdżki unosił ją i opuszczał, zabawiając uszczęśliwionego wyżła.

— Co masz na myśli? — Hermiona zmieniła pozycję, żeby spojrzeć na niego z boku.

Wyglądał tak… łagodnie. Nadal miał ostre kanty, o które czasami boleśnie się rozcinała, i nie był całkowicie wolnym człowiekiem bez żadnych problemów, ale teraz emanował czystym spokojem, jakby trzymał w dłoniach cały świat i czas, nie musiał się nigdzie spieszyć ani walczyć. To był jego zasłużony odpoczynek.

— Myślę, że mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do rozwiązania — wyjaśnił lekkim tonem, jakby nie uważał tego za coś kłopotliwego. Wziął jej rękę w swoje dłonie i gładził miękką skórę, by w końcu dojść do miejsca, gdzie zaczynał się czerwony Mroczny Znak.

Hermiona wbiła w niego zamyślony wzrok.

— Wiem, co powiesz… Trzeba było o tym powiedzieć zaraz po wojnie albo coś podobnego. — Westchnęła i zmarszczyła brwi. Wplotła swoje palce pomiędzy jego. — Nie miałam wtedy siły mierzyć się z dodatkowymi oskarżeniami. Prasa już i tak nie dawała nam spokoju.

— Teraz nie będzie wcale lepiej. Może nawet gorzej. Media rzucą się na to i rozszarpią cię na kawałki…

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie mijał się z prawdą. Już widziała te nagłówki Proroka rozniecające wątpliwości, po której stronie walczyła.

— Ale chyba nie chcesz tego trzymać w nieskończoność w sekrecie. — Spojrzał jej w twarz, ale zaraz przeniósł wzrok na szary horyzont. — Tu nawet nie chodzi o prawdę. Nie interesuje mnie, co pomyśli społeczeństwo, ale wiem, że ciebie to po prostu zadręcza i wyniszcza.

Miał rację. Czuła się psychicznie źle z myślą, że tak istotny szczegół z okresu wojny pozostał zatajony i w każdej chwili ktoś mógł zacząć grzebać w przeszłości, odnaleźć to, użyć przeciwko niej, nim… Teraz, kiedy miała przy sobie Dracona, łatwiej było jej ze świadomością, że nadszedł czas na rozliczenie się z samą sobą i ze światem wokół, z najbliższymi.

— Muszę powiedzieć Ronowi… I całej rodzinie… — odezwała się szeptem, wiedząc, że i tak ją usłyszał. Nie musiała nawet precyzować, co miała na myśli. Mroczny Znak był przy tym nieważny. Jak miała powiedzieć Weasleyom, że zabiła ich syna albo brata? A potem jeszcze sfałszowała śmierć?

— Jak mam niby to zrobić? Przecież on mnie zamorduje… Nigdy mi nie wybaczy. — Przyłożyła wolną dłoń do ust, a jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie jakikolwiek scenariusz tej rozmowy.

— Znajdź na niego haka. Nikt nie jest czysty. — Blondyn zerknął na nią kątem oka.

— DRACO! — wzburzyła się i uderzyła go w ramię.

Roześmiał się szczerze, ukazując rząd zębów, a w źrenicach mogła dostrzec najczystszą radość. Zrobiło jej się lżej na sercu.

— Nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy. Nie jestem najlepszym materiałem na przyjaciela.

— Po prostu… nie jestem jeszcze gotowa — wyznała, nieco się garbiąc.

— Nigdy nie będziesz. Dopiero gdy powiesz im to na głos, prosto w oczy, przyjdzie czas na pogodzenie się, pokutę i rozgrzeszenie — powiedział cicho. Nie czuł się komfortowo w takiej roli, ale dla niej czasami robił wyjątek. — W zeszłym tygodniu wpadła do mnie Pansy. Wspominała coś o tym, że uciekasz przed nią niczym Potter przed grzebieniem — dodał, wyglądając na szczerze zaintrygowanego, ale nie wymagał od niej tłumaczenia. — Akurat jeśli chodzi o Pansy, mogę dołożyć swoją cegiełkę. Dawno z nią nie rozmawiałem i z przyjemnością opowiem jej to i owo o tym, co tak niefortunnie _przespała_.

Hermiona widziała już wcześniej ten typowy ślizgoński uśmieszek, ale zrozumiała, że tak właśnie porozumiewają się ze sobą starzy znajomi ze Slytherinu — trochę bardziej złośliwie niż Gryfoni.

Ścisnęła jego palce, bez słów dziękując za kojącą obecność. Dawał jej nadzieję, że poradzą sobie z każdym problemem. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ten kiedyś tak bardzo egoistyczny układ przemienili w coś zupełnie innego.

Enif w tym czasie przyniósł w pysku piłkę i domagał się zainteresowania.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś wtedy do Malfoy Manor? — zmieniła temat, rzuciwszy zabawkę.

Zwierzę puściło się za nią biegiem.

— Mówiłeś, że nie walczyłeś po stronie Zakonu, ale dla siebie.

— Wiem, co mówiłem — odpowiedział nieco zgryźliwie, tym razem nie mogąc powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia.

Tak, zdecydowanie miał ostre kształty, o które można się było pokaleczyć.

Mimo oficjalnego pokoju temat wojny ciągnął się za nimi nawet teraz niczym ważący tonę bagaż życia, który już do samego końca będzie przyciągał ich do ziemi, zgarbionych i wykończonych.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Walczyłem o siebie, bo uwierzyłem w nas, ciebie i mnie.

Jeszcze przed drugim lutego wiedział, że przyjdzie dla niej na tę walkę. Złapał się na tym, że pomyślał o niej, o Hermionie Granger, w czasie przyszłym, i wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, że wierzył w nich za kilka lat.

Nie byli idealni, nie byli nawet dobrani. Jednak w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób to ta czarownica stała się jego celem życia. Wtedy, gdy znajdowała się obok, oddychał prawie bezboleśnie i zamiast ciemności widział rozjaśnione, czekoladowe tęczówki.

— Chyba nigdy nie pojmę, dlaczego do mnie przychodziłaś, chociaż wiedziałaś, że najpiękniej potrafię tylko ranić — dodał po chwili, teraz patrząc już bezpośrednio na nią. Był poważny, ale jego sylwetka pozostała rozluźniona.

— Może jako jedyny potrafisz utrzymać mnie w ryzach i potrząsnąć, gdy trzeba. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Ta scena i rozmowa długo się nie powtórzy. Nie byli mistrzami w wyznawaniu sobie jakichkolwiek uczuć, nawet tak zakamuflowanych.

— A ty co o mnie powiesz? — Zagryzła dolną wargę, ewidentnie starając się go sprowokować.

Draco uniósł jedną brew, spuszczając wzrok na jej usta.

— Ubrudziłaś mi najlepszą koszulę krwią. Do tej pory nie zeszła — odpowiedział, a potem pocałował ją w ten roześmiany, buntowniczy dołek w policzku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KONIEC**

.

 _Podobało się? Nie podobało? Dajcie znać, co myślicie, ładnie proszę. :)_

.


End file.
